Eien no Monogatari
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A fortunate accident brought them together. A mistake brings them closer. But when all is said and done, will they stay with each other?
1. For Today

_Yes, another Yui-Hotohori fic. I just love pairing them and doing a really really mature story. For some reason (not raunchy), I really like putting these two in bed! Ahahahaha! Once in a while I really get those urges to write stories that are beyond high school. This is my second attempt at a Yui-Hotohori pairing (If you're wondering about the first, do read __**Serendipity**__) and the two have absolutely no connection to each other, though I was tempted to put a sequel to their first story. (Believe me, I will when the need arises.)_

_The story will be thoroughly guided by Ayaka's songs! I do suggest you listen to her, she's so good! And it will help you understand the story better. :)_

_Some brief background, the events of this fic happened while they're in their late 20s. Yui is 26 and Hotohori is 29, so there will be mature stuff between them. (Oohlalala.) And hopefully, some real-life stitches along the way. Hope you enjoy the new fic I'm coming out with! Enjoy reading and please do leave reviews! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

**For Today**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

DARKNESS filled the room but Yui could make out the linings of the table from where she lied. Light from the lamp post outside entered the room slightly through the edges of the thin curtains but it was not enough. She fingered the skilled hand on her stomach and the man behind her moaned contentedly, wrapping strong arms tighter around her waist. Warm stable breathing brushed through her hair, warming her despite the coolness of the night. Her head prickled slightly from the liquor she drank earlier but she was, in fact, very sober. The liquor had not affected her but she was dazed from the wonderful experience she had with the man beside her.

He was amazing, to the say the least.

A smile spread on her face when she remembered the wonderful sensation of his hands on her skin, the movements of his mouth, and the strong demanding passion he exuded as they moved together. She felt, even after the pleasure subsided, the fire created by their intertwined bodies. It was wonderful, more wonderful than what she had in the past. Tetsuya entered her thoughts and it brought Yui back to her senses. Guilt crept through her and she slowly lifted the man's arm and sat on the side of the bed. When had casual one-night stands become wonderful for her? When did she even want it? She stood up and looked for the pieces of her discarded clothes around the room. His room.

Yui hurriedly wore the underwear and the dress, not once turning to check on the man on the bed. He had shifted and was now watching her dress but she didn't notice, her mind was floating. She looked for her footwear but was unable to successfully find it in the dark. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and when she turned, he planted a soft lingering kiss on her mouth. Warmth filled her and she knew that if he continued, she would have to give in again. He was such a seducer.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, voice rough from sleep.

"I need to go. Thanks for the night," she whispered and he smirked, brown hazel eyes looking at her intently, their faces inches away.

"Can I call you?" he asked very softly.

"We agreed on this. No names, no numbers. Just _this_." He leaned closer, bare with only the sheets to cover the lower part of his well-chiseled body. He laughed slightly and Yui's heart palpitated wildly on her chest.

"At least give me your name. Something to remember you by…" he eskimoed his nose on hers and electricity coursed through her body. This was what she hated about him—he made her feel like a virgin, like what they were sharing was not purely sex but something more. But what more can they share beside _this_? Love was out of the question; it was pure hormones, pure need.

She smiled, looking intently into his warm eyes. A name wouldn't hurt. He deserved it after such a wonderful night. _Just a name_. "Yui…"

"Yui…" he said her name slowly. "Beautiful…like you…" her face flushed and she thanked the darkness or he would have noticed and teased her about her virginity. "Sai…my name is Sai…"

"Sai…" she whispered. It was a fitting name for him. He was strong and beautiful and acted like royalty.

"Yui… Stay…" he whispered and Yui's eyes widened. He lined her jaw with his mouth and bit the lobe of her ear. "Please stay…" His hands traveled up the hem of her dress and lined the garter of her underwear. "Please…" he pleaded, making Yui let out a heavy inhale in response.

"Sai…" she whispered, her voice heavy. Her fingers brushed through his long brown hair and he leaned closer. It was all he needed to take off the dress and push her back to the bed. The hesitation she felt disappeared in the pool of ecstasy that filled her as he moved, nipping, bitting, kissing the most sensitive parts of her body. His hands traveled through every curve, every valley, every hidden part, and she moaned and arched and pulled him closer.

When he entered her, spots of white blurred her vision. And as he thrust into her, she felt it, the numerous sensations she only felt with him and not with Tetsuya or with the other men she slept with in the last three months.

Bliss.

Passion.

Euphoria.

Familiarity.

He completed her.

* * *

SAIHITEI opened the refrigerator and frowned when he realized almost his supplies were gone. He remembered going to the grocery a few weeks ago but he never ate much at home so he assumed it would be full when he needed it. He closed the door and noticed a little post-it with words done in neat handwriting.

_Sai,_

_I threw some of the things inside, most already went beyond the expiry date and some are about to rot. You should learn how to cook so you don't end up wasting food._

_Love,_

_Houki_

Without hesitation, Sai crumpled the post-it and threw it in the trash bin. He should tell Houki to stop going in and out of his pad, especially since they were no longer together. He should advice her to stop meddling on his affairs. He cannot imagine what would have happened if she suddenly walked in on them last night. It would have unsettled Yui.

Yui.

A smile spread through his face as he remembered what they had last night. It was wonderful and unforgettable. And if she was not rushing to leave so early, he would have asked her out. If things went smoothly, they could date and live together. He had come to realize over the year when he had been living alone that he needed company. And imagining the blonde woman walking around the house wearing nothing but his shirt seemed a very pleasing sight.

There was something familiar about her but he could point out what. He doesn't remember meeting in the past either. If they met before, he was confident that they would feel the same attraction that washed over them after he saw her drinking alone in the liquor bar of his hotel. If they had met, Houki would not have happened and the mistake would have been prevented. He sighed and walked toward his room, looking for something to wear.

He had no choice but to go out and get breakfast somewhere, though he wished he would find her and they could talk. It was different when you sleep with women at night and a lot different when you talk to them in the morning. One-night stands were usually nothing but sex. But then, Yui seemed to have more sense in her than most of the women he had slept with.

Besides, the attraction between them was undeniable. He remembered her reaction when he called her last night and asked her to stay. He smirked, he should have asked her to stay longer. She would have said yes, knowing the effect they have on each other. Saihitei realized he should spend more time in The Bar in case she dropped by for another night. It wouldn't hurt to see her again. The phone rang and Saihitei reached for it, slightly annoyed that his morning wanderings have been interrupted.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Hotohori! It's me Miaka!" Saihitei couldn't help but smile when he heard Miaka's voice over the phone. Hotohori. It was his warrior name when he was an Emperor in a country called Konan. He remembered it vividly but there were parts that seemed vague.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miaka. What made you call at this time?" He pulled out a white shirt and wore it. He was doing the buttons when Miaka spoke again.

"I called to remind you about the baby shower later tonight. Don't forget to come, Hotohori. Taka's expecting you," she said excitedly. Even with age, Miaka had not lost her spunk. It was still there even with a second baby on the way. Saihitei was briefly envious of the two. If Miaka had chosen him, she would have been carrying his baby and he wouldn't have to worry about breakfast.

But then, if they had ended up together, he wouldn't have such a wonderful night with Yui. He smiled and shook his head. He was thinking too much of a woman he only slept with in one night.

"Who else is coming?" he asked, walking toward the side of the bed to look for the belt she threw away somewhere last night. It was not the only belt he had but it's the one he wanted to use because it was easy to take off. _In case they cross paths again_…

"Everyone's coming," Miaka said gleefully. Everyone meant all the former Suzaku warriors and probably all those who were involved in the book. Saihitei briefly remembered Miaka's bestfriend, the Seiryuu no miko. What was her name? He couldn't remember it well but she was the least person he wanted to see. "My family will be there too, and some friends from junior high."

Saihitei stepped on something and leaned down to pick it up. His eyes widened when he saw a ring lying on the floor. He remembered pulling it off her finger with his mouth last night. How he loved her reaction when he did so, it was bordering on desire and hesitation. Desire won, of course. He was always good in bringing out women's carnal instincts in bed.

"I will be there then. What gift do you want?" he asked. He had the least idea what to give women during baby showers so he wanted to make sure he bought the right one. It would be humiliating to get the wrong gift.

"Oh, anything will do. Don't be late, okay. I want you to meet someone." Saihitei frowned. Here she goes again, match-making him with some of her friends.

"Miaka…"

"You will like her, I swear you will. She's nice and beautiful and she's really close to me. And guess what, I think she's the type of girl you'd go for. She acts very Empress-like, mature, and smart too. You won't have a dull moment with her!" Miaka squealed on the other end and Saihitei shook his head.

"I will see you later then," he said.

Miaka said goodbye and he placed the phone back on the cradle. He looked at the ring and smiled. He knew what to do now: he will give his secretary a call and ask her to hire an investigator to find her. It wouldn't be too hard. She was probably in her mid-20s and a working professional. Long blond hair, deep blue eyes, soft pair of hands, a beautiful unique name. Surely, there weren't much "Yui" with the same features in Tokyo.

* * *

YUI sighed and pulled out a pink chiffon shirt from her closet. She had been deliberating what to wear for more than an hour now. Sai's face kept on appearing in her thoughts and what they shared last night. She sighed again. She will not get anything done while thinking of him. She put the shirt on and wore black leggings. She wore black gladiator sandals and tied her hair in a messy ponytail. She was not in the mood to look dainty and girly today. She carried the box of gift she wrapped earlier and put it in her car with her purse.

In less than 10 minutes, she was driving toward Miaka and Taka's house in the suburbs of Tokyo. She was turning to the right when he noticed her ring was missing. It was the engagement ring Tetsuya gave him six months ago and she planned to return it after the break-up. But she always forgets to wear it. She was supposed to give it back yesterday but she was unfortunate enough to catch him with his new girlfriend. What a shame, everything was going perfect for them. Why did they have to break-up? They were supposed to get married…

She parked the car in front of the Sukunami residence and was praying Tetsuya was not invited. She could not stomach seeing him after what she saw last night. She gave him everything but in the end it was not enough, wasn't it? She was not enough for him.

But at least she was able to forget about him briefly last night. Gosh, Sai was probably the most skilled man she had ever slept with. Tetsuya never entered her mind while they were doing it. There were instances in the past three months where she ended up calling Tetsuya's name in the throes of passion, which was of course quite offending to the guy she was sleeping with. But with Sai, everything bordered on the two of them. For the first time since she and Tetsuya broke up, Yui was able to sleep with someone who filled her thoughts even after the morning after.

There were instances last night when she felt they were not just having sex but they were making love. And it was the most wonderful feeling. At that time, she knew that if he asked her to stay longer, she really would. To hell with her hospital duties. To hell with Tetsuya and his memories. For the first time after three months of aimlessly going out, she realized there was indeed life beyond Tetsuya and there was someone who can help her move on. But then, she was expecting too much. There was attraction between them, yes, but it doesn't mean he could love her the way she wanted to be loved. For all she knew, he could only be thinking of sex. But still, she should have stayed longer to find out.

The door opened and Miaka embraced her, she briefly felt the bulk of her stomach and she wondered when she'll get married and be pregnant like her bestfriend. She was always so envious of her. Miaka pulled her inside the house. "You're late, Yui. I can't believe you're late."

"Hospital duties, you know how it is." Miaka rolled her eyes.

"Liar. You've kept him waiting for so long." Miaka pulled her and they entered a room. Some of their junior high school classmates greeted her and she greeted back. Yui was quite surprised majority of them were pregnant too. Now it occurred to her how she was the only girl left single in their batch. Great, now Miaka has more reason to match-make her with whoever she likes.

"I don't want to meet him. Miaka, I'm not—" A familiar face greeted her and she gasped when he recognized him. Sai. Sai was standing in front of her. He was looking through her face and recognition flashed briefly on his hazel eyes.

"Yui, this is Saihitei, my former warrior Hotohori. Saihitei, this is my best friend Yui, the former Seiryuu no miko," Miaka said, giggling. "Enjoy each other's company." Miaka walked away and the two of them were left alone, standing, staring at each other as everyone moved around them.

The image of them on his bed appeared in her thoughts. Her legs around his waist, him thrusting inside her, their mouths kissing as if stealing each others' souls, the pleasure of their bodies moving, reaching the peak.

She had sex with a Suzaku sei.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh my god indeed," Saihitei said, smirking. She covered her mouth, unaware she just said the last line of thoughts out. She breathed out and turned away, walking toward the refreshments table. She poured herself a glass of vodka and drank it. She was suddenly very thirsty. "You shouldn't drink too much. You might end up in my bed again."

Yui turned to him, with raised eyebrow. "Go away."

"I believe Miaka arranged us to meet and get to know each other tonight." Yui flushed. There was no way she'd talk to him. It was humiliating having slept with him and then finding out he was a Suzaku warrior. That one fact ruined her previous daydreams of him. She should have followed her instincts and stayed at the hospital. "She would definitely ask me about our little meeting later on and if I don't have anything to say, I might talk about our prior meeting last night."

Yui turned abruptly, eyeing him sharply. "You wouldn't."

"Why not? You know our friend can be a little overeager sometimes." Saihitei smiled schemingly. She looked down, drowning her senses in the scent of the liquor. "Miaka would be very interested about how you're enjoying playing the field..."

"Last night was a mistake," Yui said, her voice tight.

"Was it?" he asked and Yui poured another serving of vodka and drank the contents on her glass. "You enjoyed it. We both did."

"Fine. It was an enjoyable pleasurable wonderful mistake. But it's a mistake nonetheless." Saihitei looked at her intently and she sighed. "You don't want to be associated with me. I'm…you know who I am."

Yui turned around and went toward the couple, trying hard to not be left alone with him. She can't, for the life of her, stay with him and not remember what happened last night. It was too good to be forgotten. She shook her head to dispel the effect of the liquor. Miaka laughed at her reaction.

"How's it going?" Miaka asked. "You two look perfect together. You couldn't take your eyes off each other when you met!" Yui rolled her eyes.

"It's not what you think Miaka—" Yui started but Saihitei turned up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Yui stood still, face burning.

"I agree, Miaka. It is more than what you think," Hotohori crooned. Miaka eyed them suspiciously. "Nice party."

"What do you mean it's not what I think?" Miaka asked, clueless. She eyed Saihitei's arm around Yui's waist and Yui brushed it away casually.

"You shouldn't mind him. What was it you were telling me the other day? About the baby?" Yui asked, eager to change the topic.

"My baby is fine, Yui. I was just…excited the other day. You looked like you didn't get enough sleep last night. Hospital work again?" Miaka asked.

"I believe Yui here wasn't in the hospital last night," Saihitei said, smirking. "We were together last night, in The Bar."

Yui's eyes widened and Miaka gasped. "We were only having a drink. We—"

"So you've met last night?" Miaka asked with disbelief.

"Precisely, but you see the lady here forgot to leave me her number. It's a shame because we really had a nice time together…" Saihitei said with a glint of satisfaction. Now she was caught on the spot. One more word from him and they will be found out. Her little night wanderings will be exposed.

"I did enjoy your company until you became such a narcissistic bonehead," Yui said in a tight voice. Miaka gasped again and Saihitei eyed her.

"Bonehead? Nobody's called me a bonehead before."

"Maybe not to your face." Yui raised an eyebrow and he smirked. They stood there staring at each other. Yui couldn't understand why someone who gave her such a wonderful night can annoy her to no end afterward. If he was not a Suzaku sei, she would have dated him. But then, they were who they were.

"Let's go," he said sternly. He turned around, walking toward the door of the house. Yui followed him, unmindful of Miaka's questioning glare. She didn't know why she did but the moment he closed the door of his limousine, he pulled and kissed her. And the most curious thing was that she kissed him back just as desperately.

The limousine moved and Saihitei opened her shirt harshly, the buttons flying off. She moaned on his mouth when he caressed her breasts and he let out a groan when she ran her fingers along the smoothness of his back. She wanted him too much she couldn't control herself. This was the same desire she felt last night. She unbuckled his belt as Saihitei kissed her passionately, lining the roof of her mouth to elicit dangerous moans from her throat.

"Damn it," she whispered when she couldn't find the buttons of his jeans. Saihitei laughed lightly and pulled it off himself. He pulled her leggings away and positioned himself on top of her. Yui was overcome with pleasure when he brushed his hard throbbing member on her wet opening. She hated him because he can bring her to insanity with just one touch. And right now, she was overcome with desperation, need, desire, lust, all because of him. "Sai…fuck you."

"No. I will fuck you," he whispered and Yui arched as he entered her very very slowly. She whimpered from the pleasure and Yui reached for something to hold on to but ended up clutching the side of the seats. Saihitei bit her lobe and nibbled her ear. "Mistake huh. I will prove you wrong, Yui…" He started to thrust and Yui arched back, grasping for air. He moved, knowing what to do to satisfy her, knowing what she wanted, what they wanted.

"Sai…" she called, her voice breaking. "Faster…please…" Saihitei complied and he went faster, harsher, deeper. Yui arched, closer to release. Her fingers dug into the skin on his shoulder, on the leather seat.

"Scream my name, Yui," Saihitei whispered, voice heavy, body aching. He took himself completely off her and slid deeply inside. Yui screamed his name and her vision blurred, pleasure washing over her like a tsunami. They moved with abandon at the back of the moving limousine, uncaring of the world outside, until everything finally calmed down.

"Oh. My. God." It was Yui, eyes still closed, still shuddering as Saihitei planted kisses on her forehead, on her cheeks, on every part of her face.

"Oh my god, indeed."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm really very excited to post this story. :D Hope you like this and please do leave reviews!_


	2. With Your Kiss

_Yes! I like putting Sai and Yui in bed because they're soooo hot! :D But I might not update my fics this month because of work hassles. But don't worry, this fic will be updated once November ends. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! :D_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__Don't worry, I'm still looking forward to your updates. Yes, Sai and Yui are perfect together! I always feel so hot when I think of them in the same scene. ^_~ Honestly, it's a struggle to not write them being involved with each other in The Pretend Boyfriend. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I loooove Sai when he goes all rough. I mean, at in my fic of course. Ahahaha. Glad you liked the first chapter!_

_**Michi: **__Of course there will more Yui-Sai lovin'. Ehehe. It helps that this fic is rated M. I'm thinking that this fic is somewhat another version of Serendipity, which is a much much mature version. Glad you liked it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_You and I will always be aligned… No, there's no need to be afraid of anything… You removed all the pain with a kiss…_

_You give smile to anyone else but to me… Oh, please kiss me…_

_**- Kimi no kiss de**_

* * *

LIGHT as a feather. Yui felt light as a feather. She turned on the bed and snuggled closer to the cool white sheets. Happiness filled her even though there was an aching between her legs. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling. Her gaze met a pair of deep hazel eyes and a handsome face smiled back.

"Good morning, hime," a deep soothing voice drifted through her semi-asleep state. She smiled wider. Hime? She blinked and her eyes widened in horror when she recognized him. Memories from last night flooded back to her and she immediately sat up on the bed, pulling the white sheet to cover her naked body. "If you didn't give such an amazing performance last night, I would mistake you for a sixteen-year-old virgin."

Yui gasped, her eyes widening. "YOU! You took advantage of me!" A crisp knowing laughter left him. Hotohori crossed his leg on the chair and smirked.

"If I remember correctly, you were _begging_ for me last night, Yui. Should we re-enact last night so you'll remember?" he teased and she flushed in response. She remembered it perfectly well, the different positions they did and the numerous times she screamed. She swallowed hard, her throat a little sore.

A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked away, remembering how he made her scream his name over and over again, always saying it was not loud enough. He made her come countless times last night, each one bigger than the previous. It was exhilarating…No wonder she was hurting down _there_.

"Oh my god…I slept with you again…" She cupped her face and turned his back on the man, raking her blonde hair back. "I shouldn't have slept with you again…"

"Why not? It was amazing. Your reactions are starting to disappoint me."

Yui made a face, irritated. "My body and my throat hurt like hell. Do you always do that to your one-night stands? Make them scream all night?" She annoyingly took her shirt and started to button it. "You even ruined my shirt!" she said, her voice breaking. Only two buttons were left and it was barely decent enough to hide her nakedness.

"You liked it rough—"

"I never liked it rough!" Yui cut him. "It was disgusting!" she said loudly, not meaning it. She couldn't think of the proper words to describe last night aside from amazing or wonderful. And she would never admit liking what happened. She hated herself for doing it again and enjoying it.

Hotohori made a sound. "Disgusting? How very unappreciative, hime. You make me regret taking you home," he said. "A hooker would have performed twice as good." Yui felt like she was slapped in the face

"Damn you! Don't compare me to a prostitute!" Yui screamed, angry, back still on him. This was what she was scared of, waking up with him and being degraded. The morning after was what she continuously avoided in her one-night stands. It was the reason she leaves before sunrise. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt awful and she did feel like a hooker. Why did she do it with him again? She wiped the tears away, trying her best to stop crying.

Strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. Hotohori loomed above her and gently cupped her face, wiping the salty tears on her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her very softly. "I didn't mean to…"

"I hate you," she said and he leaned down to kiss her again. She kissed him back gently. "I really hate you, Hotohori…" she whispered in-between kisses, earning a laugh from him.

She hungrily followed his mouth, her body betraying her words. He moved lower, trailing the hollow of her throat down to the valley between her breasts. Yui closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his mouth on her skin. He took the button into his mouth and Yui gasped when he started to pull it off. Yui arched, her hands clutching his arms. She pushed her legs together, trying to stop the aching between her legs.

"Stop…teasing…" With a little laugh, Hotohori pulled the button and spit it out. He parted the shirt and grazed the exposed skin very lightly that her body arched to follow his mouth. Moans left her and ragged breathing met the former Emperor's ears.

Hotohori kissed her passionately and Yui kissed him back, desire filling her again as easily as it did last night and the night before. Instead of doing it roughly, he kissed her very tenderly, slowly, as if relishing the taste of her mouth. After a few exchanges, he stopped and looked at her intently. Yui stared back, lips parted and waiting.

"Stay with me, Yui. Stay with me for good." Yui blinked and then frowned.

"I won't be your fucking buddy."

Hotohori laughed. "Fucking buddy? I want you to be my girlfriend," he whispered and Yui's brows creased.

"You don't love me and I don't love you—"

"Who said anything about love?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Disappointed, Yui pushed him away.

"Damn you, Sai, stop playing games with me!" He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hands on the side of her head, nailing her to the bed. "Let me go!"

"I hate sharing," he said. "Unlike you, I admit that I want you—this—very desperately. Even though you blush like a virgin," he said sternly. Yui reddened, making him laugh louder.

"Guess what? NO! NO! NO!" Yui struggled under him but he held her tighter. His grasp was firm but it didn't hurt her wrist

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Hotohori said, shaking his head. "I don't take No for an answer. You see Yui, I always get what I want…"

"Not me! Are you crazy? I won't be your girlfriend!"

"Oh look, there's another button," Hotohori teased and Yui's eyes widened when he leaned down and pulled it off her shirt with his mouth. Yui bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan. But it left her anyway. Desire was such a bitch.

"FINE! I'll be your girlfriend—Just—STOP!" Hotohori pulled the last button harshly and threw it away, a smile spread over his handsome face.

"Great, now let's start again…I'm hungry for my hime." He slowly parted her shirt and moved cold hands over her waist, exposing her body to his warm hazel eyes, and then moving toward her legs to separate them.

"WAIT—What are you—" Yui's eyes widened when he leaned down to satisfy the aching between her legs with his tongue. Her resistance failed and she answered him with a long heavy moan.

* * *

"YUI!" Hotohori screamed her name, his voice filling the room. His body felt weak from the strength of his release that he slumped on top of her like a rag doll. He lost count of the number of times they fulfilled each other's needs this morning but it was enough to satisfy him for a week, probably even a month. But with Yui, he seemed to always want it. After every release, the need grows bigger. "This is just like a honeymoon, hime-chan," he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

Hotohori moved beside her and pulled her to him. Her breathing was still ragged and she was still pacifying the wild beat of her heart. "Why are you calling me hime? People might think I'm a kid…" she asked, cheek on his chest.

The brown-haired sei laughed. "Because you're my princess." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You always blush like a virgin. But it works well for me, I like making you blush," he said, laughing. Yui looked up, face flushed, with a frown on her beautiful face.

"You're crazy…" she said. He leaned on his elbows and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"You're beautiful, hime-chan."

"Stop calling me hime-chan—" he kissed her again, cutting her words. With a slight pull she was below him on the bed and he started to caress the heat between her legs. "Again? You never get tired—"

"Why not? You're wet and waiting for me," he whispered in her ear and she pouted. He inserted a finger inside her, making her gasp.

"What—What are you doing?" Wide blue eyes looked at him and Hotohori laughed at her reaction.

"My, my, I didn't know my hime is a finger virgin," he teased and the spots on her cheeks reddened more. He moved the finger in and out, enjoying the different emotions that simultaneously played on her beautiful face.

"Ho—Hotohori," she called, eyes closed, body twisting under him. "Stop—" she bit her lip and let out a long heavy moan, her head arched back.

"I can't, you're clasping my finger _very_ tight," the former emperor teased. Laughing, he added another finger, making her gasp. Even though they were sharing something which can be labeled as shallow, simply being with her made him happy. Making love to her reflects how happy he was when she's around.

Making love? He leaned on her forehead as he thrust his fingers inside her warmth. Yui closed her eyes and she was biting her lip. She's close, he thought. But he needed to find it, the spot that will drive her over the edge. Yes, he was making love to her. He could not define the difference but he knew it was no longer hormones. If it were, he would have been satisfied by now. But no, he wanted more. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstacy, to see her pleasure-filled face, to know she will not leave him after this. Making love? He found it, the spot. He rubbed it and Yui gasped.

"Come for me, baby…" he whispered and she arched back, her nails clutched his shoulders. And before she could let out a scream, he captured her mouth for a deep kiss as release whacked her body.

He was making love to her, he was sure, but if he told her, she will probably laugh at him. Maybe it was indeed too early to say. He probably only needed a companion, a woman to fill his needs. Houki made him insecure. And being alone for a year, with no decent relationship, these things piled up and made him cling to Yui like she was his salvation. Although forced, she agreed to be his girlfriend. Her yes had a big impact on him, he who had been constantly receiving No's for a year.

But Hotohori knew. If he stayed longer with her, he will fall. Hard. Harder than it was with Houki. The weirdest thing, he thought, was that he wanted to stay and fall. He licked his fingers clean, she tasted good, slightly sweet, an addicting kind of sweetness. She was blushing when their eyes met. He kissed her again. He will never tire of kissing her sweet sweet mouth.

"Hime-chan…you'll never leave me?" he asked. He wanted to hear it, a confirmation. Yui blushed and nodded slightly. She was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he never regretted sleeping with her even though she was the Seiryuu no miko. He smirked, it was childish to bring the book between them. It was over and gone.

"Hai…Heiki-chan…" she answered and Hotohori's heart palpitated. Her words were enough to make him hard again. And for Suzaku-knew-how-long, he made love to her again.

* * *

A smile spread through Yui's face as she opened her eyes. She had the most wonderful morning after. Aside from amazing sex, she also has a boyfriend—a hot boyfriend. She smiled to herself. She never thought she'd entertain a relationship with a former Suzaku warrior but who cared? Even Miaka wanted to hook her up with Hotohori. She'd probably jump for joy once she found out about them. She lifted his arm and was about to stand up when he wrapped them tighter around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a coarse voice. Yui turned to him, smiling.

"I'm hungry," Hotohori planted a kiss on her lips and she moved on top of him. "What do you want to eat?" she asked, kissing him back.

"You?" he groaned and she made a face. Yui pushed her long hair back, but it insistently fell, creating a shroud around their faces. "Good morning, hime-chan…" She laughed lightly, remembering the meaning behind the term of endearment.

"It's afternoon already and I'm starving," she kissed him again. "Let me go now…I'll cook something wonderful for you…"

"I only want Yui…Can't I have her for breakfast instead?" he asked, responding to her kisses.

"You already had me for breakfast. Its lunch now—Yes, you can have me, but only _after_ lunch." He laughed slightly.

"You won't run away like the first time?" he asked. She kissed him again.

"Would I even want to?" she asked and he pulled her head for another sweet kiss.

"Call me when food's ready. Can't wait to finish lunch." Yui blushed and moved away from him, smiling. She pulled her shirt and frowned at its ruined state. She moved on top of him again. He laughed. "Changed your mind?"

"No…" she planted another kiss on his lips and laughed slightly. "Hotohori…Can I borrow your shirt? You ruined mine." Hotohori laughed. The former Emperor cupped her face and planted a long lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Of course, take anything you want. Everything I have is yours now." Her face reddened.

"You're exaggerating, I just want a shirt." She kissed him back and moved away before the kiss went any deeper. Hotohori made a sound of protest but didn't move from the bed. He just watched her wear his shirt with a satisfied smile.

"I'm right, you look darn sexy _and_ delicious in my shirt." Yui made a face and walked out of his room. His laughter emanated from the closed door and the blond smiled. Yes, this was just like a honeymoon. They have not done anything more than tease and kiss and…make love. Maybe a relationship with him was exactly what she needed. She was beginning to see why he wanted a relationship and not just a one-night stand.

A realization struck her. She had not drunk her pills and it was probably too late to do so. But then, she wouldn't get pregnant with two nights—and one morning—of unprotected sex. Right? She knew it was possible but she shook the hesitation away. Her calendar indicated her fertility period around this time but if she returned to the bedroom, Hotohori won't let her go and they might end up doing it again. She'll just drink her pills later when he's not looking and probably ask him to wear a condom in their succeeding rounds.

Yui opened the refrigerator and frowned. It was bare, there were only a few things inside but it was enough for a decent breakfast, not for lunch, though. She took out all the ingredients and realized that with a little ingenuity, she can cook _katsudon_ for lunch. She just hoped he liked sweet food.

The mobile phone rang and she hastily answered it. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Dr. Hongou, I've been trying to call you for hours now. Are you reporting for work today?" Yui frowned. Perfect, just when she thought she's over her hospital duties.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, doctor. There are numerous patients—"

"It's my day-off Misaki-san, please call Dr. Oushi," she said slowly. She resisted the urge to berate the nurse. It was not his fault, after all. She had been consistently going to the hospital even during her days off and the staff expected her to be there 24/7. Now that she's with Hotohori, she might have to use her free days for him. He surely won't agree to her working too much. Besides, hospital work was too taxing, she needed to rest.

"Hai, doctor. Sorry for bothering you." The nurse placed down the phone and Yui smiled. Hotohori seemed to have been changing her perspective of life in such a little time. Tetsuya never made her use a day-off, probably because he was also busy with work. They were both busy and it was probably the reason why the relationship didn't work. They had unconsciously pushed each other away. They grew apart.

She rolled the pork in the breading with a wide smile. She never cooked for a long time and she somehow missed being in the kitchen. Hotohori's home phone rang and Yui froze. Should she answer it? She swallowed hard and released the budding tension inside her. Of course, she was his girlfriend now. She's not someone he picked up on the streets. She's an official girlfriend. Yui walked over the phone, slightly feeling cold, but before she could talk, a familiar voice screamed on the other end.

"Hotohori! Where did you take Yui? I've been calling her apartment but no one's answering!"

"Miaka?" The brunette gasped on the other end and Yui laughed at her reaction. "It's me, Yui. I'm in Sai—Hotohori's place. I'm cooking lunch now."

"Did you sleep there?"

"Yeah…" she said softly. "How was the baby shower?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Miaka screamed but instead of getting annoyed, Yui laughed at her friend's reaction. She didn't know why she did but she was feeling very light and happy.

"Well, he's a nice man."

Miaka made a sound. "Nice man? You called him a narcissistic bonehead last night!"

"That was last night, he's my boyfriend now…" Yui said, earning a gasp from her bestfriend. "Yes, Miaka. We're together now. Thanks for introducing us last night, it was very sweet of you."

"I can't believe—THAT WAS QUICK!"

"Well, we dated even before you introduced us, I guess your little match-making shoved us a bit." Yui laughed again. Miaka was silent on the other end.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Of course, you know how unwilling I am to enter a relationship after Tetsuya and Hotohori…he changed that. For the first time in six months, I'm actually looking forward to being with him. I should treat you…chocolate cake?"

Miaka laughed on the other end. "I'm happy for you, Yui. Yes, I would love a chocolate cake. Don't forget you promised that!" Yui laughed with her. "But wait, has he told you anything about his personal life?"

"We haven't talked much yet. Maybe after lunch. He's still sleeping, you know. Is there something I should now?" Yui put the breaded pork on the frying pan and it created a sizzling sound.

"Nah, he'll probably tell you himself. And it's not such a big deal, anyway. Oh well, I won't ruin your _honeymoon_. Say hi to _your_ boyfriend from me. Bye!" Yui laughed and said her goodbye.

Yui was humming as she fried the pork. The rice was almost ready too. She turned toward the counter and mixed the sauce happily, hoping he'd like what she cooked. She realized she should pull him off to the grocery store afterwards, they needed to buy daily sustenance and what remained in his refrigerator won't last until dinner. The rice cooker made a sound and she lifted the cover. The smell of steamed rice filled her senses and she placed the cover again. She almost dropped the bowl of _katsudon_ sauce when a woman walked into the kitchen. They gasped at each other, surprised. Silence filled them and she raked sharp eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, her voice tight. She was beautiful, with long purple hair and a pale smooth skin. Yui raised an eyebrow.

"I'm cooking for _my boyfriend_. Who are you?" she asked. The woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I'm your boyfriend's wife."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Please do leave reviews!_


	3. Love, Lies, and Truth

_Oh great, I forgot I have another chapter in my PC. Argh, I'm not supposed to be updating but heck, just this one chapter. See y'all soon after November! That won't be long from now. :)_

_**SakuraSunrise: **__Ahahaha! Yeah, I love them together. There's no lemon in this chapter, though. :)_

_**Michi: **__Not much clarifications in this chapter but I hope you like it! :) Even though I'm supposed to be in vacation mode, I can't stop thinking about Sai and Yui!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Friday's date has left a red mark on my heart…__I feel some resistance from a little bit of jealousy…_

_What will you give me to show that you are serious about loving me?_

_**- Ai mo uso mo Shinjitsu**_

* * *

YUI wiped the tears on her eyes. It was over, was it? And it hadn't even begun decently. She turned on the shower and let the cold waters wash through her body. That pathetic guy was already married and he… he wanted her to commit to him! It was crazy. He was crazy. She should have asked him first. Damn, even Miaka arranged them to be together! What was wrong with her? She lied on the bathtub and watched the white ceiling. And he never even explained himself. Well, it was partly her fault. After that woman left, she finished cooking and left as well without waking him up.

Miaka called her the other day asking why Hotohori called her. He was mad because she left without leaving her number and leaving without telling him. The nerve! His wife caught them. How… humiliating. She slid underwater to dispel the thoughts. No, she will no longer think of him. She will forget even agreeing to be his girlfriend. Erase Hotohori. Erase. Erase. Erase. He never happened. After a few minutes, she stood up panting and prepared for another hectic day at the hospital. She had been at the hospital for more than 24 hours and she just went home to take a bath.

Spending too much time at the hospital was normal for her. It was her penance for all the lives she killed for the senseless war in the book. It was useless, yes, but she wanted to do something in return. And spending her life at the hospital was the perfect way to do so. In her two years as a practicing surgeon, she had not encountered a patient who never survived. Some say because she was good but she knew it was not so. It was because for every patient she treats, she somehow gives that person a part of her soul. Being a doctor was the perfect way to make amends for the sins of her past. And spending most of her time at the hospital was enough to make her forget how empty her life was. All because Tetsuya chose to not marry her.

But then, if they pushed through with the marriage, it will be an empty marriage. Him leaving her was a wake up call; she cannot continue with this lifestyle. But how can she stop? This was the world she chose, the world she will live and die for. This was her penitence. Her parents migrated to Paris years ago and she was left in Tokyo to continue her profession. She was old enough to live alone. But deep inside she knew she doesn't want to be alone. The reason she doesn't want to go home was because no one was waiting for her at her scanty apartment. No one.

In less than 10 minutes, she arrived at the hospital through the train. She had a car but she never used it. She hated being alone in the car. She would rather travel the hard way. She found comfort in the company of many people, though she never knew them. She threw her things inside her locker and got changed. It's another day, another 24 hours of sacrifice. Yes, this was her life. It was stupid of her to put it in the side because of a one-night stand.

"How many surgeries do I have for the day?" she asked the head nurse. The woman smiled warmly. The woman knew she had not slept yet. And Yui can be quite ill-tempered when she lacked sleep.

"Three, doctor. Two minor ones and a bone marrow surgery later on." Yui pulled out a carton of milk. She hastily opened it and drank the cold liquid. "The first one will be done in an hour, a bad case of appendicitis from Room 325."

"Bring the patient in 30 minutes before the actual time. I checked him earlier and it might burst soon. I'll be at the operating room in 10 minutes." The woman bowed down and she finished her carton of milk, throwing it harshly on the bin.

She graduated two years ago at the top of her class. She managed to squeeze six years of medical training to four years including the supposed three year actual training. At the age of 25, she became the youngest resident surgeon. It helped that she studied in a medical high school. And it helped too that she was too depress from Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho to give other things attention. She was the youngest resident doctor in the hospital and because she had such an easy way of becoming a doctor, she makes up for it by working doubly hard. She hated rumors and as much as possible, doesn't want to cultivate a possible breeding ground of such useless things.

She tied her hair in a bun and walked out of the dining area. It was time to work. Another nurse made its way toward her holding up an x-ray scan while she was on the way to the operating room. "Doctor, can you please check this?" The nurse held up the scan and she looked at it. "He just came in from soccer practice. The kid's crying—"

"It's just a simple broken ankle. Just wrap it in bandages and send him home. Ask him to come back in a week." The nurse bowed and walked away. She was in a hospital for children and since the patients were mostly underage, the hospital was noisy.

"Doctor, I have a patient who stuck a pencil up his nose. Can you check him please? He's a very important guest." Yui checked her watch and followed the nurse. She still has 15 minutes to spare before the other kid gets brought into the slicing desk.

The kid was crying when he entered the room. "Aawww, don't cry sweetheart, this will be over in awhile." She turned her attention on the nurse. "Prepare some candies. Do you want candies, love?" she asked the boy sweetly. The boy stopped crying and nodded. She wiped his tears away. He was a cute boy with hazel eyes and brown hair. "You shouldn't cry, boys shouldn't cry at small wounds. How old are you?"

"Five," he said and she smiled. The boy blushed.

"Aren't you too early to be playing with pencils?" Yui held his head. "Close your eyes now. Doctor Hongou will make the pain go away." The boy closed his eyes and after spraying some medicine, pulled the pencil out very slowly. "What candy do you want? Would strawberry-flavored lollipops be okay?"

"Strawberries are okay. But I like lemons better." She took out the pencil.

"Okay, I'm going to spray medicine so your nose won't bleed. Close your eyes and tell me if it's too stingy." She sprayed the medicine and the kid winced. "I will buy lemons next time. You can open your eyes now."

The kid opened her eyes and she smiled at him. "It's gone! You're amazing, doctor!" She handed him the candy and the boy blushed. "Are you always here at the hospital?"

"Why, yes." She took off her gloves and handed it to her assistant.

"Can I come visit you?" She smiled wider.

"Of course, but don't stick anything on your nose, okay?" The boy nodded, his nose was still red. Somebody cleared his throat behind him and Yui gasped when she met a pair of hazel eyes. Hotohori smirked at her and Yui's eyes widened. What was he doing here?

"Thank you for taking care of Boshin." He stepped forward and lifted her chin. Her cheeks burned when he looked at her intently. "I thought I'd never see this pretty face again… I should punish you for running away." She pushed his hand away and looked at him sharply. How dare he say such things? He was married and this cute kid was probably…his son… She turned away and the kid smiled at him. She carried him from the bed and put him down.

"I'll see you again Boshin-kun. Remember, don't put anything on your nose again." The boy nodded.

"I'll come visit you again, doctor!"

"Go ahead, Boshin. I'll just have a word with Dr Hongou." Yui's back prickled when the nurse assisted the boy out of the room and she was left with him. She walked toward the door but he pulled her arm.

"Let go, I have an operation—" He kissed her forcedly, pushing her to the wall. Hotohori pinned her hands on the sides of her head, mouth moving hungrily on hers. Against her will, Yui closed her eyes and kissed him back. Damn, it had been two weeks. She…missed him. Hotohori slowly let go of her mouth and leaned on her forehead. They were both panting.

"Damn it, Yui. Are you playing with me? You said you'll never run away." He kissed her again, slowly letting go of her hands to hold her face. "Damn…"

"You were the one who was playing with me!" she hissed back and the bishonen looked back with surprise. "Your wife came in while I was cooking. Why didn't you tell me you're married? You even have a kid…" She bit her lip but she ended up crying anyway. She was too tired to control all the frustrations inside her. He kissed her again.

"You've misunderstood. Houki—" Knocks came from the other side of the room, cutting him and their little conversation.

"Doctor, the patient is already in the operating room, 30 minutes earlier as you requested." Hotohori slowly let her go and she wiped her face.

"I'm coming," she said, her voice breaking.

"Yui…" Hotohori touched her arm, not as demanding as the earlier one.

"I'm busy." She pulled her hand away and opened the door, closing it behind her. She was suddenly very tired. And the fact that she had not slept for 24 hours was starting to affect her thinking. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. There was no use thinking of him, she has a patient to attend to.

* * *

"WHAT time will Dr. Hongou's operation end?" Hotohori asked the head nurse and the woman browsed through the schedules.

"The current operation will last for more than an hour, Sir. Dr. Hongou has two more operations for the day. Another one will start an hour after the first one. But knowing Dr. Hongou, she will ask the patient in 30 minutes earlier," the nurse replied, blushing. Hotohori sighed.

"How long will the next operation take place?"

"Probably three hours sir," A frown made its way on his beautiful face. How can she work for five hours without rest?

"And the last one?"

"It's a major operation sir so it will probably last for more than six hours." The nurse smiled. "Is there anything you want to tell her, Seishuku-san?"

"You said she just went home to take a bath, how many hours had she worked here yesterday?" he asked, the nurse immediately opened the schedule book and looked for Yui's name.

"She's worked for a little more than 24 hours sir." Hotohori's eyes widened. More than 24 hours and an additional 12 hours? Was she trying to kill herself? "When does she take a day-off?"

"Usually it's on Wednesdays and Saturdays, sir. But Dr. Hongou seldom take day-offs. She only took a day-off the Wednesday two weeks ago. Other than that, she's here everyday." Hotohori nodded.

"I see. I'm not very busy. I will wait for her."

"Sir, may I know how you are related to Dr. Hongou?" she asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. We just became a couple a few weeks ago so I'm not very familiar with her schedule. Thank you again for your hospitality. Rest assured I will put in a good word about you." He smiled and the nurse blushed harder. She bowed countless times as he turned and headed off to a familiar office. He was always in the hospital but he never saw Yui before. Probably because she was always inside the operating room. Another former Suzaku warrior owned the place and Hotohori always brings his Boshin here.

"Ah, Hotohori, you're still here? I was told your nephew was taken cared of hours ago." A talk bulky man turned to him and placed folders on the table.

"Mitsukake, your hospital is slaving my girlfriend. Can you give her two days off after this?"

"Girlfriend? You have a new girlfriend? And from one of my ranks? I told you, keep away from my team," he said softly, still focused on the papers in front of him.

"Yes, Dr. Hongou is my girlfriend." The man looked up, eyebrows creased. "She has been working for more than 24 hours already, and she has three operations to do today. It's too much. I'm an economic slavedriver but I don't drive my team for more than a day without rest."

"You must be hallucinating, Saihitei. Are you stoned?" Hotohori's jaw tightened.

"Not today, thank you. Yui is my girlfriend and yes, she was the Seiryuu no miko. So what? She's better than the other women I have associated myself with."

"Does she even know who you are?" Mitsukake had placed the paper down and was leaning on the table to look at him intently.

"As Hotohori, yes."

"As Saihitei Seishuku?" Hotohori frowned.

"How are we going to discuss our personal lives if she technically lives here?" he said defensively. He and Yui had not discussed anything save for the fact that they were too attracted to each other for their own good. "Please Mitsukake, can you give her two days of rest?"

The older man sighed and smiled. "How can I say No the next prime minister?"

"It won't happen soon. Father is fixed on training Tendoh for the role. I am afraid being Japan's highest authority does not entice me anymore." Mitsukake didn't say a word, waiting for the former emperor to continue. When he didn't say anything, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Why is that so?"

"I'm tired of playing the games of the elite. I want a peaceful solitary life in my own palace with the woman I love."

"When we met eight years ago, you were quite eager to succeed your father. You were even willing to have your brother killed just to get that position. Why change your mind now?" Hotohori didn't answer. "Is Yui part of it?" Hotohori's eyes widened. Was Yui part of it? Was she the reason he wanted to become as inconspicuous as possible? To live a normal life?

"You're straying from the reason why I came to your office. I'm asking for two days off for—"

"I already said yes, weren't you listening?" Hotohori stood up and looked outside his window. It was already late afternoon and Yui had to stay for 10 more hours. "I'm glad you've finally settled on a girl, but Saihitei, I swear I will kill you if something happens to Dr. Hongou. She is my best doctor, a few more years and she will exceed me. I—"

"Mitsukake, am I very different from when we first met?" he asked, eyeing the children who were walking away from the hospital.

"People change. We are not the same people we were in the book." The doctor sighed and continued to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "Don't use her to have your revenge. Yui… Yui is already broken, don't break her more. Miaka, even I, will not like it."

"Have I become a ruthless man?" He asked. If he were sad in his past life as Konan's emperor, this current life was lonelier. He literally had to work hard to be where he was. Instead of being in the spotlight, he had always been in the shadow of his older brother Tendoh. They were not separated and he had to fill the shoes of the second son, the least favorite, the unloved. He was living the life the former led in the book. He was unwanted.

"If I compare you to the Emperor I know, I will say you are _very_ different. The Emperor got his position because of the cruelty of the Empress. In this lifetime, you do it by yourself. It doesn't make you a good man, but you do get what you want."

"Will Yui…?" Hotohori shook his head. It was no use getting sulky and dramatic.

He cannot change for one woman. Yui was… just a woman who caught his fancy. Why had he thought of falling for her? The only woman he loved was Houki, her and nothing else. And she broke his heart. Why would Yui be different? The women who entered his life only did so because he forced them into it or because they knew who he was. Yui was the same. But still… No, if she wanted to play, he will play along.

"I'll see you soon, Mitsukake. Thank you for being considerate of my girlfriend." He walked out, not once turning to the doctor who eyed him with concern.

* * *

YUI slumped on one of the chairs in the waiting area. It was the blue chairs the family members sat on when one of them gets into the slicing desk. It was already past three in the morning and she had a habit of sitting there after a successful operation.

She sighed. She was tired but she was happy the girl survived the bone marrow transplant. She was too young to be diagnosed with leukemia and to undergo such a critical operation. Her hand was newly-washed but she can smell the traces of blood. It never faded no matter how many times she washed them. This time, the blood made her happy, she was able to save another life. She sighed and was surprised when the smell of hot coffee lingered under her nose. The blonde woman turned to her left and was surprised when Hotohori smiled, offering two cups of coffee. She looked down, her hands were trembling. She had not noticed him sitting beside her, she was probably too absorb in thoughts. He offered the coffee again.

"I didn't know what to get so I bought latte and brewed," he said softly. Yui briefly remembered their little encounter in one of the rooms earlier. Her heart sank. He was married and he had a son. But even so, her face was burning at just being beside him.

"I don't drink coffee." Her lips curved to a pained smile. The man sighed beside him. "Why are you still here?"

"You still have my shirt." Yui made a face and frowned at him.

"Fine. I'll return it. You should have told me that's all you want," she said in an irritated voice. She stood up but before she was able to stand, he wrapped an arm around her and leaned on her head.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled, slightly laughing. Yui's cheeks burned at their closeness. "I stayed because I want to talk to you." He tucked some stray hair behind her ear but she continued to look down, face still flushed. "I'm not married. At least not anymore."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You're my girlfriend. And it's the reason you ran away with my shirt," he said and Yui frowned.

"But you have a family. Your son looks so charming…" she said even before she could stop herself. She was thinking of the boy the whole time. Yes, Boshin looked exactly like him. "I don't want to be just another woman..."

"Son? Boshin is my nephew." She looked up to find him shaking his head. "What kind of thoughts are running in your head, Hongou?" Hotohori smiled wider. "You were jealous…?"

"I'm not buying any of this. Sai, I'm tired and wasted and I… I don't want to listen to excuses. I have to do rounds before I go home and…" Tears fell from her eyes. "There are people who needs my attention other than…some hot guy I met at the bar."

Hotohori leaned on the back of the seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yui felt guilty, he was waiting for her. The nurses told her in-between operations that he was outside, patiently waiting. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into a relationship. I guess, we're both not ready." He sighed again but didn't move away.

Yui took one of the cups and drank it. The hot contents burned her tongue and she made a face. "It's hot…"

"Its coffee, it's supposed to be hot." Hotohori told her, laughing. She smiled at him and he smiled back, brushing her cheek. "Do you want me to kiss the pain away?" Yui flushed more and immediately shook her head, earning another round of laughter from him.

"Did you like the katsudon?" she asked, turning away from him.

"Of course. It was the best meal I've eaten in a long time." Yui smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Silence filled them and Yui briefly thought their conversations would probably revolve on the same awkward topics if they had met first through Miaka. Sad, she thought, they were so attracted to each other but it seemed they came into each other's lives at the wrong time.

"How long do those rounds usually take?" he asked and Yui smiled, laughing lightly. He looked at her intently, as if he couldn't believe he made her laugh.

"Probably an hour or two." He nodded slowly.

"I can wait for another hour or two," he said in a bowed head. "May I take you home afterwards?" he asked, in a very polite manner.

"Let's go home," she said and Hotohori looked at her with a questioning look. She stood up and offered her hand. "Yui thought Hotohori offered to take her home?" He blinked at her with disbelief. "Oh well, I guess she'll have to take the subway again." She turned and walked away. She was a few steps away when he paced with her.

"Yui…can… Can Hotohori take the subway with Yui?" They stopped walking and Yui blinked at him. He'll take the subway with her? What happened to I'm-rich-look-at-my-limo? She smiled.

"I guess so. It's not mine." He smiled wider and they walked together toward her lockers. She pulled out her bag and they walked out of the hospital. Some of the people openly gaped as they walked out. The limousine stopped on the front of the hospital when they stepped out but Hotohori tapped the driver's shoulder.

"I'm taking the subway today. Wait for my call tomorrow morning. Thank you." The driver looked back with disbelief but bowed nonetheless.

Together, they walked toward the station, not saying anything but very much aware of each other's presence. He was so different, Yui thought as they waited for the train. The train stopped and Yui helped an elderly woman walk inside.

"Thank you for helping me, child. My legs are becoming very bad by the day." She smiled at the woman. She always sees her once a month when she goes home at this time. "But my legs are improving, thank you for giving a really good supplement. It even worked for my husband. I'm sorry we can't pay you…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help. Don't forget, if you need anything, you can call me anytime." They exchanged some stories for the day and Yui laughed with her. The old woman was very talkative and was very warm to Hotohori. She went down a few stations after.

"Do you know her?" he asked and she shook her head. "You seemed close."

"She lives in a home for the old. Every month, she's allowed to go anywhere she likes. Much like a day-off. And she spends the day walking around Tokyo. She always goes home at this time in the same coach."

"Her husband—"

"He's been dead for three years. She always visits his grave when she goes out." A pained smile left her lips and she looked out at the Tokyo skyline. "They used to walk together when he was still alive. I've met him once." Hotohori pulled her into his arms and she leaned to him. The night was cold but his arms were warm. "Why are you taking the train with me?" she asked as they neared her station.

"I just… want to see the world you see everyday."

"It's not very special."

Hotohori smiled. "It's better than mine." He pulled her closer. "Yui… Can Hotohori sleep over in Yui's place for the night?" She didn't answer and he never asked again. When the train reached their stop, he didn't move toward the door. Smiling, she laced their hands together and pulled him. He followed her hesitantly like a little kid wanting to be dragged. "Don't pull too much," he said when they were near her apartment.

"You're too slow, we might get pneumonia in this cold." When they reached her apartment, she took out a key and opened the door. "Close it behind you. Make yourself at home." Hotohori tentatively entered her place and looked around. She headed for the sink and started to brush her teeth. She was so tired, her eyes were literally closed. She was done with brushing her teeth and washing her face when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist and turned her around. Hotohori kissed her and even in her sleepy state, she could feel the fire in the movement of their mouths.

"Yui… can I use your toothbrush?" She laughed and nodded. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I'll look for something you can wear." He shook his head and lifted her up to make her sit on the sink.

"Hotohori doesn't mind sleeping naked with Yui." Her face burned and before she can protest, he kissed her deeply again, taking off her clothes with his skillful hands.

"Sai…Hotohori…" He silenced her with his mouth and she shivered when his cold hands raked her bare back. "Wait…"

Her protest faded into moans when he put a hardened breast into his warm mouth, circling the rosy tip with his tongue. His mouth reached for her mouth again and Yui kissed him back regardless of how tired she was.

"I miss you…" he whispered and he cupped her face, thumbing her burning cheek. "I've even hired an investigator to find you."

He kissed her again and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs on her waist. Hotohori carried her toward her room and pushed her to the bed. He took off his shirt and threw the remaining clothes between them on the floor. Yui couldn't resist. She was too tired to go against him and she… wanted him just as badly. He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Hotohori…"

"Shhh…go to sleep, Yui… You're tired. I'll make love to you all day tomorrow. Sleep for now." He planted kisses on her face and before Yui could say how she too missed him, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, before you start hating Hotohori here, I wanted to explain a few things. It's a mature fic, not just in adult content but also in the story itself. In this fic, I made Hotohori the second son of a prominent family, meaning he's not the favorite kid and he's always in the shadow of the first-born. Their complicated adult lives will be discussed more in the next chapters. Anyway, I loooove the third part (hospital-train-apartment scene). Hope you like it too! Please do leave reviews!_


	4. Embraced by the Stars Tonight

_Sorry for the long-delayed update! I've been focused too much on __**The Pretend Boyfriend **__and the holidays made me want to sleep all day instead of write. Ehehehe. Anyway, I'm very thankful for your support in this very mature story between Yui and Hotohori! I haven't decided yet on key details so I'm still floating in serendipity. The holidays sure drained my creative juices._

_I think I was kinda rushing to write another Yui-Sai story too, especially since I just finished __**Serendipity**__. But anyway, I'll try to update this one, though my attention had been taken by other pairings, especially with my Yui-Tezuka and Yui-Seiryuu stories. Btw, updates might take longer as I'm currently working non-stop to please my editor. Ho-hum, being a writer is such hard especially when it's your bread and butter. Anyway, please don't forget to leave reviews!_

_**xBeautifulMage: **__I'm glad you're kinda used to lemon. Ahahaha! There will be more lemon here but I hope you find the time to read this fic. I know you've been very busy lately! :)_

_**Michi: **__This chapter answers their status. Still not very clear but I guess the situation they are in are quite clear in this chapter. Ehehe... :) The succeeding chapters will show a more angsty inconsiderate Sai... ;p_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Glad you liked my Yui-Sai stories. So far, they're my most well-thought out stories. :)_

_**Ishida-Nadare: **__Oh, here's chapter 4 now. This fic is still a long way to go but I hope you'll continue reading! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_In this world, the best place for feelings is inside your heart...__Do you feel the throbbing from my heart to your ears?_

_What I need now is you... There's no other happiness more than that..._

_**- Konya mo Hoshi ni Dakarete**_

* * *

"CANCEL all my appointments today and tomorrow," Saihitei told his secretary over the phone.

"But sir, you have important meetings scheduled tomorrow—"

"I said cancel it. Don't make me repeat myself," he said sternly and the woman was left with no choice but to follow his instructions. Annoyed, Saihitei canceled the call and sighed. He spent the night in Yui's place and had not been able to change clothes. His secretary had been nagging him since early today about his appointments and he was still tired from waiting at the hospital.

"You don't have to cancel your appointments for me," Yui softly said. Saihitei turned and found her standing at the door of her room, wearing a robe. He smirked, she still looked tired and her voice was still rough from sleep.

"Why not?" He looked through her form. Her curves were evident in anything she wears and donning a robe made her equally seductive in his eyes. He raked hazel eyes over her figure and deliberated whether to unclothe her and push her back to bed or ask her to prepare breakfast. It was already late in the morning, he was slightly hungry. "Would you rather stay here alone for two days?"

Yui laughed lightly and Saihitei's heart beat loudly. He blinked. What was that? He was old enough to stop feeling like a pre-pubescent teen yet the small things make him feel like one. She walked toward him and smiled, a warm tired smile.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, stopping within arm's reach. He threw his phone on the couch and pulled her waist.

"What do _you_ want?" Saihitei leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Toast?" she whispered as he planted kisses on her soft lips. "Pancakes?" He moved down her neck, leaving moist kisses on her skin. "Sai…if you continue, I might change my mind completely…"

"Hmmm…?" he kissed her again and was rewarded with a warm smile. He raised an eyebrow and without another word, pulled the ties of her robe and satisfied his eyes with the beauty of her naked body. He moved his hands on her waist, lining the smooth curve, moving down to cup her well-shaped buttocks. "Can I have you for breakfast instead?" he asked, looking down on half-lidded blue eyes.

"No. I'm seriously hungry, Saihitei…" He smirked and pulled the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall on the floor while getting very little resistance.

"It's decided, you'll be my breakfast." Yui's fluttered open and in a heartbeat, he leaned down to devour her pink cherry lips.

"Wait—" Yui resisted but her words dissolved in a series of moans as Saihitei explored her mouth. He loved hearing her moan. He was good at making girls voice out their pleasures when they make love, but Yui's case was different. He always gets a different thrill when he hears her moan his name. "If someone walks in—"

Saihitei pushed her to the couch and in quick motions, took off his shirt. "So what? You're my girlfriend." He kissed her again as his hands roamed the familiar curves of her body. The mere feel of her skin brought him to sensual heights, and in a few seconds he was throbbing hard.

"Yui…I miss your hands…" he whispered, making her flush. He took one of her soft hands and brought it toward the hardness between his legs. "Please…" he begged, voice laborious at the thought of being able to do this again with her. Two weeks was too much. He had never been celibate for more than three days.

Yui bit her lip and unbuttoned his jeans. Saihitei watched her cheeks brightened as she slid a hand inside his trousers, stroking his manhood with her skilled hand. Saihitei let out a groan as she slowly, deliberately pulled him out. She thumbed the tip and he closed his eyes at the sheer sensuality of being touched by her. Yui's eyes were evasive at first but after a few mild strokes focused her attention on what she held in her hand.

"Like what you see?" he teased and she flushed again, lips pursed tightly. "I miss you too much, I might come in your hand if you touch me longer." Yui smiled lightly and bit her lower lip again. He planted a kiss on her mouth. To his surprise, she gently pushed him to the couch, still clutching him, and kissed him back desperately.

"The faster you come, the better." Yui bit his lip and before he could react, she kneeled before him and licked the tip of his throbbing manhood. Saihitei leaned back, releasing a guttural moan of satisfaction. She tasted him again, this time starting from the shaft to the tip, and he shivered under her mercy.

"Yui-hime…you're a naughty girl," he managed to voice out but he was unable to contain the heavy breaking sound from his mouth.

He was deliriously pleased with the situation. Saihitei silently cursed, he was supposed to do the servicing, not the other way around. But his knees were weak. Inside, he admitted wanting this. No girl made him feel this wonderful about sex before. She was tired from her operations yet seemed very eager to please him. He smirked, head clouded by the wonderful sensations that had his body completely submissive. If she continues, he will be completely driven off the edge—a spot that never happened to him before.

"I told you I'm hungry." Yui smiled sweetly and to his disappointment, she stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Wait for awhile."

"Yui—" She came back with a bottle of whipped cream. "What—" Saihitei's eyes widened when she started to drizzle his prick with the sweet white substance. The coldness surprised him and he was about to protest when Yui threw the bottle, making it clank a few feet away. "What are you—"

"My, my. I didn't know _my boyfriend_ is a whipped cream virgin," she teased and his cheeks brightened, a fact that seldom—never—happened. "Well, it's my first time too so tell me if you like it…" Without another word Yui leaned down and cleaned the cream off him with her hungry warm tongue.

* * *

YUI winced slightly as Saihitei started to thrust. She was sitting on his lap, still on the couch. They had been making out since she woke up and before they finally do the finale, she had successfully urged him to wear a condom. He was reluctant at first but she eventually succeeded.

"I only wear condoms when I fuck a hooker or a one-night stand," Saihitei explained earlier. "I don't wear one with girlfriends—"

"You were not wearing one when we first did this—" she told him, handing him a pack. "And we had a one-night stand. It's really careless."

"That's different, Yui. You're different—" he insisted, stopping in midsentence. Instead of giving up, she looked at him in a slightly annoyed but determined manner.

"I don't want to get pregnant, _ne_. Unless you promise to not come inside me, I'll let you pass. But you won't do it because you're so stubborn," she pouted and he pushed her to the couch.

"You're the one who's stubborn. Yui—Fine. But you put it." He took her hand and placed the pack on her palm. He smirked and sat down on the couch, parting his legs for her. "If you don't do it right, we won't wear it everytime we have sex."

Yui raised an eyebrow and annoyingly opened the pack. He probably thinks she doesn't know how to put one. She was a doctor, for Seiryuu's sake, she's supposed to _know_. And besides, she thought, among the men she slept with in the last three months, only Saihitei went inside her without protection.

Yui sat on his lap and she wanted to wash off the smirk on his face as he watched her open the pack and took the content between her fingers. She raised an eyebrow and in one quick motion, inserted the rubbery thing on his protruding member. Saihitei let out a disappointed grunt but didn't say anything more. He pulled her thigh and in a rather forceful way, had her seat on him and penetrated her.

Saihitei thrust again and she closed her eyes, shaking off the uneasiness. She leaned on his shoulder, trying to hide the discomfort. Having slept with Saihitei without one, Yui realized she liked it better when nothing separated them. He was big and the rubbery texture slid to her walls, creating a very uncomfortable and squeaky feeling. She tried to moan appreciatively, to let him think she was enjoying this, but it was futile. She'll definitely ache after this session. And he'll definitely realize sooner how uncomfortable she was.

"Damn it Yui. I'm taking it off." Without another word, Saihitei slid out and immediately pulled off the condom. Before she could protest, he slid back inside and she uttered a heavy moan. "Now that sounds better," he teased and started to thrust into her again. Yes, he was right, this was better. But still…all thoughts disappeared as pleasure washed over her body very slowly.

"Sai…" she called him, leaning back in building ecstacy, unable to control herself much longer.

How can she still hold her release after coming countless times with him? Right now, as he slide into her, Yui realized again and again how perfect they were for each other, how their bodies fit well, completing a lacking part of themselves. Her fingers dug on his shoulders as they rocked together on the couch, his pelvic bone rubbing that hidden nib that sent unexplainable pleasure throughout her body.

"Sai—" she called in desperation, trying to rock faster, but he was intentionally slowing the motion.

"You sound desperate, hime…" he teased, voice tight and heavy. His hands clutched her thighs, supporting her on top of him. With a smirk, he moved his hands behind her knees and pulled her closer, moving deeper into her. She made a sound from both pain and pleasure. He was deep, very deep, inside her now, and the size was driving her insane. He started to move, very slowly, increasing the wonderful agony that filled her. Her body ached for release, too anxious that her mind clouded with thousand wonderful sensations.

"Sai… please… make me come…"

"Yui… Don't leave me…" Saihitei whispered, voice in the brink. He was desperate as well but he wanted to take it slow, achingly slow. "Yui…" their faces were a breath away, their mouths parted, letting out moans. His words were blurred in her ears but she understood, like it was imbued in her.

"I won't… I promise… I won't leave you…" He started to move faster and Yui leaned back, grinding deeper into him. Desperate screams left her and she closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful sensation of being close to exploding. His hands supported her, helping her sway on top of him.

"Yui—fuck!" Saihitei screamed in desperation and she answered by calling his name over and over and over again. He thrust strongly upward and she came, slowly, pleasure filling every tip, every vein, every cell in her body, blanketing her in a warm wonderful heavenly sensation. "Yui—I love—" Their mouths met in a wild exchange of kisses as they both came, so loud it momentarily swept them of all sanity.

Every part of her body shivered involuntarily as the pleasure gently subsided. "Saihitei…" she called him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulder, still delirious, head still throbbing from that wonderful wonderful release. He was heaving wildly, leaning completely on the couch, looking up at the pale white ceiling. He planted kisses on her ear and she laughed.

"Are you still hungry, huh, hime?" She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "Should we just sleep the day away?" Yui laughed and nodded slowly. She was drained from all the lovemaking and her eyes were closing on its own. Saihitei assisted her up and slowly slid off her, and then pulled her into his lap. A few more seconds and they were asleep.

* * *

"TELL me about yourself," Yui urged the handsome man beside her as she placed food on the spoon. She offered it up and even though it was still a few inches away from the plate, Saihitei leaned down and inserted the food into his mouth. They were literally starving when they woke up, too hungry that they resorted to eating cold steamed rice and scrambled eggs—the easiest and fastest one she could cook in less than five minutes.

Saihitei took a toast and bit into it, hungrily devouring the meager food on their makeshift table. They opted to eat on the bed using a small wooden table she reserved for patients. They were sharing one plate and she was literally feeding him, once in awhile eating her share of the meal. Saihitei offered the toast and she bit into it, hungry from eating nothing for the day. They were sitting side by side, she was wearing a robe while he only covered the lower part of his body with a blanket.

"There's not much to know about me," he started and she made a face. He laughed at her reaction and planted a kiss on her lips. "Fine. I came from a good family, studied in a good school, put up my own business with my inheritance, and…that's basically it."

Yui brushed off the crumbs on his lips and he leaned down to kiss her again. "Hmmm… That's it?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Well… yeah… That's about it." Yui rolled her eyes and fed him again. Saihitei eagerly ate the food and smiled at her. "Okay, what else…? I… used to be married but I'm divorced now."

"Why did you two separate?" she asked and Saihitei grew serious. He swallowed the food and turned away to drink from a bottle of water. When he faced her, he was wearing a mischievous look on his face.

"What are you going to give in exchange?" he asked, smirking. Yui's eyebrows creased. "In business, everything comes at a price."

"But this is not business, Hotohori—I mean Saihitei. This is a normal simple exchange between two people in a relationship."

She took the bottled water from him and drank from it. She had finally satiated her hunger and her body was craving for another round of sleep. It was past midnight already and they have less than 24 hours left to be together. The opportunity to be with him might come less in the future and she wanted to know the most she can learn about him.

Saihitei laughed smugly and carried the small table from the bed and placed it on the floor. He immediately pushed her to the bed and loomed above her, pulling the strings of her robe slowly. Before she could protest, Saihitei captured her mouth for a kiss and didn't leave until they both needed an intake of air. By then, he had successfully unclothed her and was clasping a hardened breast in his hand, rolling the protruding tip on his fingers.

"Sai… you haven't answered me yet…"

"Oh? But you don't want to know about it, hime…" he bit the nipple and she stifled a moan. Warm soft tongue trailed a line from her chest to her lobe, making her body shiver. "Who cares about my past, you're my present now." He bit her neck and Yui let out a surprised moan.

"But Sai…" He stopped playing with her neck and looked down on her, hazel eyes meeting her blue orbs and looking at it very intently.

"I only have 20 hours to be with you, Yui. I don't want to waste it talking about something that we can discuss over dinner." His hand moved south, to the sensitive area between her legs. Yui fidgeted as he parted her folds and caressed, without lubrication, her nib, sending a certain shuddering feeling through her spine. She arched slightly, breathing getting rasp. "I want to fuck you until the next morning, Yui-hime…" he whispered in a deep heavy voice. Yui looked up and saw hazel eyes clouded with desire.

He rubbed deeper and Yui closed her eyes, giving in, countless times that night to the man who can trigger an overwhelming desire in her.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm really sorry if this turned out to be a very raunchy chapter. I've been trying to imagine how they would treat each other since they've been apart for two weeks and I realized that since they're too sexually attracted to each other for their own good, Yui and Saihitei would spend the whole time fucking each other senseless. There'll be more serious stuff in the next chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your reviews!_


	5. Sweet Home

_After such a long hiatus, I finally know how to continue this Yui-Sai fiction. I'm sorry if the previous chapter was full of lemony goodness. It was relevant to the main struggle of this fic. Now that I've mentioned it, I've only just introduced the characters and haven't shown the real problem yet. From this chapter onwards, things will not be as light and happy. It's gonna be dramatic, I think. (I told you, this is a mature story.) Please read on and tell me what you think!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yeah, there's lots of lemon in the previous chapter. I don't know if the revelations are enough here but it'll give you an idea on Sai's background. :D Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

_**Ishida-Nadare: **__Actually, this chapter might not reveal too much, but I think I left enough tension. :D Hope you like this chappie._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Well, they only made love three times all in all, the rest were just fondling. ;p The love scenes are not really relevant but the conversation is—and I couldn't think up of a scene where they can talk about those things except in bed. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Once again I pretend I don't care… Blot out the colors of my sadness and smile…_

_I know how important it is to trust you… But when it really matters, I start to have doubts…_

_**- Okaeri**_

* * *

"IT'S lousy to have yer girlfriend investigated, ne," a rough voice broke Saihitei's concentration, making him look up from the folder. He was skimming through the reports the man gave him. "If I only knew that girl's yer girlfriend, I ain't have done it."

"There's no law that bars me from hiring an investigator, Tasuki. And no law forbids me from having anyone close to me investigated. Everyone in high society does this. You know how the elite play," he noted, closing the folder and placing it on his table.

"It's crazy, man. Why d'ya even hired me?" The redhead leaned on the seat, arms still crossed. Saihitei pulled the table's drawer and took out a cigarette pack. He threw it on the table, a few inches away from the former bandit. Tasuki sighed and took it, pulling out a stick and lighting the cigarette. Saihitei likewise took a stick and started to smoke.

"I trust you, that's why." Saihitei leaned on the chair. It took him awhile before he finally decided to have Yui investigated. He had to do it; once his family knows about her, they'll do the same thing. And he wanted to know her secrets before anyone does. "I already had the money deposited in your account. You should have gotten it by now." He exhaled the nicotine coolly.

"What's the deal with you and the Seiryuu no miko?" Tasuki eyed the former Emperor suspiciously. "What're you planning to do this time?"

"Nothing. We're in a relationship, is all."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow and Saihitei smirked. "She and I ain't close or anythin' but she's Miaka's friend, ne. Don't include her in yer family affairs." Tasuki placed the cigarette in his mouth, leaving it in place.

"I won't. I'm just making sure she's clean."

"Well, she ain't a saint but she's worthy enough of the Seishuku name—" Tasuki cut himself and turned to the man. "Sorry, forgot yer not the type to settle down." Saihitei didn't respond and instead focused on smoking. The room filled with white smoke from burning cigarettes. "How're you, man?"

"Barely living,"Saihitei responded. "Don't get me wrong. The hotels are giving me continuous flow of money. I am every bit financially stable." Tasuki eyed the former Emperor and Saihitei sighed. He could not stop himself from talking when he's in the company of former warriors.

"How long are ye a couple?"

"More than a month, no make it two." A smile made its way across his handsome face and he covered his mouth to hide his reaction. But the bandit already saw it, saw the sudden lightness that filled his friend's face.

"Yui eh… Hate to admit it but she's good for you," Tasuki noted, finishing his stick and standing up. "I better go ahead."

"Tasuki, please don't tell anyone I asked you to do this…" Saihitei said, finishing his stick and watching the redhead put on his coat and hat. "It would be troublesome if the others find out." He was pertaining to the rest of the gang. Some would react negatively if they find out, especially Miaka.

"Course, it'll ruin me reputation." Tasuki raised his hand and went out of the door. Saihitei sighed again once he was alone in the room. He took another stick and lit it, deep in thoughts. He gently opened the folder again, reading the information Tasuki got of her.

Saihitei brushed through the hospital schedules and her academic and personal background. _She's slept with three men for the last six months. One night stands. No names, no contact information, just sex. She's in a relationship for 10 years and it suddenly went off to smoke. _Saihitei shook his head, clueless why this guy named Tetsuya left her. But then, if they were together, they'd be illegal partners. Or she'll probably not even look at him. His mobile phone rang and Saihitei immediately answered it.

"Sai, it's me Houki." The former Emperor's brow creased. It was only a little past lunch and he knew too well why Houki would call at this time. "Can I come over for awhile? I'm lonely."

"My girlfriend would not like that," he told her slowly, earning a light chuckle from the woman. "Your husband would not like that, either. Boshin—"

"—Is at school, Sai. I won't be picking him up in an hour or so. I miss you, there I said it," Houki told him and Saihitei's brow creased. His heart was pounding. His head was sending him a warning. For the first time, Saihitei felt he was not supposed to talk to the woman to begin with.

"You can't come."

"She won't know. I'll leave immediately afterward. Tendoh and I haven't been talking lately. I have needs, Sai. Please don't torture me. I'll beg even if I have to," Houki told him on the other line.

Saihitei rubbed his temple. He thought everything would be over for them the moment he entered a new relationship. But he started this, wanted this complicated life. Only, he doesn't know how to end it, never entertained the thought of ending it in the past. But now, things have suddenly changed. What he wanted from Houki before, he does not want anymore. It was a new realization and he cursed his cowardice and foolishness. He should have not started _this_ in the first place.

"Houki…"

"Don't act guilty. We've been doing this behind everyone's back for years. You've been using me as your revenge for god knows how long. Sai, you enjoy doing this with me more than with anyone else. Please, just this once…"

"Fine. I'm not busy today. Come here quick, I don't have all day to wait for you," Saihitei said venomously. His temple was throbbing harder and harder. He'll think about it later, he has a woman to satisfy at the moment. Houki laughed on the other end.

"I knew you'd say that." Right after she said the last word, the doorbell rang. "I'm here, tiger."

* * *

SAIHITEI closed his eyes as his release came, not too hard to leave him breathless but enough to make him weak. Yui's face filled his thoughts. If she weren't in his head, he wouldn't have come at all. It was crazy how he seemed unaffected by Houki's advances. He used to be too easy to please. But now, he had to close his eyes and imagine the blond woman. Damn, he thought, he was getting too attached to Yui.

He moved away from the woman and lied face down on the bed, heaving hard. He was slightly disgusted with what he did. It was a foreign feeling, something he never thought he'd feel for the first woman he ever loved. They grew up together and he had fantasized this woman since they were children. In the past, he would have done anything just to get her for himself. But now, her allure have faded away. He wanted someone else. Houki moved toward him and placed her head on his back, lining his smooth skin with her long fingers.

"You've changed," she said, likewise heaving madly. "You used to always come inside me." Saihitei kept his eyes closed. He doesn't want to see her face, hear her voice. It was too much.

"You should go now."

"What? That's it?" Houki asked with disbelief. "We used to do this for three consecutive times before!" She moved away from him and sat up on the bed. "I don't know what that girl fed you but—"

"I'm tired," Saihitei said indifferently, opening his eyes but looking at Yui's ring on the bedside table. He forgot to return it. Would she even want it back? From Tasuki's reports, it was from Tetsuya—their engagement ring. Maybe he'll just throw it away, it was not too expensive to begin with. He'll give her a better, more beautiful ring one of these days. "Boushin is waiting for you."

"Fine." Houki moved from the bed and started to get dressed. "I feel that I'm losing you, Saihitei. If that girl steals you away…" The beautiful woman stood up from the bed and annoyingly threw the empty condom pack. "You even used a condom…" she noted to herself but Saihitei heard it.

"We should stop seeing each other. You should stop coming here, either." Saihitei sat up on his side of the bed, still not looking at the woman. He gently took the ring and placed it on his pinky. It slid in easily.

"This was the condition you asked for when you agreed to divorce me, Saihitei." Houki was busy putting on her heels. "You were the one who told me: Tendoh will have your heart but I will still have your body. Have you changed your mind already? You don't want to use me anymore?"

Sai's hands clutched the ring and he looked out at the thick draperies that covered the window. He used to always fuck Houki with the windows open, willing to be seen by everyone. Right now, he was afraid to be seen with her, not because she was his brother's wife but because he was in a relationship. Tasuki and Mitsukake were both right, he shouldn't drag Yui into his family affairs. The stone hurt his hand and he opened his palm, blood flowing from the little wound.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Yui asked after a round of fiery sex. She was leaning on his chest, lining the muscles with her fingers. She looked up and smiled at him, blushing. "Making love to you feels more wonderful than wonderful, Saihitei."

He laughed lightly and she flushed harder. He lifted his hand to push some stray hair from her beautiful face. "You're falling for me." Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, looking away.

"You are my boyfriend. Can't I fall in love with my boyfriend?" she asked, shyly meeting his gaze. She leaned on his chest again, looking at him. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and everything she does fascinates him. "Sai… Do you love me?"

A smile made its way across his face. "If you ask me again, I'll do _it_ again." Yui laughed lightly and covered her face.

"Sai… Do you love me?" He answered her with a chuckle, immediately pinning her to the bed for another round of love-making. Yes, between them it was making love. It was no longer just sex. Why did he realize it just now? Why?

"I'm leaving," Houki's voice cut his reveries and Hotohori looked away when Houki sat beside him. "At least give me a goodbye kiss." He hadn't move and she gritted her teeth. She made him turn and kissed him forcedly. Saihitei didn't respond, nor did he close his eyes. An angry Houki faced him afterward. "I'll see you again." The woman said sternly.

She was out of the pad when Saihitei realized that he was clutching the ring again—and it hurt.

* * *

"WELCOME home," Yui greeted him with a kiss. Saihitei immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. He had made a habit of sleeping over her place four times a week. He had even left some of his things here. Yui finds his place too glamorous for her standards. His heart beat wildly at the sight of her. It has always been beating this way since the relationship started. Why had he not noticed it before? Why had he not noticed the changes she brought in his life?

"I missed you," he whispered, looking at her with a soft expression. "Time moves too fast when I'm with you. And it moves too achingly slow when we're apart." Yui's cheeks blushed and she laughed lightly.

"You're too sweet today. Something happened at work?" she asked and he shook his head. "I prepared your favorite." She moved away from him. He was about to protest when she laced their hands together. She pulled him toward the kitchen where the table was already made for him. They sat down and Yui noticed the blood on his hand. "What happened?" she asked, her face filled with concern. She immediately stood up and took the medicine kit from the cabinet.

"I was holding too tightly into something." Saihitei watched her face. He will never tire of looking at her. Yui cleaned the small wound and placed a band aid. "It's a small cut. It wouldn't kill me." Yui rolled her eyes and he laughed lightly. Was it too late for them? Why had he taken her for granted? Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss her lips, very softly.

"Saihitei…?"

"Hmmm…?" He planted another kiss on her lips, not too passionate but enough to leave a sensation between them.

"Did Houki come to your pad earlier?" she asked and Sai's brows creased. His heart beat wildly. Should he tell her? Should he confess? "My colleagues and I ate at the restaurant across The Palace and I saw Houki come in. Did she visit you?" she asked in a curious voice. Not in a tone that was accusing him of anything.

"No, she did not." Sai moved away and looked down on the band aid. He could not say it, could not admit the kind of person he was before she came into his life. "Houki and my brother own a room in my hotel. She didn't tell me she was dropping by, though." Yui sighed with relief and Sai looked at her intently.

"That's a relief. I'm sorry I was having all these ideas." Yui sighed again and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, I thought… It's okay with me if you talk to her. I mean, you've met her before me and I don't have any right to keep you away from the people—" he silenced her with a deep passionate kiss. Yui clutched his shirt and they were both heaving when they parted.

"I married Houki because my brother left her pregnant. It was bad for the family name, so I was forced to step up." Saihitei looked at her intently, asking her to understand. "We separated when Tendoh came back and—"

"Shhh…" Yui placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. Saihitei pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their eyes met and connection flared between them. Saihitei sighed guiltily.

"I lied," he said sternly, moving away from her. Yui looked at him, waiting. "I found this in my pad earlier." He pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on the table, making Yui gasp. "Miaka said it was your engagement ring, something Tetsuya gave you when he proposed. I was holding into it on the way here…"

Yui laughed and shook her head. She cupped his cheek and made him face her. "Were you jealous?" Saihitei's eyes widened but he didn't respond. Yui took the ring and threw it out the window without care. "It's gone now. You don't have any reason to be jealous."

"Yui…" She kissed him and Saihitei closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of her mouth. He leaned on her forehead after the kiss and he shook his head, smiling. Yui laughed lightly. He leaned down to kiss her again as if there was no tomorrow. He wanted to wash off the guilt that filled him, wanted to make himself forget what he just did.

"Sai…" Yui called him in ragged breathing, sitting on the floor, leaning on the door of the refrigerator. They were both naked and her legs were parted for him. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, moving it in circles. Yui arched and grabbed the metal behind her, fingers sliding on the smooth surface. She let out a frustrated moan as she twisted uncontrollably under his mercy.

She was fertile today and in the next few days so he cannot slam into her and release. It would be disastrous if she gets pregnant and they both don't want that. He wanted to satisfy her in the way he knew how, without endangering their future. Yui looked at him in half-lidded eyes, mouth parted sensually, calling him again. She reached for the hardness between his legs and he let out a groan, his free hand leaning flat on the refrigerator. Their faces were inches away, he could feel her warm breathing, hear her beautiful voice filled with passion. She was the only one who can make him come with just one touch. Yui… he was… falling… No… he was already… Coherence was leaving him and he wanted to tell her what he feels before it was too late.

"Yui… I love you…" he whispered and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sai…" He leaned down to capture her lips and they both gave in to the sensations created by their hands and fingers.

* * *

_**A/N: Okaeri **__is a song Ayaka specially made for Yuu Watase's other shoujo anime __**Absolute Boyfriend**__. I heard Yuu Watase herself asked Ayaka to write her this song. The anime's good (The heroine kinda resembles Yui). It's the opening theme of AB, by the way. :D It's not the first time Sai told Yui those three words but as you've noticed, it's the first time she heard it. (She was too overwhelmed with passion in the previous chapter.) I'm really sorry if this fic is starting to get sad and tragic… -_-_


	6. Thank You

_The last chapter was dramatic because there's uhm, budding tension. I'm not sure how effective it was, though. It seems that with the pacing, I might not extend this fiction beyond 12 chapters. :D That's really a relief since ideas are hard to come by these days. Thanks for reading and please continue dropping reviews!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__This fiction is one of my priority fics so I have to continue writing this one. :D I want to finish this soon too, as I have numerous fictions lined up._

_**LeeRaRa: **__It's starting to go to that direction. :D The thing with this fiction is that it moves too fast and too slow at the same time._

_**Lildjbunnie: **__Wow, thanks! I'm glad you like my fictions! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_The time to say goodbye has come… The gentle winds blow…_

_The gentleness and sweetness of not getting hurt… has come to an end…_

_**- Arigatou**_

* * *

SAIHITEI was driving her insane. He was lying, she could tell. But intuitive as she was, she could not determine which was true and which was not. Whenever she starts to ask the tough questions, he always resorts to touching her, driving her to ecstasy until she forgets even asking. She hated him for that. But she gives in anyway. It didn't help that he knew where to touch her, knew all her inhibitions, all her insecurities, all her weaknesses. It had been more than a month, but he already knew everything about her. He even discovered spots she was not aware of before. On the other hand, she still knew nothing of him. Yui sighed and drank from her cup of coffee, relaxing after a very crucial operation. She thought of visiting Saihitei—he'd be surprised to see her for lunch.

"You're too deep in thoughts, Dr. Hongou," a deep voice called her and Yui turned to find the head of the hospital walking further inside the pantry, serving himself a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Oushi, I'm sorry I was spacing out," she said apologetically, bowing slightly at the senior doctor.

"You're blooming lately, I was told that you're in a new relationship." Yui flushed at the doctor's comment and she looked down, trying to hide her red face. "Has he been good to you?"

"Hai," she answered, smiling. She never thought word about her relationship reached the senior doctor. And she never thought he was one to snoop. "I'm surprised you've heard about it, Oushi-san. It's embarrassing to have a senior know of my private affairs."

"Saihitei is a good friend," he told her and she blinked, flushing more. "I'd recognize that limousine anywhere." The doctor sat across her on the table. He eyed her intently and smirked. "Be careful of him, he's a dangerous man."

"Doctor?" she asked, eyes widening. They were friends and Saihitei was dangerous?

"He's a Seishuku, of course he's dangerous." Yui's eyes widened more, surprised at what she found out. Saihitei was from Japan's most prominent family? Why didn't he tell her? "You seemed surprised… Hongou-san. Has he been keeping secrets from you?"

Yui looked down, ashamed and slightly agitated. "The relationship just started, we haven't had the time to get to know each other better," she reasoned out. Of course it was a lie, they have been together long enough to know the basics. The problem was, they don't talk when they're together. They just… well… have sex. She was literally clueless on the man she sleeps with. What else does she not know?

"I see." The doctor continued drinking his coffee, nodding. "You do know that The Palace is his?" he asked and Yui nodded, likewise drinking from her cup. "How was the operation?" he asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"It was successful, Oushi-san," Yui responded, clearing her throat. She was finding it harder and harder to act formally in front of the doctor. It didn't help that he was her senior. "We barely made it but the child had a strong fighting spirit. If it weren't for that, he would have died."

"You're good with children, Hongou-san." Yui blushed at the comment. "You're at the right time to get married too," The doctor hinted and Yui wanted to hide under the table. They haven't talked—or even entertained a talk—about marriage…

"We're not planning to get married yet, Oushi-san," Yui said softly. "We haven't talked about such possibilities."

"Between us girls, do you love Saihitei?" The doctor asked and she looked up, surprised. "I know it's too forward, but I want to know if my friend is in good hands." Yui's eyes softened and she held her cup tightly, smiling at the doctor. Of course she loved Saihitei.

"You're a good friend, Dr Oushi," was her only reply. Yes, she loved Saihitei, more than he can imagine.

The doctor smiled and stood up as if he understood. He touched her shoulder. "Take care of my friend. He seldom gets associated with the right people." Yui was about to ask more when he turned away. "Do you have any other operations today?"

"None. I'm just doing some rounds later. I—"

"It'd be a good time to surprise your boyfriend for lunch, don't you think?" the doctor said softly, smiling wide. Yui laughed lightly and nodded. "A man like Saihitei likes surprises, especially from a beautiful girlfriend."

"I was thinking of the same thing, doctor."

"Well, you have two hours."

Yui smiled widely as the cab stopped in front of The Palace. She paid the fee and stepped down, holding on to the bowl of _katsudon_ she bought for him. It was never his favorite but since the day he ate the one she made, he kept asking her to cook one. It was a little weird how a man from a prominent family liked something so simple. Well, he did tell her he loves her. And she was a very simple and plain woman compared to him.

The Seishuku family was prominent in Japan, primarily because the current Prime Minister was Saihitei's father. It was weird how Sai never made it to the headlines while his older brother was always in the news. Saihitei might be jealous of him for having all the attention. Yui was not sure why it crossed her mind, but to be the family's sacrificial lamb must be tough. Always second choice, always last to get attention. No wonder he craved for her attention when they're together. Yui smiled sadly, she somehow knew a little about him. It was not much, but it was a good start.

"Hai, I'll take care of him," she whispered to herself.

A wide smile graced her lips as she entered the lobby. The guards immediately assisted her and the staff bowed low before her. The main concierge immediately met her and bowed down. They knew she was Saihitei's girlfriend and they respected her. She was not used to the attention but she can't treat them badly at the same time. Being in his world was more stressful than she thought. but at the end of the day, it was all worth it. There was a time when she wanted to break up because of his mysterious and lucrative background, but she reconsidered at the last minute. Saihitei was the man she wanted, needed, not his family, not his money, not his name. Just him.

"It is a pleasure to have you here today, Hongou-san."

"I came to visit Saihitei. Is he upstairs?" she asked softly, the man smiled and nodded. He was two decades older and was Saihitei's most trusted butler. Some of the guests at the hotel smiled to welcome her and she smiled back. They must think she's a very important guest despite her plain clothes. Well, she was special, and somehow, the thought made her happy.

"Hai, Hongou-san. I will assist you to his room."

"Don't stress it. There are more guests for you to look after," she told him and the man smiled wider. She was not one to cause a stir, not the type to walk in and demand importance. She just wanted to see her boyfriend, like any normal girlfriend would. "Can you not call his room? I'm here to surprise him." She showed him the packed lunch and the butler laughed lightly and bowed down again in approval.

"Hai, Hongou-san. But please allow me walk you to the elevator." Yui nodded and he motioned her to follow. "The Master has been in a special mood since you came into his life, Hongou-san. We are all hoping you'd tie the knot soon."

Yui briefly choked and gave an uneasy smile to the older man. "It is still too early for us, Mina-san." The butler knew how they met, knew the whirlwind romance they were in. Having first met at his bar, everyone knew. But none of it leaked outside. Even though Saihitei was a slavedriver, his staff adored him. They were loyal to him—and to her.

"Ah, but the Master is not getting any younger, Hongou-san." The man pressed the elevator button and opened it, motioning her to step inside. "Everyone would be delighted to see a happy ending in your love story. You see, the Master is a lonely man."

The elevator door closed and Yui was again deep in thoughts. It was the same statement again: Saihitei needs her. He was a lonely man, a man who was always associated with the wrong people. What else do people say about him? And what was her role in Saihitei's life? Did she come merely to satisfy his nightly needs? In her heart she wanted more from him. But something was holding him back, something always comes between them. Last night was the first time he said he loves her—and she knew he was sincere.

But he was a big trunk of secrets. He seldom talked about himself, seldom talked about his family. He seemed to be a different man when they're together. She wanted to know more, wanted to see his past, wanted to be part of his life. She clutched the box and laughed lightly. She could not believe she fell this hard for a man she barely knew—and in a less than two months. When she was in a relationship with Tetsuya, it took her more than a year before she fell hard. And the feelings were also incomparable. She was falling harder, giving more for Saihitei. She never gave this much for a man before, and the thought somehow scared her.

The door parted, cutting her flow of thoughts. Yui stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his room. She has a special key to so she doesn't have to knock. She slowly parted the heavy expensive door and stepped inside, closing it behind her very gently. The door faced Saihitei's wide living room and office area. He was not in his power chair and Yui's brows creased. Was he sleeping?

"Sai…Ahhh…SAI!" A deep voice reverberated from the bedroom and Yui's heart palpitated wildly. The bedroom was right across the living room and no door separated the two areas. She leaned on the wall, walking slowly to take a peek as the voice grew louder and louder. Should she even…look?

Saihitei's heavy breathing reached her ears and she walked toward the middle of the room, turning to the bedroom and finding him straddling a woman in bed. Houki. Yui's eyes widened as the woman twisted uncontrollably underneath him, screaming his name in euphoria. Sai continued to thrust hard, eyes shut tight. The windows were closed and the room was dark. It surprised her, Sai usually wanted them open when they make love. And he was surprisingly quiet.

A tear fell from Yui's eyes and her knees felt weak. She walked toward his table and leaned on the oak desk, tears streaming continuously on the brown wood. She must be dreaming. She covered her mouth as the woman's screams filled the room, loud and deep. Yui closed her eyes and covered her ears. How can Sai cheat on her? How…? Her heart was breaking. She never thought… Why do they always cheat on her? And she thought he was different. Saihitei was just like Tetsuya…

A long silence followed until eventually, footsteps emanated from the room and the woman gasped when she saw her. Yui angrily turned and raked sharp eyes over her now clothed body. They looked at each other for a long time. The woman doesn't look remorseful; she somehow had that victorious look on her eyes…

"Did you enjoy fucking my boyfriend?" she asked venomously.

The woman's brows creased and she stepped back. Hurried footsteps came from the room and Saihitei's face appeared, in a robe. His hazel eyes widened at the sight of her. When she caught Tetsuya, she didn't say anything, didn't tell him she knew. She would not hold her silence this time. She threw him the bowl of _katsudon_ and the contents spilled on the floor, staining the expensive carpet.

"I brought you lunch. I didn't know you're already full."

* * *

SILENCE filled them the moment Houki left the room. Yui wanted to run after her and cause a scene. She played the possibility in her head but she could not do it, could not make herself walk toward her act. She was never the violent type but she was in too much pain she does not know what to do. Saihitei stood across her, watching her intently, not making any move. Another tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, shaking her head. She wanted to say something but she was too emotional to make out words. She walked toward the door and Saihitei's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Yui… It's not what you're thinking…" Saihitei told her, softly, begging. He repeatedly kissed her head, lips trailing her neck, hoping his lips would wash away the hurt she was feeling. But it was too late. She already saw what she should not. "I'm happy you came to visit me. I've been missing you a lot lately. I—"

"You always use sex to get your way." Saihitei stopped and looked up. Yui refused to meet his gaze. She always gives in when their eyes met. "I hate you for that." Another tear fell from her eye and a pained smile spread from her lips. "What secrets are you still keeping from me, Saihitei?" She pushed him away, turning around to wipe the salty liquid.

"Yui… I've been honest with you..."

An opened folder was on his desk and Yui's eyes widened when she saw her picture. Yui pulled the folder and her heart constricted, she knew what it was—and what it meant. What was she to him? She pulled the folder from the table and threw it at him and it fell on the carpeted floor.

"Damn you, Saihitei. What am I to you? I'm not a toy to be used when you like!"Sai walked toward her but she slapped his hands away. "Let me guess, you lied loving me too!"

"Everything I said was the truth. I love you…" he said very softly but she slapped him hard. The sound reverberated in the room, and she felt lighter at the move. Air was leaving her quickly, she needed air, needed to get away from him. But she wanted to say it out, the heaviness in her chest.

"Do you know why Tetsuya and I broke up?" Saihitei looked at her intently, cupping the cheek she slapped. "He cheated on me and I caught him the way I caught you!" Tears streamed to her cheeks and she wanted to let out all the anger, all the frustration, everything just to breathe normally. "And you said your family forced you into marrying her?" Yui laughed. "You enjoy fucking her behind your brother's back!"

"Yui, you don't understand. Don't judge me—"

"Judge you? You brought judgment on yourself!" Yui leaned on the table, clutching her chest. She needed to breathe. "I want you out of my life." She stood up and walked away. He grabbed her hand and embraced her from behind. His heart was thumping fast but Yui doesn't know what to believe anymore. Her mind was clouded from the lack of air.

"Yui, please don't say that. You're just angry. Relax, please…I'll prove that I love you. Houki is just—"

"Sai… Did you ever really love me?" she asked very softly and he stood still, not letting her go. "You only say you do when you're fucking me, but you never proved it in another way," she said, sobbing but still not feeling better. "If you can sleep with another man's woman, then you can sleep with anyone else." She pushed him and walked away, feeling very weak. "How many woman have you slept with behind my back?" She turned to him and smiled softly. "…You're even worse than Tetsuya…"

Saihitei's hands clenched. Yui knew she hit him where it hurt. He hated being compared to Tetsuya, hated being compared to anyone. "You are… How dare you judge me… I found you in the dumps…"

Yui laughed lightly, her heart breaking again. "I knew you'd say that. I'm not from a prominent family, I don't own one of Japan's business centers, I don't have a father for a Prime Minister. In your eyes, I'm only as good as hooker, a good fuck. Nothing more, nothing less." Yui smiled painfully. "Arigatou for making me feel this way. That's a Seishuku for me." Yui pulled out the key and placed it on the side table. "I'm having your clothes delivered. Don't stress yourself and drop by. My place is too dirty for the likes of you. As you said, you found me in the dumps."

She turned and walked away, closing the door gently behind her. She struggled to walk straight, struggled to pacify the wild angry beats of her heart. Her head was spinning and she held into the hotel wall, struggling to breathe. Something flowed between her legs and when she looked down, found blood gushing out of her. Her stomach suddenly constricted and she screamed from the pain. Her knees gave way and she fell, consciousness blurring. A pair of strong arms caught her and when she looked up, found Saihitei's warm hazel eyes.

"Yui," he called her name again. She closed her eyes and his voice repeated itself over and over in her dreams.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This fiction is very different from __**Serendipity **__and __**The Pretend Boyfriend **__because my characters are all grown-up. There's not much heart-thumping moments and all. :D People at their age tend to be discreet, especially when they're at the top of their careers. Ugh, I should get a foot massage after this—it's hindering my creative process._


	7. All Under Our Sky

_Finally in chapter seven. Yey! I've never been this conscious of chapters before but as you've noticed, I try to keep my fictions at a minimum chapter: chapter 12 for whole stories and extend another 12 chapters when they go beyond chapter 12. Ahahahaha, complicated, ne? I write by season, you see. :D_

_**LeeRaRa: **__This chapter will clear everything, or at least the earlier problems. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, Saihitei was a major ass in the last chappie but it's in purely Yui's perspective so I couldn't stand in for Sai. Ahahahaha! But I like his dangerous attitude here. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Looking into your eyes… Without saying a word… I can understand what you're thinking…_

_Your smile is more brilliant than anyone… Even cloudy days turn clear…_

_**- Minna sora no Shita**_

* * *

"SHE'S pregnant," Mitsukake's cold voice was stern but low. Saihitei heard every word and his heart beat wildly.

"Come again?" he asked again, for confirmation.

"Yui is two weeks pregnant," the doctor repeated slowly and Saihitei looked at him with disbelief. "You almost lost it due to the bleeding but it's still very much alive, very persistent to live. I think it's going to grow up very much like you, Saihitei."

"Baby…?" An unexplainable feeling gulfed him. She was not supposed to be pregnant, they have been careful. Okay, she was careful and he was not. It was unplanned, the best option would be to abort the baby while it's still barely alive. It was the most logical decision. Even his family would agree. It was humiliating to impregnate a woman who was not his wife, they would say. It was shameful on the family name. Wasn't it the reason why he was forced to marry Houki? He rubbed his forehead, massaging the pain that was starting to build in his temple.

"Any plans?" he asked in a serious tone. "Your family won't like the news. Your father—"

Saihitei hit the door and regretted doing so because the sound made Yui shift on the bed inside the room. But she was still asleep, unaware of what he knew. Her beautiful face was in a peaceful slumber, and Saihitei suddenly regretted everything between them. He tried to make her happy but no matter what he does; he hurt her—and will probably continue hurting her.

"Does she know?" he asked, voice breaking.

"I doubt it. It's still too small to be detected without professional advice."

"Yui is a doctor…" He said out. How was it possible that she never noticed? Was she that confident in the pills? Manual planning?

"She's not a gynecologist. She's a surgeon."

"Can we remove it?" he asked, still staring at her lovely face. The doctor shifted beside him. "It's unplanned, we both didn't want it," Saihitei tried to explain.

"You cannot decide that on your own. We need Yui's—"

"We're over." Saihitei cut him. "My mistakes are haunting me—us. There's no way she'd want me back." Saihitei looked down, sighing loudly.

He was still slightly shaken from being caught with Houki in his pad and the news of Yui's pregnancy was all too much to take in one day. If only he knew earlier, he would have never entertained Houki in his life, he would have never risked it. If only he knew she was carrying his child, he should have taken care of her more. Saihitei shook the thoughts away. Why was he thinking of keeping the baby? It was a mistake—a mistake he will definitely regret soon.

"You don't have to marry her. Yui is a perfectly independent woman, she can—"

"No, no. It's not about her, it's about me. My family. She'd experience hell if they knew. Getting rid of the baby would be the best option. I can't think of anything else. I can hide her away but she wouldn't want that. As you said, she's an independent woman. I—"

"Don't decide for Yui. It's her child too," Mitsukake whispered, looking around to make sure none of the staff heard. He admitted Yui in the exclusive section, the area where he himself conducts the operation with special patients. The doctor sighed loudly. "I told you to take your hands off my staff."

"I'm trying to protect her. I really wanted to, I've never…" wanted to protect anyone before, Saihitei completed the thoughts in his head, afraid to say it out. "Yui is special…"

"How many woman had you brought here because of your irresponsibility? You cannot always run away, Saihitei." Hearing no response from the former Emperor, Mitsukake turned away, hands inside his coat. "I hope Suzaku—and Seiryuu—forgive me, but I'm doing this for the last time. I'll prepare the medicine. Let's do this before she wakes up." The doctor walked away, not turning to him.

Saihitei sighed and he wanted to bang his head on the wall. Without another word, he entered her room and slowly walked toward her sleeping form. Sunlight was lighting her beautiful face and she was breathing very lightly without a care in the world. The former Emperor sat on the side of the bed and ever so gently touched her cheek. His heart was beating wildly on his throat, defeating the silence that invaded her room.

How many times had he done this? Saihitei smirked painfully. Whenever he accidentally impregnated a girl, he would always bring her to Mitsukake. He knew what to do, the doctor just needed a yes. When money and influence talk, even the most faithful doctors to the creed as Oushi Kasaru had to bow down. It was the first time he argued with him. And it was the first time he wanted to give in. He gently cupped her face, thumbing a soft pale cheek.

"Sai…" she called, very softly, as if calling him from a dream. A solitary tear fell from her eye and his heart ached. Even in her dreams he was hurting her.

Mitsukake entered the room, holding a syringe. He walked toward the bed and looked at him intently. He prepared the medicine and Saihitei was still busy watching her face. Mitsukake held her hand and inserted the syringe in the tube of her dextrose. He did everything very slowly and every second, every heartbeat was pumping loudly on Saihitei's ears. The scene was all too familiar for him. Once Mitsukake injects the medicine, the baby will die, she'll bleed, and wouldn't know she even got pregnant. It was a strong medicine, too strong it can kill the baby instantly. Yui was still breathing peacefully, unaware of what they were doing. Without any resistance from him, Mitsukake sighed and focused on the syringe, ready to inject the deadly medicine.

Thoughts of the wonderful moments they had fleeted in his head. If the baby dies, he can let her go without any regret. She can be free to love, free to be loved. Maybe she'll find the man who can make her happy, someone who can protect her, do what he cannot. On the other hand, if they baby survives…

"Stop," Saihitei said and he was surprised he was able to speak. "Stop," he repeated again. "Mitsukake, stop."

He turned and found the doctor looking relieved. Mitsukake smiled and immediately took the injection away, placing the cap back and then putting it inside his coat pocket. Saihitei leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, fighting the tears that beaded his eyes. Damn it, he thought, he wanted to hold her longer. He wanted to make her stay. He wanted her for himself. He was selfish, he thought. Yui shifted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sai…?" her voice was still rough from sleep. The former Emperor was overjoyed and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning hime-san," he whispered, couldn't contain his happiness at seeing her alive and well. The image of her bleeding in his arms drove him to insanity, he could not even remember how he managed to bring her to the hospital.

"Where am I?" she asked very softly.

"In the hospital, you fainted in my arms…" he answered in a smooth soothing voice, meaning to tease her. Yui frowned at him.

"Why are you here? We're over…" she whispered, wanting to say it out in an angry voice but it came out weak. But she did not shift away from his hold. Saihitei laughed lightly, cupping her face with both his hands. She was always an amusing girl.

"No we're not. You screamed and walked away and kicked me out of your place. But you never said we're over." Saihitei smiled widely. "I'll win you back, Yui-hime…"

"Well I'm saying it now, we're—" Saihitei covered her mouth and Yui flushed. She pushed his hand away and Saihitei laughed, holding her down on the bed. He moved on top of her, happy she was back to being the old Yui. She was angry but he knew what to do to get her forgiveness. He knew her too well. "GET OFF ME!"

Mitsukake cleared his throat and their eyes widened when they turned and found him at the side of the bed. Yui flushed more and covered her face. "I should go ahead," Mitsukake said and Saihitei immediately jumped out of the bed, arranging his coat and tie.

"Mitsukake, I want a word with you." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. He immediately turned to Yui and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. The blond woman grumbled angrily. "Yui-hime, I know you're seething with anger but please hear my side…"

Yui looked at him with anger. "You should be thankful I'm weak," she whispered under her breath. "I'm still not forgiving you." A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. Saihitei's heart broke again. She looked dead serious and the thought of not being forgiven left a heavy blow on him.

"I'll be back in five minutes." He planted another kiss on her forehead and slowly moved away, walking out of the room. Mitsukake was waiting patiently when he went out. "I'm sorry, I changed my mind."

The doctor smiled widely. "Yui is good for you," he teased and Saihitei flushed. He frowned, trying to hide the look on his face. "Your reaction is very unexpected, Hotohori," the doctor smiled warmly. Saihitei cleared his throat and looked at the glass window of the door. "What do you plant to do about your family now?"

"Fuck them," Saihitei said, slightly angry. "I'm marrying her," he said sternly and Mitsukake grew serious. He raised an eyebrow, weighing what his fellow seishi said. He was not the type to suddenly settle down. What had Yui fed him? "Until she agrees, can you… keep the pregnancy from her?"

Mitsukake's eyes widened with disbelief. "You're unbelievable. I admired you for a second and—"

"Please. I just—" Saihitei looked at his friend in a desperate expression. "We have issues and she wouldn't take me back, as what you have seen—" Saihitei sighed loudly again. "How many more weeks before she finds out she's pregnant?"

Mitsukake stared at the brown-haired bishounen and turned away. "Two at the most. Yui is not stupid. If she feels the signs, she'll use a pregnancy test kit in the soonest."

"So I only have two weeks…" Saihitei smiled, relieved. "I can win her over in that time. By then she'll be willing to marry me." The former Emperor smiled widely. "But she's still taking in birth control pills…"

"Don't worry about that, it helps the baby stick more to the womb. That's the irony of birth control pills, you can use them to prevent yourself from getting pregnant but once you do, it'll help you keep the baby. If you really want to not let her know, do something about those pills. I can't believe I'm conniving with you in such a stupid and lousy plan." Mitsukake shook his head and sighed.

"You've never been this easy to convince before. What's the deal?" Saihitei asked. The doctor smiled warmly, an act he had not been doing for awhile in front of his fellow seishi.

"I told you, she's good for you. Don't make her mad again, her condition is not stable." He turned away from the former Emperor and walked away. "Take care of Yui, eh, Hotohori?"

"Hai…" Saihitei responded, watching the doctor walk away from him. He sighed out of relief. Now it was time to talk to Yui. Saihitei shook his head and re-entered the room. He immediately walked over to Yui's bed and sat on the side. Can he really win her over in two weeks? "How are you feeling?" He reached for her face but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not fine. I don't want to see you," she said sternly. Her eyes were puffy and red, giving him an idea on what happened while he was outside.

"Yui, please hear me out. Please listen… At least give me that right…" he said softly, begging. He wanted to laugh at himself. He never begged for a woman's attention before. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"Fine."

Saihitei released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Houki was the first woman I ever loved. We grew up together, I've always wanted to marry her. She's my age, you know," Saihitei started softly and Yui sobbed, looking away from him. "But she was in love with my brother, they were arranged to marry. It was a political marriage that my brother despised. He entered a relationship with her by force, so the public wouldn't be surprised if they get married."

"Yeah, I've heard about it in the news. They were the paparazzi's favorite subjects," Yui cut him. Saihitei held her hand and Yui eyed him sharply. Instead of letting go, he kissed it and held it with both hands.

"It was going according to plan, but my brother fell in love with a flight attendant," the former Emperor laughed lightly at the thought. "He eloped with her and left Houki pregnant. I told you before, I had to step in so I married her. I lied because I was very willing to marry her." He looked up and apologetically smiled at her. "We had a secret wedding to appease her family. We plan to make it formal in a few months but Tendoh came back, said the flight attendant left him because he was penniless. And he wants her, everything, back."

"Go on…" Yui said softly.

"Houki pleaded that we divorce and I agreed on one condition… That she'll satisfy my needs… behind my brother's back…" Yui slapped his hand away and angrily moved away from him.

"Am I not enough then?" she breathed out angrily, crying. Saihitei embraced her, calming her down. "Damn you Sai, to slap that fact to my face. I hate you—I HATE YOU!"

"Yui please calm down…" he pleaded, pulling her into his arms as she flailed wildly, trying to push him away. "You are more than enough for me… I love you…"he said and Yui cried louder. "I love you..." he repeated it, over and over until she calmed down in his arms. Yui snuggled into his arms and he pulled her close, a more than comfortable closeness. "I never thought my past could haunt me back. I'll turn away from everything just please… Please don't leave me…"

Yui cried harder in his arms and Saihitei's heart was constricting. "You can easily find another girl, ne. It's easy to find a woman in the dumps." She moved away from him but he clutched her tighter, not willing to let go.

"Yui please… Think about it… I'll give you a week. Please reconsider…"

"Why should I give you another chance?" she asked softly, still leaning on his shoulder. Saihitei swallowed hard. Should he tell her about the baby? He slowly cupped her face and looked at her in the eye. If Yui finds out, would she still choose him? There are women who don't want a partner but only a kid… "Well? Give me a good reason."

"Because…" he kissed the tip of her nose and she blushed, surprised. "Because you love me and I love you. People who love each other are meant to stay together." Yui's eyes watered and she moved away from his hands, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Fine. Give me two weeks to think about it," she said softly. "But let's get things straight. I can date anyone I want, have sex with anyone," Yui said sternly and Saihitei clutched the linen tight. His jaws clenched and Yui looked up. "And we can't see each other in two weeks."

"What…?" The world landed on his shoulders and Saihitei was suddenly scared, very scared. "Yui… you can't do this to me…"

"Let's move away from each other for awhile. See if we really do love each other the way you said it." Yui brushed away the tears on her face and looked at him with a face that could not be easily assuaged. "It's enough time for you to find another girl, since you are always the type to easily fall in love."

"Yui… please don't torture me this way…" he begged.

"Don't act like you're the only one who's hurting," she said and her voice broke. "You're giving me that time to evaluate whether I want you in my life or not and I'm giving you that time to evaluate whether _you_ want me in yours. It's fair enough." Saihitei looked up and cupped her face. He gently planted a kiss on her sweet sweet mouth and eskimoed their noses together.

"Is this the only way to get you back?" he asked in a whisper. A tear fell from Yui's eye and he swallowed hard when she nodded. "Then I can survive this." He laughed lightly but a tear flowed down his cheek. Yui's eyes widened when he started to cry. He was surprised as hell as well. "I can wait because you'll be in my arms after two weeks… Yui-hime… will you marry me by then?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I'm thinking of going into hiatus for a month again. But I'm still not sure. If that happens, I'll update all my stories before I leave for another creative sojourn. And I've been very busy lately too. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I never got to re-read the chapter. I just wrote it down and published it. Thanks for reading!_


	8. I'm Alone

_Thanks for everyone who left reviews in the previous chapter. Your reviews are really inspiring, to say the least. I've gotten questions too on how the story will develop since Yui and Sai can't see each other for the next two weeks. Will they meet someone else? Will someone from the past come back? Will they fall in love with another person and just forget about each other? Or will they love each other more? There are a thousand possible scenarios and I'm writing one of them now. Haha._

_Anyone who's been reading my stories knew I'm a very unpredictable writer and basically, anything can happen in my stories. I'm the type who likes to push my characters to the cliff and either make them jump or turn away. Either way, they grow up and learn. I usually spend more time thinking about how to develop my characters than developing the plot so it takes awhile before I write chappies. The growth of each character had always been the challenge for me. So far, this fiction is the hardest to write because Sai and Yui are basically all grown up so I'm like, what else could they improve with themselves?_

_I really appreciate all the reviews. I know I'm going dramatic but in instances where I'm lacking inspiration—and time—each review is very much valuable. Thanks for reading this fiction and I hope you'll enjoy it the same way that I enjoy writing it. :D_

_**Lildjbunnie: **__Yes, I'm in the mood to update this fiction (for now) and I'm glad you're spending time to read it. Hope you like this chapter._

_**LeeRara: **__Your comment on Break the Ice inspired me to write this chapter. Haha. Hope you like this one. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Many things will happen while Yui and Sai are apart and I hope you like it. Haha. Hope this chapter suits your fancy._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_I'm with everybody but I'm alone… I love you and you want to be loved…_

_I'm alone in the world of black and white… I would love you to help…_

_**- I'm Alone**_

* * *

YUI lost count of the number of times she watched elderly people alight the coach. She looked forward to seeing the same elderly woman but was always disappointed. As the door close and open, again and again, Yui looked forward to seeing a familiar face. A man with long brown hair stepped inside and caught her attention.

Disappointment seeped through her again when their eyes met; no, it was not him, the eyes were different. Yui sighed, looking down and feeling gloomy. It's the hundredth time she mistook a man for Saihitei and the act was starting to hurt. It was barely three days since she last saw him yet it seemed like years already. She laughed at herself for even entertaining the thought of seeing him in the subway. He's too rich for the public transportation system, he's too modest to rub elbows with people from the streets, he's too well-dressed to not be noticed. There's just no way he'd end up in the subway, in the same coach, in the same night. He did it once for her, but it never happened again.

The subway reached her stop and she stepped out slowly, still looking down. How many nights had this happened? How many times had she hoped to see him in the most unusual areas? A tear fell from her eye and she immediately brushed it away. Why does she look forward to seeing him? She wanted the separation, she needed the space. Yet, she missed him with each passing day. She slightly felt dizzy and clung to the wall of the subway. She had been feeling woozy lately and it was probably because of the stress. Mitsukake, Dr. Oushi, had rescheduled her hospital duties in the usual hours but there were nights when she just wanted to continue working to forget him.

Her knees give way and a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, assisting her gently towards the nearest bench. Sweat beaded her forehead and her stomach was creating painful spasms.

"Miss, are you alright?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't mind me," she answered hastily, voice trembling.

"Pardon me but you don't look fine enough," he told her and he pulled out a candy from his pocket. "Candies are good for dizziness." Yui shook her head and took the sweet, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. It somehow relieved her but it was not enough to give back the strength in her legs.

"Thank you, I'm really fine now." Yui looked up and her eyes widened when she recognized the man who assisted her. He was the man who she always mistook as Saihitei. Warm purple eyes smiled at her and she flushed, looking away. She suddenly grew conscious of his arms around her and how close they were on the bench. "You should be going ahead, I'm really fine now. It's a bad time to be out in the streets of Tokyo, you know."

He chuckled and she looked up to him again. The man's bright purple eyes showed fascination. He was familiar but Yui could not remember where she saw him aside from the subway. "Well, it's a bad time to be sick too." Yui flushed. "I'm Tsuonie Kasaru. I live nearby, you can stay in my place for the mean time—"

"No—" Yui answered hastily, moving away from the man. She was not ready to sleep with another guy, especially someone who slightly resembled Saihitei. "I mean, thank you for your kindness. I should be going home." She stood up but she lost balance again. Kasaru scooped her into his arm as he held on to his guitar.

"I'm not insinuating anything… Dr. Hongou Yui," he read the breastplate that accidentally peeked from her jacket and Yui flushed again. He was making her dizzier by the minute. "I'm just offering my bed for tonight, I'll be on the floor. You'll just take a rest, that's all… And let's see…"

"See what?"

He laughed at the obvious panic in her voice. "I don't take advantage of sick women, even if they're pretty. My place is a just a few walks from here," he said. Before Yui could react, he put the guitar case strap on his shoulder and carried her.

"Put me down—" she breathed out but her stomach had the spasms again and she winced in pain. She ended up clutching his shirt and leaning on his chest. "Your girlfriend won't like you taking home some stranger," she said in a quivering voice, meaning it as a joke but failing.

"No girlfriends here, but if your boyfriend—"

"I don't have one," Yui whispered softly, burying herself in his chest as the tears fell down her cheeks. "At least not anymore…"

* * *

BLUE heavy-lidded eyes open slowly and Yui saw a familiar outline an arm away. She reached for his soft long locks, rolling it around her fingers. "Sai…" The man's eyes slowly opened and bright purple eyes were surprised to see her but a smile graced his handsome face. Yui rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not having dreams or anything of that sort. When did Sai change his eye colors?

"Good morning, Yui-san," he greeted and Yui immediately stood up from his arms. The voice was totally unfamiliar. This was not Saihitei. She remembered what happened the night before and moved away immediately. The man sat up and stretched his arms, which became her pillow for the night.

"I thought you said you'd sleep on the floor?" she asked skeptically and the man laughed loud.

"Well, there's my bed and I'm on the floor." He turned toward the futon behind her and Yui flushed when she realized it was her who left the bed to lie beside him. She wanted to berate herself but what can she do? She thought he was Saihitei last night. He yawned and smiled warmly. "How was your sleep?"

"I'm sorry… I thought—"

"I'm Sai…?" Yui looked down. "Ex-boyfriend?" She nodded slowly and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't mind being mistaken for someone else. It always happens anyway. I'm a perfectly forgettable character." The man stood up and parted the curtains, making light enter lavishly on the room. "Breakfast?"

Realization struck her and she gasped loud. "Oh no, what time is it?" She stood up and looked around for her bag. Her mobile phone rang and she hurriedly ran to answer it. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Dr. Hongou, I told you not to go beyond your schedule. You're supposed to be home as early as 4 p.m." the doctor told her and she gasped. She never thought he'd check her schedule. Did Saihitei ask him to look after her?

"Dr. Oushi—"

"Don't go to the hospital today, I'll have one of the residents extend their hours. Next time, think about who will be affected once you extend your shift. I'll see you tomorrow morning," the doctor said sternly and Yui's eyes widened when he closed the call. She looked at her phone with disbelief.

"I can't believe this. He didn't even let me speak—and he gave me a day off," she shook her head and the man chuckled behind her. She had almost forgotten she was in his room.

"I'm sure he will give you more if he finds out you're not feeling very well." The man walked towards the door and opened it. "I'll see you for breakfast, Yui-san."

"Wait!" She stood up and the man turned to her. "I can't stay longer. I need to go to work—"

"But your boss gave you a day off…" he said softly and Yui shook her head. She pulled her coat and wore it as she struggled to put on her shoes. "You should rest for the day."

"No, I—I can't. I need to work and work and work and work." She stepped toward the door but her heel broke, making her lose balance. The man caught before she hit the floor. "Ouch…" her ankle hurt and tears fell from her eyes. He slowly put her down on the futon and pulled off her shoe.

"You should stay at home and rest," he said softly as he massaged her broken ankle. It hurts and she cried more. She wiped her face with both hands but it was coming out her, the pain. Not just because of the sprain but because she missed _him_ badly.

"I can't stay at home for the day. Its torture…" she cried a little too loudly. The man pulled her foot and she yelped in pain. "OUCH! STOP IT!"

He laughed at her change in reaction and placed her foot down. Warm purple eyes met her gaze and she sniffed, ashamed to be crying like a kid in front of a stranger. "You're not very cute when you cry," he teased and Yui flushed.

"You—"

He laughed loud and smiled. "I need an extra hand in the flower shop today. Why don't you help me out? In exchange for the bed?" Yui weighed his words and he reached over to wipe the remaining tears on her face. "My name's Tsuonie Kasaru, I think you missed it last night. You can call me Kasaru and I'll call you Yui." The blond didn't respond and he sighed. "If you don't want to help out, it's okay. But can you stay for breakfast? I'll cook fast—"

Yui nodded and laughed lightly, wiping her face. "Yeah, I can stay for breakfast and help you out. In exchange for the bed and the company." Their eyes met and he smiled, still meeting her gaze. Kasaru nodded and Yui blushed when she had a good view of his handsome face.

"Right." He looked away and focused his attention on her foot. "Does it still hurt?" he wrapped his soft hands around it and Yui's face went beet red. "I think you can sit behind the cashier while I assist customers…"

"You own a flower shop?" she asked, watching him massage her foot, which was no longer painful.

"Hai, the place belongs to my parents. It used to be a coffee shop but I'm not good at baking so I made it into a flower shop instead." He slowly slipped the shoe back and looked up to her. Yui did not miss the rosy tinge on his smooth face. "I think we should get breakfast outside and eat at the flower shop?"

Yui nodded and he helped her up. "I should go home and change."

"Okay, I'll walk you downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

Kasaru laughed and scratched his head. "You live a floor below, exactly the one below mine." Yui looked at him weirdly. Was he a stalker? Why did he…? Kasaru shook his head, as if reading the expression on her face. "We're always in the same subway every night, you know. You just didn't notice we're neighbors because you always walk ahead."

"I can't believe I never noticed you," Yui said with disbelief. How can she not notice someone like him? He was cute and handsome and warm. She could have dated him even before she met Saihitei!

"I told you, I'm an easily forgettable character," he smiled softly and Yui flushed. She'll never forget that face again, especially the smile. He becomes a thousand times more handsome when he smiles.

* * *

KASARU handed her a sole iris and she looked at it with a weird expression. They were at his flower shop and he was showing her all types of flowers. Behind the apron, Kasaru looked very docile, the type any girl would easily fall in love with and regard as their first love. She briefly wondered why he was single and why he regard himself as an "easily forgettable character" when he was, in fact, very attractive.

"It means friendship," he said. "It's a flower friends give their friends." She smiled wide and took it, smelling the flower. "You can take it home so your place will have more color." She flushed when she remembered how he creased his brows at her apartment. Yeah, his place has more stuff than hers.

"Nobody gave me a flower before," she whispered and he leaned on the counter. His long hair was tied in a loose braid and some stray were covering his face. "Come to think of it, my ex-boyfriends never gave me flowers."

"That's a shame, you're the type who easily gets warm with a flower," he noted and Yui looked at him with a surprised reaction. "Maybe your boyfriends took your looks too much for granted."

"How did you know—"

"That you secretly like flowers?" He leaned closer and Yui blushed. "You have this serious aloof front but I think, more than anything else, you're the type who wants to be swept off your feet."

"I can't believe you're reading my personality just by giving me a flower." She placed the flower down and leaned on her chin, still looking at the blue petals. "To be honest, I don't like flowers that much."

"Well, there's a flower for every girl."

"That's a highly discriminatory way of thinking. I mean, thinking that a girl will like flowers is some sort of stereotypical view to push for male domination," Yui explained, slightly laughing. Kasaru looked at her with amusement.

"Interesting. Why is that?"

"Well, flowers is a manifestation of how men see women, beautiful but weak. When they wither, you just throw them away. And not just that, flowers are too trite. Why would men give flowers to women when it dies anyway? Why give someone you like something that fades away? I think the whole concept of giving flowers to represent how you feel is just all too flawed," she finished and Kasaru smiled. He walked toward the flowers and pulled a white daisy.

"A daisy represents innocence, something young, something that's often associated with little cute girls," he explained and Yui rolled her eyes.

"That's what I mean, what makes you think that all girls are cute and innocent?" she challenged and earned a chuckle from him. He pulled out a few flowers from the water and walked toward the roses, pulling out six roses. He walked toward her and placed the flowers on the table.

"White roses represent a pure type of love," Kasaru noted. He pulled a paper and wrapped the flowers together, arranging them. "Baby Ruths represent almost the same, young, cuteness." He tied the bouquet with a white ribbon and looked at her intently. "When you put them all together, you have something pure but banal." Their eyes met and Yui's brows creased. She could not understand what he meant.

The door of the shop opened and a nerdy junior high boy entered. "Sir, do you have flowers?"

"Of course," Kasaru turned toward the boy. "For a girlfriend?" The boy flushed and shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend but I…"

"I think I have the perfect bouquet," Kasaru walked toward her and looked intently. He took the bouquet and handed it to the boy. "That'll be 300 yen. It's the perfect proposal flower." The boy flushed harder and took out the money from his pocket and giving it to the long-haired bishounen.

"Thank you!" He ran away, closing the door behind him with a look of satisfaction. Kasaru walked toward her and placed the money on the counter. He looked at her intently and Yui felt uneasy. He had a way of always capturing her gaze and keeping it.

"A few days from now, that boy will come back and he will ask for another bouquet, for another reason. Flowers represent what one person feels at a certain moment. It dies, yes, but it's the best way to say what you cannot voice out to someone important at a certain time."

He turned toward the window and Yui followed his gaze. She found the boy giving the flowers to a girl, flushing wildly and probably stuttering. Kasaru moved away and looked through the flowers in his shop. Yui followed him with her eyes, waiting for his next words. Kasaru pulled out a lone rose and walked back to the counter. He pulled a knife and cleaned the thorns.

"Men traditionally give women flowers because women do not have the courage to pull them out, especially when they have thorns," he explained. One of the thorns pricked his skin and he bled.

"Wait—" Kasaru handed her the rose and looked at her intently, unmindful of the small cut.

"As I said, white roses represent love of the purest kind. It's the type of flower men give women they like, someone they wanted pursue or woo. It represents a clean intention." Yui smiled softly and she took it, their fingers grazed together and a warm jolt filled her.

"I'm sorry, I think I degraded your passion with what I said…"

Kasaru shook her head and leaned on the counter, smiling in a very warm way. "You're a fascinating woman," he said softly. "Quite cynical but charming." Yui looked down, blushing. She smelled the rose and felt light. "Did you like it?"

She nodded, very slowly. She never thought a simple act, a simple flower, could fill her with warmth. Not because she's hurting and missing Saihitei meant the world had to feel the same way. There's a life beyond a break-up and Yui smiled when she realized that like the way she moved on from Tetsuya, she needed to move on from the pains Saihitei brought into her life. It was the reason why they needed space. And it's what she forgot the moment he left her life. The feelings she felt now could be different tomorrow. She can't be the same person. She can't continue to hold on to the pain. When the two weeks had ended, she has to be a new Yui, whether he's still in her life or not. She looked up and smiled at the man who was watching her intently.

"Hai… it made me warm all over…"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Kasaru Tsuonie is Tatara of the Byakko Seven, sorry for ruining your imagination. I initially thought of bringing Tetsuya back into the story but you all know how much I despised him. Ahahaha. Hope you enjoy reading this chappie! Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	9. Power and Pretenses at Being GrownUp

_Argh, it's so hot here! I'm not sure if I can last the heat longer. Anyway, the previous chapter was highly Yui-centric so this one's gonna be on Hotohori's side. This one's actually harder to write compared to the previous one. But I do love the brief Yui-Sai moment. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like how this fiction is developing!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yes, Tatara's photos drive me sleepless for days. Haha. My Yui-Tatara relationship will be a prelude to my fic on them. Just trying to build up the pairing. :D_

_**LeeRaRa: **__We'll find that out next chapter. :D For now, here's some Hotohori fluff. :)_

_**Natsu_121: **__Wow, I don't get readers who tell me they're a Hotohori-Yui fan and I'm happy your a fan of the pairing. It seems that when one thinks of pairing Yui with a Suzaku sei it's automatically with Hotohori, ne? :D Please enjoy this fic! And you might want to read my __**Serendipity **__fic too. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_I miss you… the words I swallowed back this afternoon… come rushing out…_

_Maybe I should act more grown-up cause you make me happy…__If you're tired, come back to me, any time…_

_**- Kimi no Power to Otona no Furi**_

* * *

SAIHITEI heaved out a sigh and placed down the utensils, immediately dabbing the small drops of oil on the sides of his mouth with the table napkin. He did everything with the ease he was brought up in and no one would have suspected that he was in a hurry to finish the meal. He was, however, in the presence of the person who knew him the most—his mother. The woman cleared her throat and their eyes met, two pairs of deep hazel eyes that radiated in the light.

"How's your business doing?" a deep voice spoke before the woman could say anything and the former Emperor took a gulp of the red wine, letting the bittersweet liquid wash the tension in his muscles. He was never comfortable being in the same table as his father. The Prime Minister never loses his sternness, both in the Diet and at home.

"Better, father. The recession barely affected me, though it should have. The hotel is faring well and once the economy improves, I'm putting up two or more in other districts," he explained slowly. He briefly eyed the time on his watch. It was barely an hour since he arrived at the Seishuku residence and since they started to eat.

"Hmn. Feeling high and mighty are we?" the older man asked and Saihitei wiped his mouth, hiding the smirk on his face.

"I think it was nice of Saihitei to survive the recession. Your friends barely earned anything, Kazuki." The woman he called mother smiled at him and he smiled back. His mother always understands him, it was her who opposed the marriage with Houki, the one who gave him his inheritance from her side of the family when he asked for it, always supporting her behind the shadows of his father.

"But still it is too risky to put additional investments," the man replied and Saihitei leaned back on the chair, drinking the last remains of wine on his glass. In less than a few seconds since he placed it down, the butler moved toward the table to fill his glass and he shook his head. He was not willing to drink another glass, lest stay longer.

"I'm selling stocks and equities before expanding. In time, The Palace chain of hotels will have a board, father." Saihitei smiled wide and faced his father. "I should be going ahead, I have an important meeting to attend to for the expansion," the former Emperor said, placing the table napkin on the table and immediately standing up.

"We are not yet done eating Saihitei," the older man responded. Someone cleared his throat beside him and he turned to find his brother wiping his mouth.

"Saihitei always forgets his manners when he's in a hurry," Tendoh noted and their father laughed. The former Emperor eyed his brother sharply, not caring if he was showing hostility to his own blood relative.

"At least stay for desserts Sai," his mother pleaded. "You don't have to stay for the cigar room. I haven't seen you for a very long time and I should say I miss my youngest son." A smile spread on her lips and he nodded.

"Very well. But only after desserts—I have a very important meeting with potential investors," he lied. He doesn't have anything planned after this dinner but he was not willing to stay longer. He was afraid his father would put him on the spot again.

The meal went on in its silent mood. Sometimes his father would talk to Tendoh and they would discuss the current political situation, the approval ratings of the Prime Minister and confer whether it was the proper time for him to bow down. The recession had pushed the Prime Minister to endless bounds, he had to work double time, always wary of the people around, always scared to be blamed for Japan's unsure steps in overcoming the financial crisis. Saihitei felt the effect on his business as well but he will never admit that in front of his father. He will never admit losing money. And he will never admit needing an additional hand to improve his business. The reason he hated family meals was because his father always pries on his business, wanting to look for a loophole.

"I do not see Boshin today," the old man noted and Houki eagerly turned to their father.

"He's on a school trip, father." Houki turned to the man with a fixed smile. "They're going camping."

"Children these days grow fast." Silence filled the air again and Saihitei gazed at the couple. "Did he bring bodyguards with him?" The pair nodded and Saihitei shook his head. The boy would probably hate that fact now, he always hated bringing bodyguards to his school affairs when he was a kid.

"Boshin should never bring bodyguards to school," he said defiantly and everyone stilled. "It'll ruin his sense of freedom—"

"Freedom? He's not free because he's a Seishuku," the older man noted in a booming voice. "He will one day inherit the title of Prime Minister. His safety should be prioritized."

"I doubt if he's enjoying that fact, father. Does he even want to be Prime Minister?" A smirk spread over Saihitei's face. "By the time he's fit to be the leader of this country, he would have loathed it just as much."

"How dare you question the path I chose for my grandson?" the man bellowed, putting down the utensils with a clanking sound as it hit the plates accidentally. If he were a teen, Saihitei would have crawled in fear. But he was a different man now, the old fears no longer sent him to his knees. "He will do as I say because everything that I planned for him will define his future. If you stayed in this house you wouldn't be struggling with your meager business and you wouldn't be associated with a mere doctor—"

"Enough," Saihitei cut the man's statement and eyed him with anger. How did he know about Yui? For his father to shame the love of his life and the business he built with his own hands… His chest rose in anger and he tried to calm himself.

"Kazuki, Saihitei, please do not ruin this dinner. We barely see each other—" his mother begged but he was too angry to listen. He placed the napkin on the table and stood up, avoiding his mother's gaze. "Saihitei—"

He turned and walked away from the table toward the entrance of the house. Seeing him storm from the dining room, the butler immediately gave instructions to his driver so his limousine would be ready once he steps out of the main door. Such outbursts were common between them and the helpers in the household knew what to do. Clanking high heels followed him and the former Emperor turned to find his mother walking toward him, concern sketched over her beautiful face. He put his coat and was about to step out of the house when she stopped him again.

"Mother, please let me go."

"I have something very important to discuss with you. Let's talk at your car." Without another word, the woman stepped out of the house and heaved a sigh when they were both inside the limousine. "Your father does not mean to pry on your personal affairs."

"I expected you to know about her. She was not a secret."

"Are you marrying her?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't have anything to worry about," the woman said calmly. Saihitei looked at her from the sides of his eyes. "Your father will give your inheritance once you got married. It was the condition he gave you before."

"It doesn't matter—"

"It matters, Saihitei." The woman turned to him and he looked away. "But he needs to approve of your woman first. You know how it is in our family."

"I do not need anyone's approval." Silence filled them and the woman heaved a sigh. "Mother, you should get back inside. Father will think you are taking my side if you stay longer."

"I know a girl your father will approve of—"

"Mother, I already found the woman I want to marry," Saihitei insisted, still looking away. He knew they will never approve of her but he still wanted her. Yui. He missed her terribly. What was she doing now? And their baby… A sigh left him and he rubbed his temple. He wanted to hold her again.

"Her father owns one of the biggest food manufacturing business in Japan. They're friends and he had always been supportive of your father's campaigns—"

"Mother I am old enough to choose my own wife."

"Call me when you changed your mind," the woman said softly. "You don't have to decide this early. All I'm saying is that… your father will be happy if you could at least date this girl." The woman leaned on his shoulder and he sighed, anger leaving him completely. "I was told that you're not in good terms lately," she whispered and his eyes widened. He looked out in the garden, trying to pacify the wild beats of his heart. "Your father knows as well. If your relationship fails, would you give this girl a chance? You don't have to decide soon, Saihitei. Think about it."

"I will think about it, mother."

A smile graced the woman's face and she nodded. "Very well, I should be heading back. Do not forget to call me."

The door closed and Saihitei was again lost in his thoughts. It had been almost a week of not seeing each other. He was not sure if he can take it anymore. He tried to keep busy with work, tried to fill his table with papers and agreements and contracts. But it was futile, she was always in his thoughts, seeping through every quiet moment, every few seconds between doing things. He doesn't know how long he could last but he hoped they would end this soon.

A thought lit up in his head and a wary smile spread over his face. The busy streets of Tokyo flashed over him as he made its way back to his hotel. Was it possible? Would she allow him? He pulled out his mobile phone and hesitantly called her. They never agreed on not talking to each other. Her voice was enough for now, enough to dissolve the unexplainable hatred he felt at his parent's house.

Rings came from the other end but no answer came. He looked at his watch and realized it was only a little past seven, she would be at home preparing food. He tried again, wishing she'd pick it up. He was gambling everything for this call. After five more tries, she finally answered the phone and his heart leaped at the sound of her voice.

"Sai?" Yui's voice was hesitant on the other end.

"Yui…" was the only word he could say. He swallowed back the thunderous beats of his heart.

"We're not supposed to talk…" she said in a very soft voice. He assumed that she was undecided yet, Saihitei knew she was happy he called—he felt the exact damn thing.

"Well, we never agreed not to call each other…" He sighed and weighed his words. It would not help if he becomes too pushy. Yui always moves away when he exerts himself too much. "But if this breaches the contract—"

"No, no. It's fine—Call is fine," Yui cut him and happiness swept through his body. He sank back on the seat, unable to hide the smile on his face. Yes, he succeeded. If he had realized it sooner, he would have not tortured himself this much. "So… why did you call?" He can tell she was smiling on the other end, Yui was never the type to hide her happiness.

"Oh, I just—well—how are you?" he stammered, not decided on what to tell her. He was happy but afraid at the same time. He was anxious she'll suddenly end the conversation and he'll be back in step one again. "I mean, what have you been doing lately?"

Yui laughed in a soft voice and his heart palpitated. "Did you ask Mitsukake to take care of me?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"No—I" he stuttered. Of course he asked Mitsukake to take care of her. Does he have any other person to trust?

"Sai…"

The former Emperor sighed and smiled. "Maybe I did, I can't remember. I guess I hinted. Are you uncomfortable with it? Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I—" Yui sighed as well. "He's been very insistent I follow my schedule. He assigned me in the morning shift, by the way. He also gave me three days off. I'm always home by four in the afternoon." Saihitei smiled out of relief. For a moment, he thought she'd find Mitsukake's care too much. The doctor was always very strict.

"I'm glad you have more time in your hands…" he cooed softly. "What have you been doing today?"

"Oh, I just got back from the flower shop—"

His brows creased. "Flower shop?"

"Well, I'm helping a friend run a flower shop on my off days. He teaches me a lot about flowers too."

His heart jumped. "He…?"

"Yeah…well, I met him on the subway and he looked after me when I fainted—"

"—YOU FAINTED?" he breathed out. It was caused by the stress, he could tell. And she was pregnant for Suzaku's sake. Worry crept through him. Do these incidents happen to her while on the way home? Maybe he should hire a personal bodyguard for her.

"Yes but don't make a fuss. I was still getting used to my new hospital schedule. But more than anything else, I'm fine—it's probably just lack of sleep."

"Yui—"

"Please don't overreact Sai… I…"

"How can I not overreact? Yui—" Saihitei told her in a stern voice. His heart was beating madly. Of course he can overreact, she fainted. He could imagine her falling down, weak and with a pained look.

"Sai if you're going to act all protective now, we might as well end this conversation," Yui said sternly and silence filled them. Saihitei bit his lip and he tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry… Are you fine now?" he asked in the softest voice he can muster.

"Yeah… Kasaru's been taking care of me whenever I feel unwell." Kasaru, Sai thought. What does this Kasaru look like? If he tries anything stupid…

"Are you dating him?"

"No," Yui responded after a long silence. Saihitei's heart was on his throat. "But Sai… I want to date him. I'm telling you so you won't be surprised—" He closed his eyes as her words sank on his system.

"Its fine," he whispered, chest in pain.

"You should start dating too."

A pained smile graced his lips and he swallowed hard before answering her. "I'll try." Silence filled them again and Saihitei doesn't know what to say. He was prepared for the time she would tell him she found another guy. But it still hurts, it still damned hurt.

"I have to go now. Kasaru will be picking me up in a few minutes. We're going to the bar where he plays."

He nodded. "Yui…can I call you again?"

"Of course. We could…update each other this way." Her voice was different on the other end, it was lonelier, very different when she answered the phone. "But not too much, once a day is okay."

"Great, I guess I'll just call you again. And Yui… I'll see you a week…" he reminded her and he can imagine her nodding. He'll wait for another week, it was the only way to get her back. If in another week, she already belongs to another man…

"Hai… Sayonara, Sai…"

"Sayonara…" He placed the phone down and he felt heavier than during the dinner. It never occurred to him that she would find someone this soon. Yui was never the type to openly flirt with anyone. He sank further into the leather seats and closed his eyes, hoping things will improve after a week.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hope you like this chappie! Please do leave reviews!_


	10. The Dream of Burning Love

_I will try to answer some of your questions in this chapter. :D They'll meet each other soon but right now, I'm establishing their single lives. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Things are destined to get dandy but not without some minor glitches. :D And of course the woman's another person. No serendipitous hand here, just the deep desire to run after what you want. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__The Suzuno suggestion sounds nice—I haven't even thought of that one. But I don't like her character much so I don't know. I'll figure out what to do as I move along. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_If I continue walking just the way I am now, will I be able to meet you again?_

_I must convey to you properly one more time… The words " Sorry " and "Thanks"…_

_**- Koi Kogarete Mita Yume**_

* * *

A curse left Yui's mouth and she clutched her head, rubbing the temple to ease the throbbing pain. She eyed the pregnancy test kit one more time, and was disappointed, again and again, to see two lines. She was pregnant. Pregnant. And with Saihitei's child. She covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes, trying in vain to hide the sounds that were breaking out of her throat. But it left her anyway, she was crying.

Footsteps emanated from the door of the bathroom and warm gentle hands cupped her face. Kasaru's concerned face greeted her view and he slowly wiped the tears on her eyes.

"Yui… the door was open, I was calling you but you're not answering so I walked in," he told her in a soft voice, cupping her cheek with the tenderness she had always known him for. She wanted to forget the test kit and snuggle to his arms. But everything in her was against it. It was not right to use his comfort to ease the pain in her heart. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered and his purple eyes widened. She looked away to wipe her tears, slightly pushing his hands away. It was humiliating. Kasaru had always considered her as a pure woman, someone old enough to differentiate right and wrong, a woman with a good head on her shoulders. The test kit showed otherwise; she was stupid. And he was probably aware of it now.

"Are you telling him?" he asked in a very low voice. His response somehow disappointed her, he always stays quiet and gives his opinion when she asks for it. Her heart ached. She wanted him to judge her, look at her with a straight face and a disappointed look. But when their eyes met, his expression had not changed, concern still fill his beautiful purple orbs.

"I don't know…" Yui's face contorted painfully and she looked away, willing herself to stop crying. It was humiliating to be found by Kasaru in her state. But then, he had always seen her unglamorous side. "I guess this means we'll end up together after all…"

"Yui… You don't have to force yourself to him …" Kasaru told her and she met his stares. "You've already broken up—"

"We're technically still in a relationship, Kasaru," she told him and he grew a little stiff. Tears from her cheeks again and the reality sank deeper into her heart. "We just agreed to give each other space for two weeks… I'm sorry I lied…"

Silence fell between them and Yui regretted not telling him the truth. Why did she even thought of falling in love with him? Why did she even entertain him in her life? The moments she spent with him were the happiest she got after Saihitei left her. Last night, he kissed her and she did not resist. Instead, she let him explore her mouth and let the sensation of their intertwined tongues send thousands of wonderful heat throughout her body. They both brushed it off afterward but she knew it won't be long until they eventually break the silence. Seeing him in her apartment this early in the morning meant he was willing to severe it soon. And she had to face this kit, this news.

"What are you planning to do now?" he asked again, in a voice that was just as soft. And again, she realized why she wanted him in her life. He doesn't make her lose control. With Saihitei, it was always in the extremes. But with Kasaru, she was always grounded, always aware of the dichotomy of things.

"I don't know… I don't think Saihitei wants this kid…" she breathed out. A pained laughter left her. "I don't even know if I want it…"

"Yui… what do you want…?" he asked and she shook her head. She doesn't know what she wants, it was the painful truth. Being heartbroken for two consecutive relationships, being cheated, crying, hurting—everything broke the littlest confidence she had of herself.

"I don't know… I'm so confused… I thought everything was going well, meeting you—I mean you're amazing," her voice broke and she sniffed. "You—You—I like being with you… You make me feel so…clean…" she said as tears fell leisurely on her cheeks. "And I'm back where I started… I guess I can't escape him… I can't run away from the fact that I'm…"

"Shhh…" Kasaru's warm hands cupped her face again and her eyes widened when their lips met. Instead of immediately pulling away, his tongue trailed out and she closed his eyes as he traced the roof of her mouth. Last night's kiss fleeted in her thoughts and her breath caught when their tongues lapped against each other, very softly, very carefully, relishing each stroke, each muscle, each tastebud. She tasted peppermint tea in his mouth and it somehow calmed her, at least she knew he was not drunk. Slowly, he let go of her mouth. He thumbed the traces of saliva on the sides of her mouth and smiled.

"Can you want me instead?" Kasaru whispered and her eyes widened. "If he can't accept your kid, can I have it as my own?"

"Kasaru…" She could not believe it. Why would he want to take over Saihitei's responsibility? Why was he willing to sacrifice his single life for this mistake? As if reading her thoughts, he laughed lightly and spoke.

"I grew up without a father and I know what how hard single parenthood is going to be…"

Yui shook her head. "No… Kasaru—" A crisp laughter left him and he pulled her face down, their foreheads touching.

"I missed something. I'm sorry, I offered you my life without clarifying things." He thumbed her tear-streaked face and looked at her intently. "You are special to me, Yui. I don't want to see you crying and suffering because of something you did out of love." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. His mouth was warm and showed no trace of hesitation. "I want to share your pain and happiness. I want to hold your hand in every visit to the doctor, in every walk, every night, every chance I get," he whispered and Yui laughed lightly. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "I want you in my life, Yui. And if you allow me to be in yours… I will be the happiest man in the world."

"Kasaru…" she whispered his name and held him tighter. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she never felt so relieved, as if something big had been lifted off her shoulders. She's still confused on numerous things but with Kasaru always supporting her, she knew she will eventually find the courage to brave the storm.

"Let's move to your bedroom, you'll get cold here," he said softly and Yui did not oppose when he carried her in his strong arms. She accidentally dropped the pregnancy test kit and for awhile, the lines did not matter.

* * *

"THE baby is not very strong, you have to eat more nutritious food and get lots of sleep. I'm listing down all the vitamins you can drink, other than these, you're not allowed to drink any form of medicine," the doctor prescribed and Yui nodded. Kasaru held her hand and she smiled at him. "You might want to see a specialist, I can recommend friends in St. Jude's—"

"Don't worry about it doctor, we'll go to an obstetrician next time," Kasaru told the doctor and he took the prescription. St. Jude was the hospital where Yui worked and they intentionally skipped it to avoid rumors.

"Well then, I hope you'll enjoy the whole pregnancy phase. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tsuonie," the doctor remarked and the two blushed. They were not married but they had to pretend to avoid being identified. After her episode in the bathroom, they talked in hushed voices under the sheets, his arms and the white cloth around them as if they were kids afraid to be found.

They talked and kissed countless times yet he never took advantage of the little space between them. Their toes brushed and when she leaned closer on his chest, she could hear the wild drum beats of his heart. She closed her eyes and listened, it was all too familiar; and the sound made her heart beat double time as well.

"If we do it now…" she whispered in a voice that somehow quivered. "I can… consider this yours…" Without hesitation, Kasaru moved on top of her and she kept her eyes closed. Warm breath hit her face and she could feel their bodies bumping under the opaque sheets.

"Do you… want me to…?" he whispered, their mouths barely an inch away. The beats were consistently getting louder and louder and their skins no longer exuded comfort but heat.

"Hai…" she breathed out and his warm soft lips landed on hers, slowly moving in familiar patterns over her mouth. Yui did not dare open her eyes. She was afraid, scared of what she'll see once she opened them. Heavy breathing reached her ears, too clear in the silence of her room. It was not just him, she was running after her breath as well. A cold hand gently trailed her abdomen, and with slow precise movements, pushed away the thin robe that covered her body.

Yui leaned back and her face met the sheets, her moans dewing damp spots on the white cloth as he trailed his mouth on her neck. His hands, long-fingered but calloused by guitar strings, cupped her breast and thumbed the erect and aching tip. She arched back, releasing a whimper as her fingers brushed through his hair. Long brown locks she clutched as his warm warm mouth reached the other protruding tip and covered it slowly in his warmth.

The air was getting thick under the sheets and sweat beaded her forehead, her arms, the crevices of her body. But despite the heat, she was shivering; goosebumps forming on the skin his tongue touched and teased. He circled her nipple and she arched back, closing her eyes tighter as he slowly grazed his teeth to close on the hard rosy tip. When he lightly nipped, Yui let out a cry as pleasure sprang from that small spot. His name bore into her, crawling from within her, struggling to break out of her throat.

Sai…

Her eyes opened and she felt cold. Kasaru stopped fondling and looked up, surprised at the sudden unresponsiveness from her. Sweat filled her face and she was heaving, as if waking up from a bad dream.

"Yui…?"

She leaned on his shoulder to hide her face. She was so ashamed. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Before she knew it, she was crying again and he was consoling her. She briefly felt the hardness between his legs and the wetness on her own. It would have been perfect, it would have ended in a blissful connection between them. But it did not happen, she was trembling and trying to push Saihitei from her thoughts. "I'm sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry I'm forcing myself to you…"

"Kasaru… Kasaru…" she called, repeated his name to remember it, to imbue it in her. She wanted to be his, to see him in her thoughts as pleasure burst through her body. She wanted to think of him, of his calloused fingers, of his mouth, of his tongue. She broke into sobs and she called him again, but this time the words have changed but she didn't notice—reason had left her. "Sai… Sai… Hold me… Don't let me go…"

Yui knew what she did was humiliating and to make up for it, she asked him to take her to the doctor. An awkward silence filled them afterward and he nodded. The gap only dissolved when the doctor showed her a small mound in the ultra-sound. He held her hand and laughed as they watched it move lightly. It was still too small but all her hesitation melted when she saw it. Yes, she wanted this kid.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked and she shook her head. Instead, she pulled him toward the benches at the park facing the bay. Silence came between them again and she felt guilty. It was stupid of her to initiate and then stop and break out.

"Kasaru…"

"I can't replace him in your heart," she cut him and she looked up. A smile spread over his face and he slowly turned toward her. "But I'm optimistic… that in nine months, it would be otherwise." She smiled sadly and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer until her hair was under his nostrils. She looked up and he leaned down for a quick kiss. "I'll content myself with kisses for now," he teased and she leaned to him, forehead on cheek.

Together, they watched the sun set in the horizon, throwing fiery hues in the cold twilight.

* * *

"YOU can still accompany me in the flower shop but I have to say no to the bar. My gig always ends up late and it's bad for the baby," Kasaru told her matter-of-factly as he arranged the futon. She decided to spend the night with him. She was feeling emotional and unstable lately; being with him was the only way she can stop thinking of Saihitei.

"What time are you going back?" she asked and he looked up, all dressed up for his nightly band plays. He's an acoustic singer and since it was the trend nowadays, the bohemian bar where he plays was always packed.

"I'll try to come back before midnight. Don't wait for me and just rest, you still have hospital duties tomorrow," he told her and she smiled.

"I want to quit the hospital."

"Yui…" Kasaru gave her concerned looks and he sat beside her on the other side of the futon. "You've always wanted to become a doctor…"

"They'll notice I'm pregnant right away. I don't want anyone to know yet…" He pulled her head and embraced her.

"Then just take a leave, a month or so would be good." Kasaru's fingers brushed through her hair and she smiled. "When this is over, you'll want to go back to your old life." She looked up, this time frowning.

"But—"

"I'll take you away but…" he smiled and his eyes brightened. "…until I do, please bear it a little more." He leaned down to kiss her and she closed her eyes. "I'll see you later…" He stood up and walked out of the room, swinging the guitar on his right shoulder.

Silence filled the room when he left and Yui sighed. She wanted this and Kasaru had been trying really hard. But still, it seemed that it was not enough and she hated the fact that she wanted more from him. She was not supposed to ask, it was too much already. Still, when he had left, her heart yearned for someone else.

A loud ringing sound filled the night and the blonde immediately answered the call, uncertain if she read the right caller. "Yui…" Saihitei's deep voice came from the other end and she held her breath. She had forgotten that he was scheduled to call today. It had been awhile since they talked and hearing his voice did not help restrain the yearning she felt.

"Sai…"

"How are you?" he asked and she briefly debated with herself whether to tell him about the pregnancy or not. "Yui…?"

"I'm fine. I… Do you need anything?" she asked in a voice that feigned annoyance. Her heart was beating loud and she was afraid that if they talk longer, he'll hear it. "I'm with Kasaru now…" she lied and regretted it.

"I see, I'm sorry…" Silence came between them again and he sighed. "I called because… I'm seeing someone tomorrow," he whispered and her heart skipped a beat. Saihitei was dating another woman tomorrow and she… Her breathing became labored and she tried to repress the tightening on her chest.

"I see, it's about time you do…"

"That's it, I guess. I just want you to know…"

"Are you sleeping with her tomorrow as well?" she asked before he spoke again. Saihitei was taken aback by her question and he briefly stammered on the other end.

"I… guess… if it can't be helped," he answered. "Do you want me to sleep with her…?" Silence and Yui closed her eyes. He was waiting for her to respond, even if it takes a long time.

"Tomorrow, Kasaru and I are going out and…" she swallowed hard. "…and I'm giving myself to him. You should… enjoy this brief separation while it lasts, Saihitei." She cancelled the call and threw her phone away. "Damn…"

Tears fell from her eyes to the sheets and she lied down on the futon, crying silently. Her blue eyes stared straight in the dark, at the spot where her phone landed, waiting for a ring to come.

It did not make a sound again.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This is by far the most serious chapter I've ever written on them. I added some lime scenes because I want to get even with Sai—he had sex with Houki already! Anyway, please do leave reviews. :D Btw, __**Koi Kogarete Mita Yume **__is the theme in Cross Game, a tear-jerker anime._


	11. Sha La La

_I want to end this fic soon and move on to other stories. From the pace things are going, I might extend this fiction. They're not in the main conflict yet. Heehee. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__There's not much info on the girl, though. I don't like her that much. Haha._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Haha. That's a possible plot but it'll be too easy for them! I changed some parts and made things a little more complicated in this chapter._

_**Natsu_211: **__No pressure here, though I haven't updated my other stories yet. Thanks for reading Serendipity and The Pretend Boyfriend. Oh, I'll update My Yakuza Boyfriend soon. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_The moon is laughing, sha la la… When eyes meet, sha la la…_

_Nobody has to be alone…_

_**- Sha La La**_

* * *

SAIHITEI arranged his bow tie and looked at himself one last time. His mother scheduled a dinner with the woman in The Palace's premiere dining area: The Gourmand. A sigh left him and he turned toward his phone. He had been debating with himself whether to call her again or not. Yui. If she sleeps with another man and finds out she's pregnant, he'll be out of her life for good. As Mitsukake told him, it's easy to mistake the baby as someone else's this early.

_Tomorrow, Kasaru and I are going out and… and I'm giving myself to him…_

It troubled him the whole night and it was the reason he woke up wasted. He resorted to drinking himself to sleep. Last night, he smoked it again, a pot of first class drugs he had not touched for almost two years. It was the only way to get her off his head. But it was futile, her beautiful face was in his thoughts all throughout the high and he had literally cried himself to death all night. He realized, Yui and drugs was not a good combination.

He got stoned was when his father forced him to marry Houki and he lit it out of desperation. His teenage years had been associated with the drug—in parties, social gatherings. It was a common sight among his peers and to belong, he needed to become one of them. He never found satisfaction in doing it, but it was a sign of his freedom, from his family, his name, his responsibilities. The last time he got stoned was the night he forced Houki into his bed. He can't remember much of what happened but she probably enjoyed it more than he did. He regretted that night very much.

Three loud knocks came from the door and a booming voice called from the other end. "Seishuku-san, your guests have arrived at The Gourmand. Your mother requests your presence."

"I will be down in a few minutes," he responded coldly, not even opening the door. "Please assist them in any way you can," he said and the man gave a sound of confirmation. His footsteps left the door and Saihitei was again with his thoughts.

What was the worst thing that could happen tonight? He lifted the bottle of strong scotch and leisurely filled his glass. In a gulp, he had emptied it and was again pouring himself another glass. He wanted to go down in a half-dazed state so it would be easy for him to like this woman. He was willing to fell into her hands, in her bed. He doesn't care anymore. All that he wanted was to get Yui off his head. It was a simple wish but it was hard to do.

"The worst that could happen…" he raised the glass up and the contents sparkled. "…is I'll see you in another man's arms…" An image of her dancing with a made-up man fleeted in his thoughts and he immediately shook his head. He drank the fiery liquid and placed the glass down, strutting toward the door to where his special guests were comfortably seated.

He will forget her tonight. He will erase all memories of Yui in him. He will be a new man, with a new woman, and a heart that will never ever be swept away again. He will be in control. He will be… happy—but in his own terms.

The gentle sound of strings greeted him once he stepped into the beautiful archway that served as entrance for The Gourmand, a French-inspired restaurant he conceptualized to mimic one of his favorite spots in France. With controlled strides, he walked toward the table where his family sat. A mischievous smile spread on his face as his eyes landed on the woman beside his mother. He bore eyes into her, raking every part of her face. Deep set of green eyes and a long hair dyed in jet black, giving more emphasis on her smooth and porcelain skin. A smiled graced her glossed and well-made lips.

"Ah, my beautiful mother had finally graced my hotel," he teased as he kissed the hand of the older woman. She laughed heartily. "And with the Prime Minister… This must be a most special night…" His father cleared his throat and Saihitei winked at the woman he was to meet and she smirked.

"Saihitei, this is Ami Kobayashi," her mother introduced and he walked toward her, touching her soft hands and gently planting a kiss, intentionally slowing the motion of his lips.

"Saihitei is drunk," Tendoh's serious voice cut through the air and he smirked as he occupied the other head of the table, across his father. "It is unwise to meet your future bride in that state," he teased. "You might regret everything afterward."

"I see older brother still likes to poke into someone else's business." He raised an eyebrow as he arranged the table napkin on his lap. "You do know you are in my territory…?"

"Enough of this nonsense, we did not come to marvel at your accomplishments, Saihitei," his father spoke and Saihitei leaned on the table to look at the woman on his left, unmindful of the old man. "What have your chef prepared for us?"

"The best in the house of course," he raised his hand and the soup arrived. "He's a top-notch chef with expertise in French cuisine. I met him in Lille," he noted and shook his head a little. He had drunk a little too much than he should. And Tendoh was right, he was a little too drunk he might regret tonight.

"Gah, too bland," the Prime Minister commented and Saihitei laughed. In his right mind, he would have been worried but he found the comment worth joking about. Tendoh cleared his throat and the women in the table gave him uneasy looks. Even Houki was surprised at his reaction.

"No it's not, father is just too old his tastebuds are failing him," he quipped.

"Saihitei—" his mother cut him and he laughed louder. Her face was filled with horror and her reaction made him laugh again. This was absolutely a very memorable night.

He shook his head and turned toward the ballroom, avoiding the angry glare of the most powerful man in Japan. A figure caught his attention and the heat caused by the liquor seemed to have evaporated completely. He blinked as the drunkenness slowly departs from his system.

"Saihitei…" Ami called him but he did not turn. His heart beat wildly and his breath held when he met deep blue eyes. Yui was sitting in a table for two across the room, her hair hanging loose behind her shoulders. Without another word, he stood up, not breaking her gaze. The world stopped moving and he momentarily lost control of his actions. Slow strides brought him across the ballroom toward her table in a very slow aching manner. Time seemed to have stopped and panic roused within him when she stood up and turned from him.

When he first started to walk toward her, she simply watched him, stunned as well. He was halfway across the ballroom when she blinked and stood up, clutching her purse and walking away. She placed a hand on her head and he knew then and there that she was trying to avoid him. But it was futile, he found her. After a week of nothing but random phone conversations, Saihitei realized forgetting her tonight and being in control was futile, especially since she was so near.

Yui reached the washroom and was about to move toward the women's bath when she stopped. She turned and their eyes met immediately, her presence completely washing away the liquor in his system. He took a step forward and she stepped back, her ankle touching the wall. He stepped forward again, creating very small space between them.

"Yui…" he whispered, very faint, very soft, very slow.

"Sai…"

He doesn't know what to say. He never thought he'd see her this early, not in his hotel, not in front of his family. "White suits you…" he whispered stupidly and her cheeks brightened. He rummaged in his head for the proper words. If his brother was watching him now, he would probably say he looked crazy.

"Thank you…"

"Are you with anyone—"

"Saihitei!" The former emperor turned and he was surprised when a familiar figure walked toward him.

"Kasaru…" he responded. "I thought you hate formal dining areas…" The man passed him and walked toward Yui. He raised an eyebrow when Kasaru wrapped their hands together. Wait… Then it hit him, the man who was taking care of Yui for the last week, the man who she wanted to sleep with, the man he was loathing and cursing in his thoughts… was the man he was closest in the family—his cousin Kasaru from her mother's side of the family.

"I'm on a date with the woman I will marry," Kasaru answered. Knives stabbed Saihitei's heart and he smiled painfully. How can he lose Yui to someone from his own blood? "Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently and Saihitei's fist clenched.

If he was another man, Saihitei would have punched him. But he was Tsuonie Kasaru, the most decent man in his mother's side of the family. He was intelligent, warm-hearted, perfect. When he was a child, he looked up to Kasaru and even grew his hair like him. Yui's eyes were filled with nervousness and it then occurred to him how picture-perfect they were. Indeed, Yui had found a worthy replacement and he can only bow his head in defeat.

"You chose a very beautiful woman…" he whispered, straining to smile wide. "I wish you two all the best, dear cousin." He turned away, hearing a gasp from her beautiful sweet mouth. His hand tightened and his fist was trembling as he made his way back to the table where his family sat.

The worst of the worst happened, and all that he wanted was to go back to his room and drown in his scotch, which he did after a few minutes.

* * *

"FIRST cousin?" Yui asked, her voice trembled. After Saihitei left them, she walked away in a state of shock. Numerous emotions filled her; she was surprised, pissed, angry. How can she be with someone related to Saihitei? Damn, it was outrageous. And Saihitei even conceded too easily.

Kasaru reached her and pulled her back. They were a few steps from the hotel, away from the staff who knew her. They were all surprised when she walked in with another man. She was surprised as well. When Kasaru told her to dress up, he never mentioned dining in Saihitei's hotel. Heck, she never thought they'd even be related. No wonder there were stark resemblances. It was stupid of her to not notice.

"Yui—"

"Are you a Seishuku?" she asked, staring sharply into his panicked purple eyes.

"No, I'm from his mother's side of the family…" he explained, not letting go of her arm. "Listen, Yui—"

"He's my Sai!" she screamed, voice breaking. She couldn't control herself any longer. Seeing Saihitei after a long time left her troubled—and knowing he was related to the man she wanted to sleep with made her all the more unsettled. "He's the father of this kid—He's—I'm—" Tears streaked her face and she wanted to get away from him. She struggled to break from his hands but it was futile, he was trying to hold her tighter. "Damn it Kasaru—Let go of me!"

"Listen to me, Yui, please!" Kasaru clutched her shoulder and made her face him. "I know who you are when we met—I know you belong to him—" He was in pain and it then occurred to Yui how she knew very little about him. He pulled her into his arms and whispered on her ear. He was trembling as well. He never anticipated she'd react this way tonight. "Saihitei and I are close, I even treated him like a younger brother. I took care of you because I want to do Saihitei a favor, he never took the subway with any woman before and when I saw you together… I want to look after you while Saihitei can't, with no emotions involved," he explained and Yui looked up to him. "But I'm… I'm weak Yui, I'm only human… I fall in love…"

Yui clutched his suit and angrily hit closed fist into his chest. "How could you play me for a fool?" she asked, looking up to him, face wet with tears. "A sane man would never steal his brother's girl. I trusted you—I trusted you!"

"I'm selfish, I'm sorry—I wanted to keep you for myself…" Kasaru cupped her face and looked at her intently. "I tried to stop myself but I can't… not when you laugh so easily, not when you look at me with those warm blue eyes… I wanted to right the wrong Saihitei did. I'm capable of doing that, Yui. I can—I can even be Saihitei if you want!"

"Stop comparing yourself to him!" She slapped his hand away and he clutched it.

"Can't you see? Saihitei never made anything right! He sleeps with anyone he likes, he's always involved in scandals—he's the black sheep of the family but I can't understand why you still love him? There are more sane man in our family who is more worthy of you, Yui." He pulled her again for an embrace and kissed the side of her head. "Please choose me… Please… Saihitei will only hurt you. Please let me take care of you, Yui… Let me love you… Saihitei is already arranged with another woman—"

"Did you intentionally bring me here so I can see them together?" she asked bitterly and Kasaru's eyes widened. Yui moved away from his arms and this time, he let her go. He looked at her with a forlorn expression, as if atoning for a grave mistake.

"I'm sorry…" Yui shook her head. She was stupid, too stupid to assume someone who looked a hell lot like Saihitei could make her forget Saihitei.

"Kasaru… I want to fall in love with you… I tried to love you… But everything is… I realized tonight that I can't let go of Saihitei yet…" She wiped her tears and smiled. "Saihitei is not perfect, like me. We both made mistakes and we're both struggling to not let our pasts hold us back. When I saw him, I told myself that I won't run away anymore and I... I want to… continue believing in him…"

Without another word, Yui turned and ran back to the hotel. She doesn't know why, but she wanted to see him, to talk to him again. She doesn't care if his family was with him and they can't accept her or he was with another woman. She wanted to tell him about their baby, wanted to end the torture of another week apart. She was a mess but she doesn't care anymore. She was already at the entrance of the restaurant when a familiar voice called her.

"Yui-san." She turned and found Saihitei's butler standing behind her. "The Master already walked back to his room. Only his family is in The Gourmand." He pulled her hand and assisted her toward the special elevator used by the staff in carrying food for the guests. "This one directly opens up in front of Master Saihitei's room. I wish you'd finally talk," he whispered and she embraced him. The butler was surprised and she laughed.

"Thank you."

The elevator opened and she stepped in. "The staff will definitely be in a special mood tomorrow," he teased and another laughter left her. She nodded as the door closed and in a few seconds, the elevator opened just as Mina-san said, in front of Saihitei's door. She never noticed the elevator before, though. Her heart was beating wildly and her knees were trembling. When their eyes met earlier, she was almost out of breath. When he walked toward her, the immediate impulse was to run away. But when he persistently followed her, she realized getting away from him was not possible, especially since they were in his hotel. And lastly, she thought, it wouldn't hurt to see him again.

Yui made three loud knocks on the door and waited for his response. "Go away," Saihitei said in a deep voice. She knocked again, louder and faster than the previous ones. "I said go away, Mina-san." Yui was taken aback, his voice held anger in them. She knocked again and was barely done with the third knock when the door flew open and Saihitei's angry face greeted her. He gasped when their eyes met and she laughed lightly at the surprise on his face. "Yui…"

Seeing the childish speechless reactions on his face made her feel warm. Even if he tried to deny missing her, everything in him was too obvious. Yui lost all reason and she walked toward him, leaning up to capture his mouth for a kiss. It's been a long time and the taste of his mouth sent bolts of familiar sensations within her. Saihitei stepped back, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist. His other hand pushed the door away and he pushed her to the door, leaning desperately to kiss her deeper. The door locked and she hurriedly grabbed the collar of his shirt, sliding her hands on his shoulders to push back the coat he wore.

Moans escaped her as their tongues lapped against each other. Their mouths were dancing in a familiar rhythm and they were both desperate to the point that the kiss was turning out sloppy. Saihitei pulled her dress up and in one quick motion, threw it off her. She was relieved to realize he still knew how to undress a woman as she tasted liquor in his breath. He stepped back to take off his bow tie before kissing her again, this time, pushing her more to the door. Yui struggled with the button of his shirt and with panting breaths, slid her hand inside to touch his broad muscular chest.

"Yui… are you really Yui…" he asked and she laughed lightly. Judging from the way he talked, he was slightly drunk. Making love to him in that state was the last thing she wanted and she moved away.

"You're drunk…" she noted. "I think I'll come back when you're sober."

"No, no, please… I've waited for so long to see you…" he cupped her face and their eyes met. The room was dark, the only source of light was the crescent silver moon from the large windows of his pad. "I thought I was dreaming… Had two weeks ended already?" A crisp laughter left her and she tiptoed to kiss him again.

"No…" She took her heels away and pulled him toward the bed. "Can't I decide sooner? I can come back in a later time, Saihitei. Just tell me to leave…" she teased but she knew he won't ask her to go away. She simply wanted to hear it from him. She wanted to hear the desperation in his voice, the same way she felt desperate to make love to him.

"No—Don't leave…" She lied down on the bed, waiting for him. If he were not drunk, he would have already asserted control. Saihitei's warm hands palmed her legs and moved it up her thigh, circling the lace of her underwear. "Black lingerie suit you Yui-hime…" he whispered and she leaned back on the bed, putting her hands at the sides of her head in surrender. She bit her lip when Saihitei's tongue circled her belly bottom and darted inside.

"Sai…" she called softly. "Did you sleep with her…? How many times have you slept with another woman while I'm away?" The dark clouds moved away from the moon and it glimmered strongly into the room as if laughing at them.

"Never…" Saihitei answered, meeting her gaze. He gently pulled her underwear and she covered her mouth. She was already too wet and if he was not drunk, he would have teased her about it. Saihitei slowly parted her legs and she made a sound from anticipation. "I never slept with another woman… Have you slept with him… with Kasaru?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her. "Did he ever touch you they way I do…?"

"I tried to sleep with him…" she whispered and Sai frowned. "But I ended up calling you so we stopped."

"Which part of you did he touch?" he asked.

"Only my breasts, nothing more…" she told him and she could not read the reaction on his face. "I'm sorry… Sai…"

"Did he go down on you?" he asked and she moaned as he kissed the sides of her thighs. "Yui-hime… Did he make you come with his mouth, his fingers?"

"No, never. Sai… Ouji-sama… please…" she whispered and he moved on top to kiss her. It seemed that Saihitei had completely taken control of the situation. Had the liquor dissolved already? He took her hands and her eyes widened when he tied her to the headpiece of the bed with his belt. "Sai—!"

"I'll punish you for being a bad princess…" he whispered, licking the sides of her face. "But before that… I'm tying you so you won't disappear in the morning," he told her and she laughed. "I'm not kidding Hongou, you're never running away from me again."

* * *

_**A/N: **__This chapter went longer than the usual. I'm just so excited to make them meet. Ehehe. Anyway, I realized that this fic won't end with 12 chapters so it means you'll have to wait longer for __**Bishies for Roomies**__. But don't worry, this fic will be over before you know it. :D Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave reviews!_


	12. Stay with Me

_It's all sweet lovin' in this chapter. :D Heehee. Please leave reviews when you can! :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yeah, it's a little on the naughty side. You should watch out for Playing with Fire too. I finally accepted the challenge of doing a love triangle on Hotohori-Yui-Nuriko. Haha. But that'll be up after Bishies for Roomies. :D Wow, so many plans!_

_**LeeRaRa: **__There will be more Yui-Sai moments here! :D Actually, it's a strictly Yui-Sai chapter. Haha. ENJOY READING!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Let's recapture the time no one will understand…_

_On that day… I love how you hold me…__Stay with me…_

_**- Stay with Me**_

* * *

HARSH ragged breathing, skin slick with sweat and cum, hips grinding together, faster, deeper. Nail marks on his shoulders and teeth on hers. Her voice, calling him, moaning, screaming, uttering his name over and over and over. Saihitei opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, clutching his head. Sunlight shone brightly, illuminating every part of his room. He tried to banish the hardness between his legs and he turned to where he left her, beside him, on the bed.

The belt was still on the headpiece and the sheets were crumpled. But there was no Yui. No naked girl, no black lingerie, no white dress, no sign of her anywhere. A smile spread on his face, she managed to leave him again. She was good at that, seeking his comfort and running away. And the bad part, was that he was getting used to it, getting used to always running after her. She was like water, no matter what he does, he will never be able to contain her in one place.

Saihitei pushed his hair back and was caught with surprise when his mobile phone rang. "Moshi-moshi?" he answered immediately, voice still rough from sleep. Laughter emanated from the other end of the line and he instantly recognized the voice. "Yui…"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Saihitei," she greeted and he smirked.

"You ran away again princess," he noted and she laughed again.

"Hmm… Not really…" she whispered and he raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm seeing… the French archway from where I'm sitting," she narrated and Saihitei's sleepiness evaporated completely. He swore he will never drink too much scotch again—he made love to her and he barely remembered a thing.

"Are you in The Gourmand?" He stood up from bed and immediately opened his closet to get dressed. "Wait for me, I'll come down."

"It won't work Sai, by the time you arrive, I'll be somewhere else," she told him. Saihitei struggled with his pants and shirt, donning clothes with only one hand was an ordeal in itself.

"Then I'll find you. What game is this Yui?" he asked, voice in a state of panic. "You're unfair, you left me naked—I still have to put on clothes, you know." Yui laughed and his heart skipped a beat.

"Game? Sort of… If you can find me, I'll never run away again." Yui smiled wide. "Since you breached the contract, you should do something to get me back, ne?"

Saihitei shook his head and he hurriedly opened the door of his room. "I did not breach the contract, love. You were the one who came into my room last night and begged for me," Saihitei teased as he pushed the elevator button.

Yui gasped. "I did not beg for you— Fine, It's because you tied me last night." The elevator made a sound. "You're already out of the room? Why didn't you tell me?" He heard her make sounds on the other end, as if on a rush.

"Where are you going?"

"Just find me, Sai… You have to exert effort because you did not finish the two weeks. You immediately jumped at me when you saw me last night, ne." Yui teased and Saihitei laughed lightly.

"Don't change what happened, Yui. You were the one who jumped at me last night. I tied you because you might run away again—and you just did. What will you do if I found you?" he challenged as he stepped into the elevator. He immediately pressed the ground button and waited as the elevator descended.

"Whatever you want Sai, whatever you want."

A wide smile spread on his face. "Hmmm… Interesting. You're not the type to throw yourself away so easily. I know this hotel like the back of my hand, I can find you anywhere in my hotel. Is this really a game to begin with?" The elevator opened and he almost ran toward the restaurant. The staff bowed before him and smiled wide. "This is too easy, love." He stepped inside the restaurant and was disappointed when he did not find her.

"Yeah? Guess what, I'm no longer hungry and I'm somewhere fun…" Yui teased and the sound of slot machines fleeted in the air. "Don't even dare asking the staff Sai, they're on my side now."

"What?" He looked around and the staff just smiled at him. He hurriedly ran toward the casino at the second floor, using the fire exit instead of the elevator. He was slightly heaving when he arrived at the area. "Where are you? Really, Yui. You don't have to make me suffer this way, I made you enjoy last night."

Yui laughed again as he turned around, eagerly looking for signs of her. "Well, I made you enjoy last night as well." He briefly remembered when she put him in her mouth and the thought was enough to make his pants tight. "Honestly, I was about to leave you for good. But Mina-san had this brilliant idea."

"Mina-san?" Saihitei ran toward the slot machines area in the casino and looked around for her.

"Yeah, he asked me to give you another chance. So you have to find me, if you don't well… I guess it's goodbye for good," Yui whispered and the sound of waters softly fleeted in his ears. Was she at the poolside already?

Saihitei stopped walking around the casino and headed toward the pool side at the ground floor. There were two poolside areas, one at the ground and another at the penthouse. "You really don't plan to come back to me?" he asked in a voice that feigned sadness. Women tend to feel soft for men who sound and look hopeless. "Well, Kasaru is a good man, I can vouch for that. He can take care of you well and you won't be ashamed to show him around—"

"What are driving at Saihitei? Are you willing to give me away?" she asked, voice slightly rising. Saihitei smirked and immediately left the ground swimming pool. If she can scream that way then the penthouse was the place for her.

"Well, you're the one who's giving up on me," he said in a low voice. He could tell that Yui was starting to get angry on the other side.

"Damn you Sai, isn't it obvious that I chose you?" A wide smile spread on his face. He was right on track, if he can continue this, he'll find her wherever she was. "I slept with you last night! Were you too drunk to remember? Why do you have to make me confess everytime?"

Saihitei laughed loud and he bit his lower lip. "I should have recorded that…" he teased and Yui angrily made a sound. "If you really chose me why do you keep on running away?"

"I'm not running away! Is it wrong to ask you to find me?" she asked and he could hear the faint sound of the shower and a sizzling sound. There was no shower in the penthouse and there was absolutely no Jacuzzi for public. All rooms had the Jacuzzi and Yui cannot just come into a room without his knowledge.

"You don't have to play games to prove I love you, Yui-hime," Saihitei whispered. Instead of going straight to the penthouse, he pressed the floor back to his room. He was tired of playing games. Right now, what he wanted was to make love to her with a clear mind. "I don't exactly know what to do to prove I love you… I can only say it and hope you'll believe me…"

"Sai…" she called him. She sniffed and he hurriedly walked toward his room. He immediately opened the door and stepped inside, trying to hide the sound of his footsteps. He slowly walked toward the shower and was not disappointed when he heard the sound of the Jacuzzi.

"Yui, is there anything wrong?" he asked and she laughed lightly.

"If I tell you I'm pregnant, would you still love me?" she whispered. She was sitting in the tub, crying.

"Of course, Yui. Of course." Yui turned toward the door where he stood and her blue eyes widened. He threw away the mobile phone and smiled at her.

"How did you—"

"I told you I'll find you." Saihitei took off his shoes and clothes, throwing them carelessly away. Yui flushed when he started to walk toward her wearing nothing.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"I'm taking the shower with my wife, that's all." He stepped into the Jacuzzi and crawled toward her. "Come to think of it, we never made love in the shower before…"

"Wife?" He silenced her with a kiss, immediately wrapping his arms around her to stop her from moving away.

"Marry me, Yui-hime," he whispered, cupping her face and planting kisses on her beautiful face. "Let's start a family—You, me, our baby…" he kissed her again, very tenderly. His mouth moved toward her neck, kissing, biting the tender flesh, earning moans from her. "Stay with me…"

"But your family… Oh, Sai…" she whimpered when he inserted a breast in his mouth, gently biting the hardened tip and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Yui leaned back on the sides of the Jacuzzi, hands reaching for somewhere to clutch. He was gently lifting her up from the warm waters and if he continued, she'll come in the shower.

"We're old enough to not care about them, Yui…" he pinched the other tip with his fingers and she twisted. The lower part of her body was still drenched in the waters but she was fast becoming wet and ready for him. His hardness brushed through her opened legs and she bit her lip as Sai slowly rubbed himself.

"Sai… Hmn…" Saihitei captured her lips and kissed her again, still slow and teasing. Every part of her was calling to him, responding in the heat of his hands. The temperature was driving her insane. Saihitei lifted her hips from the waters and made her sit on the sides of the tub. His mouth moved south and she can only purr in anticipation as his hands pushed apart her inner thighs. The waters were becoming hotter and hotter by the minute and it was sweeping them into pleasurable depths.

"You're already too wet, hime…"

"Shut up… Don't spread me that wide—" Saihitei spread her more and she flushed. "SAI!"

"You were not this conservative last night. Maybe I should tie you again, eh hime?" He slid his mouth on her inner thigh and she whimpered.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Yui asked, trying not to lose herself in the slow movement of his mouth. Her insides were waiting for him and just the thought of being devoured by her lover pushed her body to respond easily. Yui leaned back on the wall when she felt Saihitei's breath on her open legs. "If you're just marrying me because I have your baby—"

"Do I have to fuck you hard just to prove I love you?" he asked and Yui looked down on him. It was weird seeing him kneeling before her, talking as she waited for him to continue. "Even without a baby, I'll marry you, hime. If you don't want me—"

"I WANT YOU!" Yui screamed and a smile made its way across his face. Saihitei moved up and kissed her. "Sai, you're so annoying…" He laughed lightly and she answered with a moan as he gently, slowly penetrated her. She closed her eyes, arching back, mouth opening slowly from the sensation. "Oh my…"

"I like seeing you with that face…" His tongue trailed the curve of her ear and she slightly moved away, goosebumps forming on her spine. "Still ticklish, huh?" He continued to move his tongue on her ear and she squirmed.

"SAI—Stop playing with my ear!" She whimpered as Sai pushed deeper into her, shoving his hardness wholly inside her. Her nails dug on his the skin of his shoulders and she arched as he continued to tease her ear.

"I miss your ear," he responded in deep heavy breathing. "You feel so damn good inside Yui," he started to thrust and she answered him with a cry. "So moist and warm," he whispered as he continued to lick every part of her ear.

"Oh Sai…" Yui called in ragged breathing. His tongue was exploring her ear and it made her skin crawl. Her reactions, however, pleased him. And the more she moved away from his tongue, the more he thrust faster into her, as if putting her back into place. "Damn you, Saihitei—I'm—" She leaned back on the wall of the bath, crying as pleasure from his consistent thrusting consumed her.

Saihitei pushed her to the wall, placing her legs into his arms and pulling it up to penetrate her deeper. "Yui… hime…" he whispered as he continued to thrust, desperate to make her come. Yui cried loud and she accidentally hit the button of the shower. Warm water poured on them, further heightening the heat of their intertwined bodies.

"SAI—Ohhh—" The former emperor thrust deeper, his body aching for release. Her nails dug deeper into the skin on his shoulders and she arched, her toes curling, as pleasure exploded from the point where they meet to cover every part of her body. "SAAAIIII!"

"Ah—YUI!" Saihitei let go and exploded as well, insistently thrusting inside her, white filled his vision and nothing mattered but the rocking and arching of their bodies. The waters continued to wash them as they slowly slid down to the Jacuzzi, still one. Saihitei groaned as he slowly pulled himself out of her. He wanted more of her, wanted to make her scream louder, as what he was fond of doing.

Yui slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That was amazing…" Saihitei leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. He tasted water and he laughed when it ended.

"The water's washing away my arousal, _ne_. Should we move on to the bed?" he asked and she answered with a laugh, a full laugh he will probably remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

"SAI, what are you doing?" Yui asked, eyeing her lover who had been leaning down on her tummy for more than an hour. They were lying on the bed, still naked, and still fresh from their lovemakings.

"I'm waiting for our baby to kick," he answered matter-of-factly. Yui laughed.

"Baka, it doesn't have feet yet. It won't kick in barely a month," she told him and the bishounen frowned.

"Fine. I want to hear the beatings of our baby's heart."

Yui laughed again, mocking him. "Sai… it doesn't have a heart yet either. "

Saihitei sat up to frown at her. Yui briefly regretted being straightforward and logical, not when he was enjoying the baby's presence in her body. Instead of fighting with her, he leaned back on her tummy, closing his eyes, as if hearing the baby's heart.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Yui trailed her fingers on his hair, watching as he reveled in the solitude of the late afternoon.

"Well… I want a girl," he whispered and she chuckled.

"A girl?"

"I grew up in a house full of boys. Aside from the helpers, my mother was the only woman in the house. I think girls are easier to take care of than boys and I think they have more sense in them when they're young," he explained in a voice that didn't quiver. Yui was surprised he was sharing his childhood with her. Saihitei was never the type to simply discuss his past with anyone.

"Hmmm… But I want a boy…"

Saihitei opened his eyes and moved to meet her face. "Why is that?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, an act that made Yui smile.

The former Emperor lied on the bed and she moved to lean on his chest. In the past, the idea of cuddling with a naked lover annoyed her. Now, she loved the feel of Saihitei's skin and the sound of his heart beating in mellow thuds in her ears. "Simply because I grew up with a mom and it's hard to have two stubborn girls under one roof."

Her response made Saihitei chuckle and he brushed his fingers on her hair and she felt sleepy. "We can always have a boy and a girl," he said.

"I guess that's possible."

"How many children can you bear, hime?" he asked and she looked up to him, still leaning on his chest.

"Two would be good, I guess."

Her lover frowned and looked at her with disbelief. "That's boring. Let's have a big family, hime," he whispered.

"Big family?"

"When I was young, my father always takes Tendoh to work and I'm always left at home. Sometimes cousin Kasaru would visit me and we'll play but most of the time, I'm alone at home." Yui moved up to straddle him and she saw the loneliness in his eyes. "When I'm lonely, I think that if I have another brother or a sister, I won't feel so alone."

"Well, we don't have to leave any of our children home alone. We need to reach out to them more, I guess." She planted a kiss on his forehead and looked at him intently. This was, by far, the most intimate conversation they had. "My father's always away on a business trip and my mom's a housewife and since we don't get along, I hate going home…" She leaned back on his chest. "Sai… do you think we're ready to settle down?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah… We're both from slightly dysfunctional families. What if we're not ready yet? What if we can't be responsible parents? What if our child hates us—"

"All families are dysfunctional in their own ways, Yui. We can't be perfect parents but we can try to give them a perfect home." She moved up to him again and their eyes met. He was feeling the same hesitation but unlike her, he was willing to risk more. "I'm scared too—I've never been responsible in my whole life and I've fooled around."

"Don't say that… I think you have been very responsible, Saihitei," she told him softly.

"Don't patronize me, love…"

"I'm not…" She stopped speaking, realizing it was better to give him examples than to argue with him. "You shouldered Tendoh's responsibility and you managed this hotel well without your father's connections. The staff trusts you and you're marrying me because of our baby."

Saihitei's face lightened and he shook his head. "I'm marrying you because I love you, Yui. The baby just gives me one more reason to urge you to stay with me. It's an additional reason why I should keep you and that's on top of the million other reasons why I love you." She smiled and bit her lip, it always felt wonderful whenever he voices out how he needed her.

"You always make me feel needed…"

He moved and replaced her spot. The bishounen loomed on top of her and looked at her intently. "It's because I need you… I'm just more verbal than the other men you dated."

Laughter left her, mirroring the happiness she felt by being this close to him. "Well… Kasaru is always very vocal about what he feels for me but I don't remember him saying he needs me."

He planted a kiss on her lips and she closed her eyes, reveling in the softness of his mouth. "So you want a man who tells you so?" he whispered and she giggled.

She cupped his face and moved her nose on his. "No, silly. I want a man who needs me and loves me and wants me—and someone I need, want, and love at the same time."

In half-lidded eyes, Saihitei smiled. "And I am…?"

Yui pinched his ear and he laughed. "Stupid, you want me to confess again." The former Emperor leaned his forehead on hers, still looking at her intently. He was about to speak when she cut him. "But seriously Saihitei, you are the one for me. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to stay…"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I should have ended the story here but if I do that, I won't be able to discuss their families. It would be a shame to just skip those interesting characters. Haha. The bottomline is: I'm continuing this fiction. Happy reading and please do leave reviews!_


	13. Let's Join Hands

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I know! He's sooo hot and sweet in bed! :D Yeah, I'm continuing my Roomies for Bishies after this fic. :D I'll probably end this is 5 or so chapters. :D_

_**LeeRaRa: **__I only have the basic plot in mind but I think many of my readers will prefer a Yui-Nuriko than a Yui-Sai. Haha, I'm kinda scared of that possibility-I might lose a Yui-Hotohori following!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_I cried by myself, I give in to you… Forever and ever…_

_If you can believe in this… Let's join hands…_

_**- Te wo Tsunagou**_

* * *

"YUI is a doctor father. She graduated top of her class in Tokyo University and she topped the examinations. She's working for Oishi's hospital," Saihitei introduced and Yui smiled shyly, tightening her hold of his hand under the table.

His mother had invited them for dinner and there they were, sitting in front of his family—his parents, his brother Tendoh and Houki—trying their best to be civil. Yui was not from a well-off prominent family though his father raised an eyebrow when he introduced her as a Hongou. Yui's great great grandfather was one of the greatest scientists of pre-war Japan, known for his contributions in the area of medicine before and after the war. The family seemed unfazed by that fact, making Saihitei conclude that they have probably conducted their own investigations beforehand.

Marriage. Saihitei's lips curved to a smile. It was the reason they were facing his family, to get their blessing. Not that they won't continue with the ceremony if they disagreed but because they just want to let them know. As he said, they were too old to ask for anyone's permission. But they have yet to schedule a trip to Paris next week to meet her family. He was more excited of meeting them than introducing her to his family, especially to his parents.

"And where is your family?" The elder Seishuku asked and Saihitei took a glass of champagne to cool his mouth. They already knew all there was to know about her yet they keep on asking. They were too good at pretending. They were by far nice, but aloof. He doesn't like that.

"My parents migrated to Paris after I graduated high school, Seishuku-san," Yui responded, unaware of the game his parents were playing. He looked at her and she smiled back, a genuine beautiful smile.

"Ah, you grew up and got educated abroad?" the old man asked and he raised an eyebrow. Yui laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm Tokyo-born and bred, Sir."

"She's from Todai, father," Saihitei could not stop himself from butting in. The food arrived and they separated for awhile to eat. He started to cut the steak and his mother looked at him with a surprised reaction. He was not the type to cut through the steak in one sitting but Yui wanted it done that way, it was one of her fascinating childish manners.

"Hongou campus?" the man asked, turning his attention on the food, he doesn't look pleased. "I always knew that school accepts students based on what their families can contribute to the university—"

"Father—"

"Sai… It's fine…" Yui whispered and he clenched the utensils. She squeezed his arm and he let out a sigh. "I took the entrance examinations just like everyone else, Seishuku-san." The man made a sound and frowned, still focused on eating his meal. Saihitei placed his utensils and exchanged plates with her, catching the attention of the other people on the table. Yui smiled wide and leaned to whisper on his ear. "Thank you… I really need that…"

He planted a kiss on her hand and held it tight, she was trembling from nervousness and he can't blame her. His father always makes his companions uneasy. But he doesn't want to focus on his father, he wanted to focus on her. She was beautiful in a white flowing dress. She barely put on make-up and her straight hair was laid down. Her only accessories were pearl earrings and a necklace with a teardrop pearl. She looked so clean and pure beside him, like a guardian angel to watch over his temperament and probably those of his family.

"How long have you been in a relationship?" his mother asked and they both turned across the table. She was sitting beside Tendoh and Houki. He was surprised when she asked him to sit on his father's left side, a spot that was normally given to Tendoh.

"We've been together for almost four months, mother."

"Four months?" his father roared and Yui fidgeted. "And you're getting married? What is this craziness Saihitei? Is this some kind of a joke? Are you that desperate to get married—"

"Kazuki—"

"We've known each other for 10 years, Seishuku-san—" Yui said before he could react at his father's sudden aggressiveness. "I was 15 when we first met and knowing him for more than a decade is enough reason why we decided to get married even though the relationship just started," she explained and he sighed. She was always so calm in stressing her point, although it was half-truths. He figured doctors tend to stay calm under fire and it helped him. Politicians are never good at receiving attacks, especially from people they loathe.

"There is no way for you to know each other 10 years ago. Saihitei was in America—"

"Regardless father, Yui and I are getting married. We did not come here to be dictated when or how or to be stoned for our relationship." Saihitei leaned on the table, causing the older man to raise an eyebrow. He tightened his hold of her hand and Yui leaned closer to him, stopping him from proclaiming an all-out war against his father. "She's three weeks pregnant," he said smugly and the women in the table gasped.

"Oh my… Have you seen a doctor?" It was his mother and she clutched her heart at the news.

"No," he answered in the same way Yui said "Yes." They looked at each other and his brows creased. "You've seen a doctor without me?" He wanted to ask if she went with Kasaru but he stopped himself. Yui read his thoughts and stared straight at him with a defensive look.

"Well, I wanted to make sure… I want to surprise you…" she said hesitantly and he raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened, as if she just realized something. "But you didn't look surprised when I told you…"

Saihitei was taken aback and he looked away. "I was…" he cleared his throat and sat straight. "…surprised…"

"No, you were not…" Yui teased, eyeing him carefully. He could not bring himself to tell her what happened in Mitsukake's hospital before the separation. He wiped his eyebrow.

"I was, love… Are you—You're putting me on the spot in front of my family—" he reasoned, laughing a little. His mother laughed and Tendoh smirked. Yui shook her head defensively and was about to refute when he met her gaze. "Yes you are, hime." He leaned down to whisper on her ear, making her flush. "My family will think—"

"What do you plan to do after the wedding?" his father asked and they both looked at him. He was surprised the man wanted to know their plans. He was always uncaring when it comes to him. In the old Seishuku's life, it was always Tendoh, the one he needed to take care of, the one who has to be groomed to become Prime Minister, the golden boy.

"We plan to buy a house," Yui answered, still blushing. She was very excited to get a real house and the thought made him want to laugh.

"Yui will stop practicing for awhile until our child is born. We plan to stay at the hotel for the meantime but yes, we plan to buy a house—"

"—with a garden," Yui noted and he nodded.

"Yes, with a garden where she can… well, do gardening, take care of herself and the baby, look after dogs—"

"—and cook," she added and he laughed.

"Yes, and cook. You're all welcomed to stay for dinner—but only for dinner." Yui giggled beside him and he held her hands tight. His mother asked them additional questions about the house while they eat. Yui was a very pleasant woman and it was not long before his mother developed a liking for her. He knew so because his mother leaned on the table to listen. Miaka was right, she was very elegant and empress-like and… she's the perfect woman to bring home. Tendoh and his father would not say otherwise, he could tell.

Houki raised an eyebrow when their eyes met and she stood from the table, evidently annoyed. "Boshin has probably awakened by now," she said, not meeting his gaze. His nephew always sleeps before dinner and wakes up around before they finish. He knew so because he had always taken care of the boy. Saihitei did not miss the anger in Houki's face when she passed by on the table. Seeing Houki in the table unsettled him but Yui was keen on dismissing the other woman, said his parents were more important. They talked about possible scenarios before agreeing to the dinner and they were prepared to have Houki's presence in the table.

"I guess, let us proceed to the cigar room then," the Prime Minister said after everyone was finished with desserts. Houki had still not returned to the table.

"I'm afraid I cannot join you, Yui—"

"Will be better with me," his mother butted in. "Now off you go with you father, Saihitei." He raised an eyebrow. Now, there was no way he'll leave Yui alone—not in his father's house.

"I don't think that's appropriate mother, Yui still needs to rest."

"Sai…I'll be fine," Yui wrapped her arms around his waist as the rest of the family made their way to the living room. "I want to get to know your mother better." He cupped her face and looked at her intently. He let her see the hesitation in his eyes but he saw determination in hers. She smiled and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Call me if anything goes wrong," he whispered and she giggled.

"Of course, who else am I supposed to look for?" she teased and he laughed lightly. He planted another kiss on her lips before taking her hand toward the living room. His family was watching them and he sighed, tension building up inside him.

He hated going to the cigar room with his father. He always lectures him on what to do or how to do things and he doesn't want that. He was also afraid that if left alone with the man, he'll flare up and the night might get ruined because of his temper. He doesn't want such scenarios because it will unsettle Yui. And the least he wanted was to stress her out, especially this early in the pregnancy.

Even against his will, he let go of her hand and followed his brother Tendoh toward the room. The butler immediately closed the door behind them and he was able to glimpse as his mother ushered her toward the living room.

"Being too into a woman would do you bad, Saihitei," Tendoh remarked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I do not see why I should not be into my future wife, _onii-san_," he replied, trying to be respectful.

"Do you seriously thing we'll believe you are in love with that woman?" Tendoh asked and he raised an eyebrow. The Prime Minister has taken his seat, the butler helping him with the cigar. First class Cuban cigarettes.

"I don't have to prove anything." Tendoh smirked, drinking from his glass of brandy, standing before the large windows. "The least I need from you is advice on how to tame a wife." Tendoh's hand tightened on the glass and his jaws clenched.

"Enough of this bantering," the eldest Seishuku spoke, surprisingly calm. "Where did you pick up the woman, Saihitei?" the man asked in between puffing the cigarette.

"I did not pick her up and her name is Yui. Do I even have to answer your questions? You can easily hire an investigator to find out all the nitty gritty details of our affair," he answered in a tone that was not accusing but a little defensive.

"You knew very well that you will only get your inheritance after you get married?" he asked and Saihitei sighed, leaning on the couch.

"What are you implying father?"

"You are right that we already had her investigated beforehand, just to clear things up," Tendoh said and the older man made a sound. "And we have come to the conclusion that you're both using each other to get your inheritance."

A sharp laughter left Saihitei's lips and he placed his elbow to rest on the armrest of the chair. "You don't seem to understand. With or without my inheritance, I am marrying Yui."

"We can find a more suitable woman—"

"I don't need another woman," was his curt reply.

"She's using you."

"No. If anyone's using someone, it's me. I need her to keep my sanity. She's the only saving grace I had and will ever have." His voice was tight and he could not help but be emotional. His family will never understand him, they never understood him to begin with.

"You've fallen for her," Tendoh pointed out, looking at him intently.

"I never denied that."

"If your wedding pushes through," the older Seishuku said, breaking the tension between them. "Then I'll give you your part of the inheritance, as I have promised." Saihitei shook his head. "With your inheritance you can make a hotel empire in the world. But as I have said, it'll only be yours if the wedding pushes through."

"Your bait does not allure me anymore," he said softly. "I want to make clear that with or without my inheritance, I will marry Yui," he repeated so they'll understand.

"You'll eventually give her up, Saihitei," Tendoh said and he turned to him. "Who cares about love? It'll never give you the world. She can't give you the power you need to survive."

"Don't liken me to what happened to you," he said sharply. "If you lay a finger or plotted anything that will hurt Yui and our relationship—I will crush you with my bare hands." He stood up and turned toward the door. "We've overstayed, we should be heading home. Thank you for dinner." Without another word, he opened the door and looked around the house for her.

He found them at the verandah, talking under the stars. His mother had arranged them tea and biscuits. They had noticed him and continued to talk. Another figure caught his attention and his stomach tightened. Kasaru was sitting beside her, exchanging stories with his mother.

"We used to date," Kasaru noted and Saihitei's jaw clenched. Yui seemed uneasy and surprise registered over his mother's face.

"Oh, was that before or after Saihitei?" she asked, looking at the two suspiciously. "I didn't know you two would cross paths…"

"We live in the same apartment complex. Yui's place is a floor below mine." Kasaru smiled. "Yui used to help me in the flower shop and we'd go out afterward."

"And may I ask where you two normally go?"

"Anywhere that's just the two of us—" the older woman gasped and Saihitei cleared his throat. They all turned toward him and Yui immediately stood up, relieved to see him. He walked toward them and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll be taking my wife home," he reiterated the word wife to let Kasaru know where he stands. He stood up and smiled wide.

"You shouldn't be selfish with your girlfriend, Saihitei," he teased.

"I don't see why not," he told the other man venomously.

"Well, we are family. You should share…"

"No way," he said smirking and pulling her away from him. "Mother, we will be going ahead. Yui needs to rest. We still have a trip to the doctor tomorrow." The woman nodded and Kasaru smirked.

"A doctor. Yes. I've accompanied Yui to a doctor once," Kasaru called out as they walked. Yui tightened her hold of him and he angrily turned toward his cousin. "It was a wonderful experience." Yui paled and before anger consumed him, the main door closed.

Silence filled the air between them once they stepped inside the limousine. They were sitting at both ends of the seat and he was too angry to reach out to her.

"Did Kasaru accompany you to the doctor?"

"Hai…" she answered softly. He hit the backseat and rubbed his templed. Yui sobbed and he turned to find her trying to fight off tears.

"I'm sorry," he told her, reaching out to pull her in his arms. She immediately moved closer to him and snuggled to his chest. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm jealous, I really am. Yui—"

"I'm yours Sai," he told her and they kissed. "Just yours—" He pushed her back on the seat, rolling his tongue on hers, savoring the bittersweet taste of tea and biscuits in her mouth. He moved between her legs, pulling her dress up and fingering the garter of her underwear. "Sai…" she called in a deep voice.

"Yui I know you're mine but I can't help feeling this way—" he breathed out and she cupped his face. "My heart and my head knew you're mine. But my body—my body wanted to confirm it." He leaned down and they kissed again, hungrily. The leather made sounds as their skin moved on the seat.

"Its fine, Sai. Its fine," she whispered and a moan left her when he fingered the damp spot between her legs. "Oh Sai…"

"Yui…" He hastily struggled with his pants, his fingers helping him. Soon, she was whimpering at the back of the limousine as he thrust into her. He thumbed a hard nipple above the dress and she made a sound.

He had lost all reason and was dying to touch her skin. He slid the dress over her shoulders and cupped her breast, pushing aside her black brassiere. Their mouths met again and no words were exchanged again except through moans and whimpers. Their bodies were speaking, moving as the world moved around them.

For awhile everything about the night disappeared behind the pleasure that whacked through their bodies. The conversations melted into a series of moans as they reached the peak. When the world lost all color, he held strongly into her, the only thing that was valuable to him.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the delayed update! I've been very busy and I don't know how to continue this chapter. Haha. Hope you liked it!_


	14. Dream Fragments

_Yeah, I'm planning to end this story soon so I can move on to my other pending stories. So, this is the long-delayed chapter of this reading!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__The previous chapter was definitely tension-filled. Initially, I want the chapter to show how they are too in love with each other in front of Sai's family, but I guess it became heavier because of the other characters on the table. ;p_

_**LeeRaRa: **__You think so? I can't say yet but things won't look good for Sai and Yui. We better find that out in the succeeding chappies._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Though I'm always by your side, I still can't see your pains…_

_But we can send them to the sky… like how the wind carries off the falling blossom…_

_**- Yume no Kakera**_

* * *

"FATHER will be very pleased that we are in the same boat," Tendoh said and the man he directed the statement smirked, taking offense. The sound of the air-conditioning system drilled through the room but it did not freeze the tension between the two men who occupied it.

"I'm not doing you a favor." Kasaru stood up and turned away, hand clutched tight at his sides. "I'm doing this for myself and for Yui because your brother can never make her happy," he said in a soft voice he was famous for. Even if he was angry, Tsuonie Kasaru never raised his voice. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Either way, if you succeed in luring this woman away from my brother, the better." Tendoh stood up and walked toward the door and turned the knob slowly, delaying the opening of the door. "If you fail I might have to take matters into my own hands. I'm not very patient and you know what I can do."

"Tell me… why do you hate Yui?" Kasaru asked, eyeing him intently. They have been closest before Tendoh was lured away learning how to become Prime Minister. The latter turned and shook his head, closing the door tight.

"I don't hate her, I'm doing this for Saihitei." Tendoh looked at the other man intently.

"You're jealous of him," Kasaru noted and Tendoh's expression became serious. He always hated it when people accuse him of feeling something that never existed.

"I'd do anything for this family," he answered.

"Even to break your brother?" Tendoh did not answer and Kasaru walked toward the door, meeting the glare of the next most powerful man in the country. "We'll both regret this but I've never wanted anything in my life. If Yui decides to still choose Saihitei, I will give way but do not ever lay a finger on her, Tendoh." The man moved from the door, making way for him. Kasaru was about to open the door when he spoke again.

"She can never replace Suzuno," he said out and Kasaru's jaw clenched. "Your lover is dead, why don't you just go back to the family? There's no use running away—"

"If Saihitei cannot protect Yui from the family, I will take her away," Kasaru said, turning toward the man he treated as a brother. "Actually, I believe our little Sai will never be able to do so, that is why I'm doing this. Don't ever assume that I'm doing this for you and for Uncle." Before Tendoh could speak further, Kasaru walked out of the room and closed the door, walking angrily away from the man.

Though fuming, Kasaru knew what he had to do. And Tendoh doesn't have to tell him twice. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, he had memorized it and can say it out even in his dreams. Rings came from the other end, and another, and another. She was not answering the phone. He tried again, determined to hear her voice. He was stupid to bring her back to the hotel. She would have been his for good. He should have kept her away from Saihitei as much as he can, it was his mistake to test her. He knew better now.

Yui finally answered after the fifth call. "Kasaru…?"

"Moshi-moshi Yui. How are you?" he asked in a happy voice. He can read the hesitation in her voice. "Did I call at a bad time? Is Saihitei—"

"No, no. Saihitei is at work. I'm in my apartment now. Do you need anything?" she asked innocently and a smirk made its way across his face. But he did not let it show, the last thing he wanted was to trigger her suspicions.

"How about we grab something to eat? I'm on my way back to get my guitar for tonight's gig and we could have dinner outside—"

"I'm sorry, Saihitei will come home for dinner and—"

"Sai comes home late, let's get something light. My treat… for helping me out in the flower shop. We could meet in the flower shop if you're not comfortable being seen with me," he suggested and Yui sighed on the other end. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the past. Let's push it aside and be friends again, okay?"

Yui sighed and Kasaru can see his victory. She was always an easy girl to please, no wonder she fell for Saihitei. "Fine. I'll see you at the coffee shop in an hour. But I can't stay for long, I still need to cook dinner." They said their goodbyes and he rushed to get his things inside his apartment.

He was tempted to stop in front of her door but they already agreed to meet, there was no use stalking. Guilt crept through him but he pushed it away. He had to do things, had to be bold enough. He had always cared for the younger man but it was different now. If he don't step up and do something, Tendoh will make his move. He said so himself earlier. In their years together, Kasaru knows that every woman Tendoh touches, breaks.

* * *

YUI heaved a sigh as she walked toward the flower shop. Kasaru was a few steps ahead but she could not bring it in her to pace with him. This meeting was the first time after the incident in the Seishuku residence and she was getting mixed feelings. In her heart, she felt she was betraying Saihitei by meeting Kasaru. But then, they will do nothing but talk, right? They will be in a flower shop, for Seiryuu's sake!

Surprisingly, when he reached the flower shop, Kasaru turned to her with a smile and offered the door. She smiled back hesitantly and didn't meet his gaze when she entered the shop. It was already closed and it was slightly dark inside. Kasaru opened the lights and closed the door. Silence filled them and she turned to him, evidently nervous.

"The coffee shop is closed today, I'm sorry I should have checked before inviting you. It was open earlier," he broke the silence and she looked away, placing her attention on the flowers. "There's a convenience store across the street. I'll just get us food. Will you wait here? I'll be quick." She nodded and without another word, he ran out, leaving his guitar behind.

"You're crazy, Yui," she told herself as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Thunder broke from the sky and rain suddenly fell hard, hiding the world outside in sprays of mist and fog. Yui looked for her phone and cursed that the signal was gone. It was probably because of the storm.

After a few minutes, Kasaru stepped inside, drenched in the rain. He immediately placed the food he bought in the counter and pulled off his shirt. Yui turned away, focusing on her phone and facing the flowers. She walked the farthest from him because she was scared of the situation. She gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and he moved his mouth on her ear.

"Kasaru—"

"Did you know that is a traitor's flower?" he whispered, making the hair on her neck prick. "They say it's what Paris gave Helen before they eloped," he whispered. She moved away but he had held her close. "If I give Yui the same flowers, would she choose me?"

"Let me go, Kasaru. You said we'll talk as friends. Stop this—" He held her hand and threw her phone into a bucket of water. Yui gasped. "What is wrong with you—?" He stilled her, tightening his hold of her. He leaned on her head, breathing heavily.

"Do you remember when we first met? I was chained and cursed by one of your warriors," he said softly and Yui's eyes widened. He laughed lightly, knowing the effect of those memories on her. His arms loosened to an embrace and she tried to pacify her breathing. "You came to me boldly, holding the shinzaho in my face, and said: Byakko warrior Tatara—" her eyes widened at the familiar lines. "—I have the shinzaho of the Genbu no miko. I demand you to give me the shinzaho of the Byakko no miko."

"Stop…" Tears fell from her eyes. She doesn't want to remember anything from the book. Saihitei never made her remember those details. But then again, they never directly crossed paths in the book.

"I saw the hesitation in your heart then… and I am seeing the same now." He cupped her face, wiping the tears even with her back to him. His hands were cold from the rain and she shivered under his touch.

"I love Saihitei."

"You love him too, isn't it? The _shogun_. But look where that love brought you." Yui pulled away and Kasaru let her flow away from his arms. She stepped back, facing him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, demanding an answer. Thunder broke from the sky and she fidgeted. She was always afraid of thunder and it was the reason why Nakago stayed by his side in Kutou. The memories flood back and her chest felt like bursting. "Why do you have to tell me who you were? Why do you have to remind me of who I was?" She cursed and walked toward the water bucket, scooping her phone and wiping it with the cloth of her shirt.

"You want to right what you did in the book, right? Then choose me, Yui." He faced her with begging eyes. When their eyes met, she saw pain in his beautiful purple orbs. "Release me from the chains, from the pain—" He reached for her and pulled her to an embrace. "Yui, please… please be my _miko_…"

"Kasaru…"

"You can take her place, I know you can. You can heal my heart and make me believe again," he whispered, trembling. "The brief moment you were mine were the best things that happened to me after she died. Only a _miko_ can replace another _miko_—"

"I don't want to be a _miko_!" She pushed him away as tears fell from her eyes. "Please don't ask too much from me…"

Kasaru walked toward her and she stepped back. "The Seishuku doesn't want you," he said harshly and Yui covered her mouth. He reached up to stroke her cheek. "Even Saihitei cannot do anything about that fact. If you continue being with him, they will hurt you and even Saihitei won't be able to do anything. I'm the only one who can protect you, Yui."

"I love Saihitei," she said again as tears fell from her eyes. "I love him not because he's a warrior but because he's a man. If I chose you, I will be lying to myself and I will only hurt you. My treacherous heart will only bring you more pain…" she whispered and he pulled his hand away. "You said so yourself, my heart is easily assuaged. But right now, it only beats for him."

Without another word, Yui stepped toward the door but before she could face the deluge, her stomach constricted and she fell down on the floor in pain. Kasaru immediately walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"Yui, what's—"

"My stomach…" she cried as the pain continued and she breathed sharply as the pain continued to spread through her body. Kasaru embraced her tight.

"I'll bring you to the hospital—"

"No, no! I just want to go home…" She closed her eyes as sweat beaded her forehead. The strength in her body had completely faded and only the pain remained. "Please let me go."

"No, I'll take you home once the rain subsided," he told her gently, whispering comforting words on her ear. "For now, stay with me Yui." She closed her eyes, trying to vanquish the pain but it continued to pierce through her body. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

When she opened her eyes, the pain was gone and they were no longer in the flower shop. Kasaru pulled her closer into his arms and moved his tongue along the curve of her ear. She felt heavy, feverish, and when he moved his hand to cup one of her breasts, her eyes widened. They were naked, under the sheets, on his futon.

"Kasaru—" He moved on top of her, moving his mouth on her neck, gently telling her his need. Rain continued to pour outside but the room was hot. "What did you—"

"You wanted me to do this," he told her. "Did you remember? You pulled me closer, you responded to my kisses… and when we became one, you screamed my name. You even left nail marks on my back," he teased in a heavy voice. The meager light in the room illuminated his beautiful face and his long brown hair had been released from being tied. He leaned down to move his mouth over her neck and the hair on her skin prickled. "Yui, do you really love Saihitei?"

"Stop, please." Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to grasp what had happened. They slept together, she felt it in the aching between her legs and the musky smell that wafted through the room. She covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing but it came out louder. Kasaru stopped and he moved away.

"I guess once is enough for me," he heaved out. He slowly moved to leave the spot between her legs and stood from the bed, naked. Yui saw the marks on his back. Did they really…? She cried louder. She cheated on Saihitei. Did she never really love him the way she claimed?

Sharp rings reverberated through the air and she slowly sat up, trembling and disoriented. She lifted the phone to answer the call. It was Saihitei and his voice scared her.

"Yui, where are you? I'm dead worried!" His voice made her cold and she stopped herself from crying.

"I'm on my way home. I just went to the hospital…" she explained, lying.

"Did something happen to the baby? Where are you? I'll pick you up—"

"No, nothing happened. I just… I'm nearby. I'll see you soon," she told him, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. She'd do anything just to forget this incident, to turn back time and refuse Kasaru. Had she wanted this?

"Okay, I'll wait. Gods, you made me worried. I'll see you soon. I love you," Saihitei told her and she nodded.

"I love you too."

When the call ended, she stared at the wall for a long time, thinking of nothing. She snapped out of her lack of thoughts and slowly took her clothes on the floor, thrown wildly in every part of the room. She racked her brain for something to refute this incident, to make her believe that this horror never happened. But nothing came. Her hands trembled and her body suddenly felt dirty. She wanted to take a shower, to wash away the remains of their union from her skin.

Kasaru's hands landed on her shoulders as she buttoned her shirt. "I don't regret this," he said, wrapping his arms around her body. His arms were warm but it lacked comfort. "I'll give you time to decide. Tell me when you're ready to run away." He moved away and she picked up her bag, slowly turning and leaving through the door. Before she completely left, he called out. "Yui, I'll wait."

It was the longest walk of her life. Yui's mind was blank and hazy. Tears beaded her eyes but she wiped them away immediately, not wanting Saihitei to see them. She found Saihitei at the door of the apartment, waiting. When she arrived, he immediately turned and smiled wide. She smiled back. She loved this man very much. And her mistake was killing her.

"Yui—I'm glad you're okay." He kissed her gently and she responded, wrapping her arms around him. She'd give everything up just to erase what she just did. When they parted, she was heaving. She moved the tips of her fingers over his newly-shaved face.

"I love you, Saihitei. Very much." He smiled and it made her guiltier. Her heart constricted and she tried to smile wider to hide the pain.

"I already hired a coordinator for our wedding. We'll do the fitting tomorrow. I can't wait to marry you," he whispered and the tears finally fell, her heart sinking. He laughed lightly, taking her reaction as one that was overwhelmed by emotions. He kissed her again and she responded, giving her the comfort she desperately needed.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This chapter is the longest to write because I've added a new perspective. Yume no Kakera means Dream Fragments. Please do leave reviews!_


	15. Melody

_I initially intended to go on hiatus for a month but it became four so I'm really really sorry! -_- Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I've been too tired to do anything lately. To get into the writing mood, I listed down all my pending stories and drew lots. And guess what? __**Eien no Monogatari **__will be getting the spotlight! In short, I'll be striving to finish this story and leave the others for awhile. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Kasaru's such a gentle man but I guess his "obsession" for her brought out the worst in him._

_**Champylin: **__Haha, yeah Sai will probably be too angry at Kasaru to rip the latter's head off. Hahaha._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked the update. I'm still trying to get the feel of this fiction. It's been awhile since I wrote stories._

_**Anne Raven: **__Well, Tendoh is, er, I really can't explain! He's the antagonist here but he's also an interesting one._

_**xxxHanLianxxx: **__Yep, I so love Sai. I'm glad you like him too!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Without an end or destination in sight I walk on…_

_Drifting alone like a balloon… Whatever happens it didn't matter…_

_**- Melody**_

* * *

THE limousine entered the wide gates of the Seishuku residence and a seemingly endless row of trees filled Yui's view. Teal blue eyes looked through the bright outline of the mansion of Japan's most powerful man and her mouth heaved a sigh. Saihitei tightened his hold of her hand and she turned to him, surprised. She had momentarily forgotten his presence inside the moving vehicle.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked, wrapping an around her shoulder and softly kissing her temple. He too looked out the window and eyed the looming estate with wariness.

"Nothing… I…" She leaned on his strong shoulder, still deep in thoughts. The wedding preparations have been made and they were only waiting for the day. But with less than a week, Yui could not help but feel remorse. She heaved another sigh and closed her eyes, willing the thoughts to go away.

A few months ago, she cheated on him, on the man she was about to marry. She never told him—she can't. But everytime she looks at him, she remembers the betrayal. With every kiss, with every touch, the images of that fateful afternoon in Kasaru's apartment filled her. After every love making, her chest would burst with guilt. She can't tell him. No, she can't. She was afraid.

She fears many things and losing him topped the list. But it seemed that everything she had done, once he knew, would push him away. She couldn't bear to lose him, not when she had come to see her self-worth by the attention he had been giving her. Yui wondered briefly the changes that had happened to her since he entered her life. She cannot remember much. Saihitei had become her life.

"We won't take long. I'm not comfortable in the estate myself," Saihitei whispered, planting another kiss on her temple. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"Its fine, Sai." Another sigh left her. "After the wedding, they will be my family too. I want to be as comfortable as I can around them," she told him and it was his turn to heave a sigh.

The meeting with her parents in France went smoother than what happened with his. To begin with, she came from a small family. She doesn't have brothers who disapprove of Saihitei or cousins who wanted to steal her beloved away. Again, Yui started to question if the wedding was a good idea. What if they were indeed marrying too early? What if everything was merely part of the "honeymoon stage" in relationships. Sweet today, bitter tomorrow. What if—

"We're here," Saihitei said, cutting her line of thoughts. Yui moved away from him and arranged her dress. She briefly fingered the bulk on her stomach and nodded to herself. She has to be strong. This day, too, shall pass.

Saihitei assisted her down the limousine and when she looked up at the top of the steps that lead to the front door of the household, she saw the Prime Minister and his wife. Houki and Tendoh stood at his right. Boshin immediately smiled wide and ran to them.

"Ah—it's Dr. Hongou!" Houki pulled the boy back but it moved past her, running toward her. "Dr. Yui! Dr. Yui! I don't play with pencils now—see!" The boy pointed to his nose and Yui can't help but laugh lightly, improving the mood.

"The food will get cold if we stay here," Saihitei's mother said and they nodded. Boshin took her hand and pulled her toward the entrance.

"Let's eat together, Dr. Yui!" Boshin said and she simply smiled at him. She caught Houki's sharp stare when their eyes met. But what can she do? She cannot push a boy away simply because his mother doesn't like her.

Saihitei assisted her through the stairs as his mother ushered them toward a table in the garden. When they were all sitting, Boshin took his plate beside Houki and placed it beside hers. Yui looked at Saihitei and the latter leaned closer to her ear.

"Boshin and I have the same taste in girls," he joked and she flushed, laughing lightly. The helpers assisted Boshin and she assisted it by offering food. The luncheon continued with very little conversation between exchanged between everyone.

Every now and then, Saihitei would lean closer and whisper on her ear, trying his best to make her feel comfortable. Every now and then too, Boshin would ask her to assist him while he ate. Yui gladly helped the boy and everytime she does, Houki makes a sound of protest across the table.

"Isn't it too early to be married? Why not wait until the child is born?" Saihitei's father started while they were eating desserts. Yui swallowed the _mochi_ in her mouth, readying her answer in case Saihitei decided not to speak.

"I don't want to go through the tedious process of adoption father," Saihitei explained. "I don't want to have to adopt my own child," he said distastefully. "Besides, all the preparations have been made. Everyone would just have to be there," he said, turning to her and smiling. Yui smiled back hesitantly. She never liked lunch at the manor house. Saihitei's parents were always stiff, always lecturing them on what should be and what should not be done.

"High society is buzzing with the wedding," Saihitei's mother said. "Even my friends keep on asking me about it. Why don't we invite all our friends?"

"But mother, Yui and I agreed to invite only our close friends—"

"Yes, but what about _our_ friends? What about your father's party mates?" she asked, turning to her husband who smirked. Yui swallowed hard. This was what Yui was afraid of. Being married to an influential family meant going around in the same circle. She never liked socials and Saihitei knew that. She doesn't want to be the guest on her own wedding day.

"Mother it is a wedding, not a political rally," Saihitei muttered, not trying to sound annoyed. Yui knew he was at wits end, having been receiving the cold shoulder from his father since they arrived.

"Nonsense, it would be an opportunity to gather our business and political contacts," Tendoh said and the elders nodded. Yui and Saihitei looked at each other.

"Can I have more _sashimi_?" Boshin asked her and Yui turned her attention to the boy.

"Of course, of course," Yui said, getting some _sashimi_ and placing it on the boy's plate. She smiled as Boshin ate the food. He was a cute boy, what a pity he was firstborn. When she looked up, Tendoh was watching her, eyes filled with fascination.

"We can't invite all of your friends to the wedding. If we do that, the media would snoop. We don't want that," Saihitei reminded. Yui reached for his hands and wrapped them around hers. He heaved a sigh when their eyes met. Saihitei has to be patient in standing with their plans, after all, they both dislike changing wedding plans.

"Ah, that's not a problem. We have the media on our side, Saihitei," his mother told everyone at the table. "You're one of Japan's eligible bachelors, my son, everyone would want to see you tie the knot."

"I'm still against it," he said, not smiling in a voice that cannot be assuaged.

"What do you think, Yui?" the woman turned to Yui and she looked back hesitantly. Saihitei's hand tightened on hers and she smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend.

"I'll go with Saihitei, madam—I'm a very private person," she said softly.

"At least let me invite my friends," Saihitei's mother insisted. Saihitei looked at her and she smiled endearingly.

"How many friends are you planning to invite mother?" he asked and the woman's face lit up. Yui took salmon _sashimi_ and placed it on Saihitei's plate. He loved salmon. He immediately leaned to her and whispered. "Thank you, love." He immediately devoured the salmon strips, smiling at her. She wiped the juices at the sides of his mouth.

"Well, let's see. We have to invite the royal family because they will feel bad if we don't and the Empress is a very close friend of mine… and the Ryou and the Gi… probably around 50 people at the least."

Yui's eyes widened and Saihitei choked on his food. Yui immediately patted his back, offering him a glass of water. The couple looked at each other, not knowing what to say. When they turned to his mother, she bore the look of victory in her eyes.

* * *

SAIHITEI trailed behind his father's horse, turning back to the mansion every now and then. Given a choice, he would not have left her. He promised to never leave her side but here he was, riding a horse away from her, following his father. After the luncheon, the horses were taken from the stable and prepared for their brief father and son talk. The Prime Minister did the same thing before Tendoh got married and Saihitei never thought he would undergo the same. He was, after all, the least favorite son.

"When you were younger you always wanted my attention. Now that I'm giving it to you, you don't seem to want it," the Prime Minister said, breaking his thoughts. Saihitei turned to the man, frowning. It was the first time he spoke to him today and he doesn't know what to make of it.

"I left my wife alone—"

"Tendoh is right, you always lose your manners if that girl is involved," he said. Saihitei paced with his horse, shaking his head.

"Tendoh is _always_ right." It was true, in his father's eyes, Tendoh always did the right things. He was always the one who committed mistakes. Because he was younger, the Prime Minister used to say when he was a kid. And simply because Tendoh was his favorite, Sai thought.

"That jealousy of yours will push people away," the older man told him. Saihitei didn't respond. It was futile, everything he say now will be taken in vain. "You don't have to run after Tendoh . You have always been different, always the one who never needed the attention." The man stopped his horse and turned to him, smiling thinly. Saihitei looked away. "You always find your own way that is why Mama and I decided it would be best to let you do things on your own."

Saihitei looked up, surprised. "Father…"

"I guess this talk is not necessary, after all. You're not as dependent as your brother. You seem to have a clearer grasp of what you want, unlike him. Very unlike him." The older man's horse began its slow walk and Saihitei paced with it.

"I don't understand…"

"Your inheritance… I have signed the transfer long ago, even before we gave Tendoh his share. You don't have to ask for it, it's already yours," the man said and Saihitei's eyes widened.

"Then the condition that I get married…"

"We wanted to make sure that someone will be there to take care of you is all. We don't want you to use it for yourself alone," his father said softly. "And maybe because your mother and I want to hold on to you, be needed, even for a little more." Saihitei was speechless as their horses walked the rough path of the Seishuku estate. "Yui, is it? What will my grandchild be?"

"It's a girl, father." Saihitei smiled, looking ahead. Everything was going perfect for him. And he felt contented that he wanted nothing more.

"Ah… a girl… Your mother and I always wondered what would have happened if we had another child, a girl. Someone to take care of us now that we're old."

"Yui and I have decided to always visit… with our baby," Saihitei said. "We want her to… be close to her family."

The man laughed lightly and Saihitei smiled wider. For the first time, he felt like he was talking to a father, a real father. And his heart was filled with unexplainable happiness. Yui would be glad to hear it later. Oh, he can't wait to see her again. After all, Yui made everything right for him.

* * *

YUI'S hand tightened on the glass of water as Saihitei's outline diminished in the distance. They occupied a smaller table for tea and biscuits after the two left. Tendoh smirked across her and even Houki raised an eyebrow as she looked through her form. She turned to the woman beside her, Saihitei's mother, and she smiled awkwardly. The woman understood her hesitation and touched her hand, pulling it into hers.

"When I married your father," she began, stressing the words _your father_. "…his father took him for a ride around the estate. I was so nervous being left behind. You see, Kazuki's mother was a very stern woman." She smiled and Yui nodded, smiling softly. "So I told myself that once the talk happens, I will make sure that my son's bride will be comfortable with me."

"Thank you very much, madam—"

"Mother," she corrected her and Yui sighed, nodding.

"Mother, thank you for being with me. I… I know I'm not from an elite household and we're not as influential as your family…" A lump formed on Yui's throat. "And I'm not bred to be a Seishuku—"

"You're a fine woman, Yui. I can see that you are even finer than…" the woman leaned forward to whisper on her ear. "...that Ami Kobayashi—I never liked women who put too things on their faces." The woman laughed and she laughed with her, her cheeks turning pink.

"Mother," Houki cut them and she raised an eyebrow when she met Yui's eyes. "There's something I wanted to ask you. Can we talk for a minute?" she asked and the older woman nodded.

"I'll be back," the woman told her and Yui nodded. "Houki what do you need to ask me?" she said, standing up and walking away from them.

Tendoh cleared his throat and Yui flushed as he looked through her. It never occurred to her that she would be left alone with Tendoh. Yui felt alone again. She turned toward the path Saihitei disappeared to, expecting him to come out. But only the leaves and the sunlight greeted her. Another nervous sigh left her and she stood up, still holding the glass. She evaded Tendoh's stares and mumbled an excuse.

"Ma'am, do you need water?" the helpers asked her, holding a pitcher of water, and she shook her head.

"Yes but I'll get it myself. Thank you," she told her even before the woman can refuse.

Yui walked toward the kitchen. Numerous helpers assisted her but she shook them away. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to do something herself. She wanted to be away from Tendoh. Because really, he was never a man who exuded comfort. The helpers let her serve herself but every now and then they would follow her with inquisitive eyes. Yui can only sigh as she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen.

"You're shaming the helpers by serving yourself."

Yui immediately turned and she accidentally pushed the glass of water from the table. It fell and broke into a thousand pieces on the floor. Tendoh laughed lightly at her carelessness. Guilty, Yui leaned down to pick up the broken pieces one by one. Helpers crowded toward her to pick up the pieces and a hand pulled her away from the commotion.

When she looked up, she saw Tendoh's handsome smirking face. The latter pulled her from the kitchen and when they were a good deal away, she pulled her arm away from his grasp. Tendoh let her go but the smile never disappeared from his lips. He continued to move his glass of brandy in slow circles, eyeing her intently.

"I'm sorry about the glass—"

"Who cares? It's just glass," he cut her, eyeing her intently and watching the nervousness that filled her face. "We never got to talk, _ne_ Yui?" He placed a hand inside his pocket and looked at her from head to foot. "Saihitei is always too selfish with you." Yui didn't respond and continued to look away. "Follow me and let's talk."

"I don't think that's necessary," she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? We'll talk—" He walked toward her and leaned to whisper on her ear. Yui closed her eyes, looking away as his warm breath moved through her skin. "About your future husband and my wife and their…_liaisons_." Yui turned to him, eyes wide.

Tendoh's eyes danced at the surprise he lit in her eyes. Without another word, he walked away, gulping the remaining brandy on his glass and leaving it in one of the tables. He walked up the stairs and turned to her, silently asking her to follow. Yui looked out the garden. Saihitei had not returned and there was no sign of him returning anytime soon. When her gaze returned to him, he raised an eyebrow.

Even against her will, Yui walked toward him. Tendoh moved up the stairs, constantly looking back to see her. Yui knew she it was wrong to follow him but what else could she do? Saihitei had not returned and it never occurred to her that Tendoh knew anything of the affair. Tendoh entered a room, keeping the door open for her. She hesitantly followed and when he closed the door, Yui's heart was palpitating wildly.

The room was one of those living rooms the Prime Minister uses for political meetings, where pacts are made, deals are signed, and parties are formed. For awhile, Yui was relieved to find a couch instead of a bed. She slowly sat on the couch, knees trembling. Tendoh on a seat on her right, leaning back with legs crossed.

"Do you know that my wife and my brother is having an affair?" he asked, staring intently at her.

"They _had_ an affair," Yui corrected him, meeting his gaze. Tendoh answered by raising an eyebrow. Anger briefly flashed through his hazel eyes but when she looked again, it had disappeared.

"How can you accept my brother after knowing _it_?" he asked distastefully. Yui raised her head and tried to look comfortable, but her back was stiff from sitting straight.

"You accepted Houki—"

"We don't sleep together," Tendoh told her easily, as if it was a secret everybody in the household knew. "Do you think I'll sleep with a wife who slept with someone else? How low do you take me for, Yui?" Yui didn't respond and she was taken aback when Tendoh rose from his seat to occupy the space beside her. He placed an arm on the backrest around her and Yui stiffened when he inched closer, trapping her. Tendoh leaned closer, moving his nose along the curve of her ear. "You smell good."

"Don't," she said, turning to her and placing a hand on his chest to gently push him away. He didn't budge and their eyes met, their noses almost touching.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Tendoh whispered, his mouth an inch from hers. She can smell the liquor in his warm breath. "Saihitei slept with my wife. Can I not sleep with his?" Yui's eyes widened and realizing her surprise, he crossed the gap between their lips to plant a kiss on her mouth. He darted a tongue forward to lick on her lower lip, teasing her. "I won't hurt you… I'll be gentle—"

Yui stood up, stepping back from him, her heart beating as if it will jump out of her chest. "I love Saihitei," she told him, her voice breaking.

"I just don't sleep with anyone, Yui. I choose my women. My mother is right, you are a fine woman," Tendoh told her in a gentle voice. Yui shook her head and touched the bulk on her stomach. Without another word she stepped back, turning toward the door. A strong arm stopped her and turned her abruptly. His hold was stern but it did not hurt her arm.

"Does he know about Kasaru, then?" he hissed and Yui's knees gave way. Tendoh wrapped another arm around her, pushing her to the wall. "I know all about you, Yui. How do you think my brother would react if he knew about your affairs?"

"It was an accident—I didn't know—" Tears beaded her eyes and she was so confused she couldn't look into his eyes. Hazel eyes that were similar to Saihitei.

"Saihitei doesn't have to know. I can keep your secret, Yui. I can give you everything you need. You just have to give me what I need," he said slowly, lifting her chin to meet her downcast eyes. She was trembling but she continued to shake her head. "I won't say a word about your affair… the wedding will push through, you'll marry my brother. But your body will belong to me—a wife for a wife."

"No," she whispered, tears falling to her cheeks. "We don't have a perfect relationship but we're trying to have a perfect family. If I agree to what you want, I'll be depriving him of that. I trust him and he trusts me. Even if he won't be able to forgive me for that mistake, even if he wants to cancel the wedding because of that…" Tears flowed down her cheeks with the thought of him canceling the wedding. Tendoh cupped her cheek to wipe the tears. Yui slowly untangled herself from his grasp. "I won't be a tool for your revenge, not to him, not to the man I love." When their eyes met, he was staring intently at her. "Because if you hurt him, you're hurting me."

Yui clutched the door knob and slowly turned it. All strength had left her but she wanted to get away from Tendoh. He didn't stop her when she walked out the door and she didn't turn to look at him. She stepped out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Even with trembling knees, she hurriedly walked toward the stairs. Talking to Tendoh was a mistake. Didn't Saihitei warn her about his brother? But should she tell Sai that Tendoh knew? Her head was buzzing and thousands of thoughts kept on filling her head. Her heel missed the step and she lost balance. In a second, she was sliding down the stairs and when she reached the landing, a heavy strong sound filled the air. Pain shot through her stomach and a cry left her lips.

"YUI!" Tendoh called, running toward her. Everyone in the household ran to her, surprised. Yui touched her stomach as blood gushed through her legs, staining the carpeted floor.

"Sai—Sai!" she called as tears flooded her face. Tendoh's arms immediately wrapped around her and he carried him in a heartbeat. He was shouting instructions for the limousine but Yui was too shaken to make out words. The only thing she could do was cry as she called him. "Sai…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__I have almost forgotten how to write this story. I've become really rusty. Hahahahaha. I'm really sorry for the delay in this story but I'll try to update this one soon. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Jewelry Day

_I finally finished outlining the chapters for this story. In short, I already know how the story will end and what will happen from this chapter onwards. After this chapter, there will be nine more chapters and that's it. Hahahaha. Enjoy reading this chappie!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__But Tendoh is a cute a**! Hahahaha! I'm starting to like his character more and more. Too much I might even give him more Yui-time in the next chappies. Haha._

_**Princess-of-doctors: **__The baby is around 3 months old. I really won't go into the technical details._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yeah, I don't know what gotten into Yui too. But I guess she just wanted to protect Sai but ended up being vulnerable herself._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_I left for a far city on your birthday… A special date…_

_The light shining in our clasped hands… Comes from our matching pair of rings…_

_**- Jewelry Day**_

* * *

HEAVINESS hung over Yui's shoulder when the door opened. Her arms were covered in bruises and Tendoh sat at the foot of the bed, watching her intently. Dr. Oushi entered the room and walked toward the bed, face gloomy. She fingered her stomach and she knew then and there what had gone wrong.

"Yui…" Dr. Oushi started and she looked at him, speechless. "I'm very sorry." She nodded, she understood. She was a doctor, a pediatrician. Even without words, she knew. Dr. Oushi turned toward Tendoh and gave him instructions.

Yui turned toward the window of her room, watching the fierce rays of the summer sun light the cherry trees in the distance. Everything was still, silent. She could not even hear her own breathing. But she knew she was alive. Yet, it felt different. She was like a living shell.

"Let me tell him," she said suddenly. The two men turned to her, evidently worried. She rubbed her stomach, where a bulk was evident a few hours ago.

Tendoh walked toward her and cupped her face. When she looked up, his gaze softened. "I'll tell him. You don't have to worry—"

"No, I'll tell him," Yui insisted. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm… Don't come between us, please." Tendoh shook his head insistently. She slapped his hand away from her face, his brows creased.

"Yui—"

"I'll tell him," she said sternly. "I'm the wife. I'm the mother—"

The door opened again and when she turned, she found Saihitei hurrying toward her. Tendoh immediately withdrew from the bed. Worry filled his handsome face and when he wrapped his arms around her, Yui merely leaned on his shoulders. She could not lift her arms to embrace him. She was too weak.

"We'll let you two talk," Tendoh said, finally. He left the room with Dr. Oushi following behind. They closed the door and silence filled the room. Yui wanted to speak but she can't.

"Yui, are you alright? I rushed here once we found out. Mother told me that you fell from the stairs and Tendoh took you here," Saihitei said without breathing. He cupped her face, planting kisses on her temple. "Gods, I was so scared. I thought I'd lose you."

Saihitei embraced her tight again and Yui willed the events to go away. She just wanted to lie on the bed with Sai and listen to his heart beat. She wanted everything to go away—the pain, the truth, the reality of what happened to her baby, their baby. She wanted to forget. Even for awhile, just a few minutes.

"What happened to our baby? She is in good condition, right? Right?" Saihitei asked persistently, his voice breaking. Their eyes met and Yui made out the fear in his hazel orbs.

Their child, their little girl. She was fine, right? She was fine. She was still in her navel, heart still pumping. She was alive, right? She was alive. The child that brought them together. Without it, they would be no relationship, no commitment, no wedding. Yui touched her stomach and made herself belief that the bulk was there, like it had always been.

Yui looked up and smiled, tears fell from her eyes. She nodded slowly. Relief washed over Saihitei's face and he embraced her again, planting kisses on her temple.

* * *

KASARU knew he was about to make a terrible mistake. But he told himself again and again that he was right. Saihitei could not protect her and now, Yui was broken that even he could not lift her spirits. She decided to spend the remaining days before the wedding in her own apartment while Saihitei planned the wedding.

The wedding was to happen tomorrow and it had been only two days since she left the hospital after the accident. Saihitei had been busy while Yui sulked alone. Kasaru's jaw clenched. His pathetic cousin was looking after the wedding instead of mourning for the death. With a sigh, he pushed the doorbell and waited for Yui to open the door.

After a few minutes, nobody answered. He pushed the doorbell again. Silence answered him. He tried again, this time leaning his ear near the door. He could hear nothing but silence. He closed his eyes, standing still. And then a very faint sound came. He knocked on the door.

"Yui? Yui? It's me, Kasaru," he called, his face near the door. "Let's talk. Open up, I'll die worrying about you," he added. "Please Yui, please open up."

Silence answered him and he heaved a sigh. If she could not talk to Saihitei, why would she talk to him? He was after all known as the man who wanted to take her away from his prince. Kasaru's jaw clenched and he cupped his face, moving his palm over his long hair. He'd do anything to see her, to talk to her. Holy Byakko, he prayed, please allow me to talk to her.

Slowly, the knob turned and hope filled him. Kasaru turned the knob and slowly parted the door. When he did, Yui's pale face greeted him. A relieved smile spread on his face and he stepped inside, wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank gods, Yui," he mumbled. He kissed her forehead countless times but she didn't respond. He cupped her face and looked at her intently. Her eyes were swollen and her lips were dry. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her, to move his lips over her sweet mouth. No, he must control himself. He didn't come to take advantage of her.

Kasaru closed the door behind him and when he turned to her, he found him staring at her with an expressionless face. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his lips on her forehead, breathing slowly, calling her name over and over again. She was like a doll in his arms, fragile but trying to hide it. He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He was so happy to see her that he wanted to touch her and keep her close.

"I can't believe he left you to mourn alone—"

"He didn't know," Yui cut him and his eyes opened, surprised. A tear fell from her swollen eyes. She was crying again and the thought pained Kasaru. He cupped her face to wipe the tears away but she turned from him and sat down on the couch.

Kasaru followed and sat beside her, looking intently. "Yui…"

"I couldn't tell him…" she said, her voice breaking. She cupped her face and wiped her tears. She was breaking down again. How many times had he seen her break down? How many times had it been caused by Saihitei?

"Oh Yui…" Kasaru embraced her, placing her in the crook of his neck. If only he knew what to tell her now. But he was hurting too at the sight of her.

"I couldn't tell him… I wanted to, but the words wouldn't come out…" she cried. Her shoulders shook and the guilt reached him. "I'm lying to Saihitei again… I'm lying… But I can't tell the truth… I can't…" Each word pained him and the only thing Kasaru can do was to wrap her tighter into his arms.

"I'm here, Yui. I promised to take care of you remember?" he whispered but she didn't respond. Kasaru slowly let go of her and kneeled. He touched her trembling hands. He held her gaze, trying to be as non-aggressive as possible. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't watch you get married so I decided to leave… You can—"

"Kasaru, no… I can't," she cut him, shaking her head. The thought surprised her, though it was the idea that had been filling his head for days since he heard about the accident.

"He's marrying you because of the inheritance," he said and Yui looked up, surprised. "The Prime Minister said he'll give Saihitei his inheritance once he gets married."

"He loves me…" she whispered, unable to believe what he was saying. Kasaru swallowed hard.

"Yeah? And where is he now?" Yui couldn't respond. "Maybe he will still marry you… he wants his inheritance, he wanted it that much. But do you think he'll still love you after you lied to him? After you made him believe that you are carrying his child?" Yui looked away, tears beading her eyes. "You can run away with me," he added, sounding eager and optimistic. Confusion was evident in Yui's eyes and he knew that she was considering it. "I will take care of you, Yui. I will take you away. So you can think clearly, so you can have space. Yui… are you coming with me?"

* * *

COLDNESS swept through Saihitei's spine as he eyed his wrist watch. He arranged his dark blue _hakama_ and turned around to see the guests. They were already 15 minutes late and the limousine that will bring Yui had not arrived. His heart beat wildly and he resisted the urge to dial her number and call her.

No. If the guests showed how wary he was, they will think that there's a problem. There's no problem. Yui will show up. There was no reason why she should not. Sure they haven't seen each other for a few weeks because of marriage customs, but there was no way she'll back up on the wedding. He calls her every night except yesterday, when she didn't answer the phone.

Saihitei's heart skipped a beat. Would Yui turn her back on him? Would Yui leave him? He shook his head, wariness filling him easily. She had been depressed lately and she never told her anything that bothered her. But still… No, Yui will never abandon him. Never.

His mother walked toward him, worried. "Saihitei, the guests—"

"Yui will come, mother," he cut her and she leaned on his shoulder. He was worried as hell and she knew that. But he can't help it. Yui was never late in anything. Except today, the most important day of their lives as a couple.

"Saihitei…"

"Yui will never leave me," he assured himself, voicing it out to convince the waning belief he was beginning to nurture. He looked out at the road where her limousine was supposed to enter. "She'll never leave me."

"Hotohori!" a shrill familiar voice called and he turned, briefly relieved to see Miaka and her husband Taka. The two were dressed formally for the wedding. Saihitei saw behind them the hushed conversations of the guests. His fist clenched.

"We're calling Yui but she's not answering," Miaka said, her hands trembled. "I'm worried, something might have happened."

"Do you want me to go fetch her?" Taka asked and Saihitei looked at him, balancing his words. What if indeed something happened to her? What if she bled again? Saihitei's jaws clenched and he turned to one of his closest friend.

"I'll go with you," he said, barely a whisper. Taka nodded and the two hurriedly stepped toward Taka's car. Taka opened the door for Miaka and the woman stepped inside, holding to the bulk in her stomach.

"Saihitei, where are you going?" Houki asked but he didn't turn to her. Tendoh only watched from the distance. Since the accident he never talked to him and Sai wondered if the hostility was caused by the accident or not.

Guests turned to them as the car moved out of the area and cameras flashed. There was the look of worry on his mother's face and Sai smirked. If the wedding didn't push through, it would shame his father, the most powerful man in Japan. His fist clenched.

"Yui…" he called her, voice showing desperation. "Where are you?"

"Hotohori, don't worry… Yui loves you," Miaka told her from the back seat and Sai heaved a sigh, wanting the heaviness to disappear.

He knew Yui loves him but why does he feel this way? He wanted to stop thinking of the possibility but his thoughts betrayed him. Sai rubbed his temple, willing the headache to disappear. But it remained, like the reality that she did not come for the wedding.

The car stopped at Yui's apartment complex and they all hurriedly jumped out of the vehicle once Taka parked the car. He wanted to be as calm as possible but in a few steps, he was running toward the door of her apartment, his _haori_ flapping behind him. He was heaving when he reached the door of her apartment and he pushed the doorbell. It rang but nobody answered. He turned the knob and was disappointed to find it locked.

Miaka and Taka arrived, heaving. Sai slowly took her apartment key from his wallet, a key she gave him but he never used. His hands were trembling when he inserted the key and unlocked the door. Instead of opening it, he stared at the knob. He closed his eyes.

The door opened and he stepped inside. The door of the room was open and he saw Yui sitting in front of the mirror, dressed in the formal white _kimono_ for their wedding. She turned to him and smiled. When Sai looked again, he saw the _kimono_ on the mannequin. He stepped inside, heart pounding loud in his ears.

"Yui? Yui?" Taka and Miaka called but no answer came.

Sai entered the room and saw the headpiece on the bed, untouched. The bed doesn't look as though it had been slept on and a lump formed on Sai's throat. Miaka hurried toward the bathroom and opened it. No one emerged and the silence of the apartment clutched Saihitei's heart. His knees trembled and he sat down on the bed, her bed, where they made love countless times. He couldn't speak, doesn't know what to say. He took the headpiece and stared at it. It should hold her long beautiful hair up and he was supposed to take it off her after the ceremonies.

"Hotohori…" Miaka called him but he didn't respond. She was teary-eyed and Taka wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Footsteps emanated from the door and the family walked in. "Where is Yui? Saihitei—" her mother called and he looked up, with a look of a man who lost everything.

Sai stood up and walked toward his father, his lips trembling. He clutched the old man's _kimono_ and stared at him intently, shaken and broken.

"Bring her back," he whispered. Sai's face contorted to a painful reaction and tears fell from his eyes. Strength left him and he clung to his father's _kimono_. He slid to the floor, kneeling in front of the most influential man in the country. "Father, bring her back. I never asked anything from you. Please… Please…"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Oh no, Yui ran away on her wedding day. What will happen now? Please don't forget to leave your reviews! The second part will begin in the next chapter._


	17. Blue Days

_I've been reading the last two chapters and I really hate the way I wrote it. Hmmm… I'll just add enough details or emotions when I edit it. Btw, I'm doing a time lapse here as this is already the part 2 of this story._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Well, yeah. Hahaha. Kasaru did bring trouble for Yui and Hotohori. But I hope he does something to make up for it._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yeah, poor Sai. Yui was not in her element since the accident or probably since the incident in Kasaru's apartment. I'm sure she regretted everything all this time._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Because I am afraid of pain… I always turn myself and run…_

_Regret is nothing but darkness…_

_**- Buruu Deizu**_

* * *

YUI fingered the diamond ring, making out the fine cuts that made it the envy of the women in Japan three years ago, when she was, once upon a time, a princess who was about to marry her prince. The ring was hanging from a silver necklace around her neck. She couldn't throw it away nor can she return it to him. Deep inside she still wanted to hold on to that fairy tale. To him. She wanted to hold on to him, even if it's just in her dreams.

A lump formed on her throat and tears beaded her eyes. She tried to stop herself from crying but it fell anyway. She immediately wiped the tears and arranged her short dusty blonde hair as the airplane landed on Tokyo's airport. The siren buzzed and the prompter told them to prepare their belongings. Yui stood up from her seat and clutched her hand-carry bag as she slowly stepped down the plane.

It's been three years but the pain still remained. She regretted running; countless times had she lamented leaving him behind. He was in her thoughts everyday; every day she fought with herself whether to call him or not. Three years. Three long years without hearing his voice or touching his face. She was as good as dead. She shouldn't have left. She shouldn't. And no matter how many times she told herself that she should move on, she cannot.

Saihitei, she still loved him. Very much.

"Yui! You're home!" It was Miaka's voice. Yui saw the brunette waving frantically at the receiving area of the airport. Taka was standing behind her, smiling. When she came closer, Miaka threw herself for an embrace and Yui almost lost balance. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! It's really you!"

"Miaka…" she answered, smiling sadly.

"I'm still angry at you after what you did," she told her and then burst into tears, embracing her tighter. "But you're back. Gods, you're back." Tears fell from Yui's eyes and she was sobbing as she rubbed Miaka's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she whispered. Miaka moved back and then looked at her intently. "Hotohori will be surprised to see you. He'll be happy—" she said, still crying. Yui shook her head.

"He won't. He hates me," she said, voice breaking. "He's seeing someone now, isn't he?" she said, pain evident in her eyes. She knew all his affairs, at least the ones that were published in magazines or newspapers. She kept all news about him, the photos. She was like a deranged obsessed woman. But it was the only way to make her feel better. Saihitei was her life. And up to now, he was still her life.

Miaka's mouth contorted to a frown. "He's seeing different women every now and then." She wiped her wet cheeks and smiled at her. "Once he sees you, I'm sure he'll change. He'll remember," she said softly. Tears fell from her eyes. Would Saihitei be able to forgive her after what she did? Miaka embraced her again. "Yui, don't ever leave again without permission, okay?"

Yui nodded and she laughed lightly, realizing the scene they did at such a public place. When Miaka let go of her, she turned toward Taka. The man cupped her head and pulled her for a quick embrace. When he let go of her, he was smiling sadly.

"Let's get you home," he said. "You can stay at the house until you find an apartment. Miaka and I prepared the room."

Yui nodded and Taka helped her carry her bags to the car. Miaka held to her hand and leaned on her shoulder, still smiling wide. Cold wind breezed through her when they stepped out of the airport. The winter had just ended and spring had arrived but the air was still cool from the newly-melted ice.

Yui heaved a sigh as they drove around Tokyo. She looked out to the blinking lights of the city she grew up in and every now and then his face appeared in her thoughts. They passed by The Palace, Saihitei's hotel and she straightened from her seat, following the building's outline with her eyes. She touched the car's window, remembering the night they first met.

"Stop the car," she said softly and Taka eyed Miaka. The brunette nodded, turning to her bestfriend with concern. Taka parked the car in the street across the hotel and tears fell from her eyes.

This was where she first met him. She was drunk and heartbroken and he flirted with her the way he usually does with every girl that caught his fancy. Yui opened the door and stepped outside, looking up at the lighted edifice. In the topmost floor was his bachelor's pad, where they first slept together and had been inseparable since. Her feet made her cross the street and the couple hurriedly went out of the car.

"Yui, be careful!" Miaka screamed behind her. But she did not hear her. Yui was in a daze, brought by the wonderful feeling of being so close to him again. But with every step, her heart broke. She can never return to those nights of passion. She can never go back to being his princess. Seiryuu knows how much she wanted to go back to those happy times. Beside Saihitei was the only place she ever felt at home.

The main doors of the hotel parted and she looked down to find a man emerge from the door. She looked in time to find a familiar pair of hazel eyes. She gasped when his outline appeared and he held her gaze. He stopped walking as well and stared at her with surprise. Was it Saihitei? She walked toward him, in a daze. It's been three painful years…

BEEEEPPPPPPPPP! She jumped from the loud honking that ruined the silence she was trapped in and when she turned, Yui found a taxi speeding close to her. Her eyes widened but she was glued on the spot. The headlights blinded her and she stepped back when a pair of strong arms pulled her from the middle of the road. When she looked up, Saihitei's stern face met her blue orbs.

"Sai…" she whispered as they stared into each other's eyes. It was him after all. Her heart beat fast as she leaned to him on the sidewalk, her knees trembling not from the collision but from being this close to him. After three years… She raised a hand to touch his face and he was taken aback, as if waking up from a trance.

"You came back," he said sternly, his jaws clenching. He moved his fingers over her hand on his face and clutched it, pulling it down harshly. Yui's closed her eyes as pain shot through her hand. Saihitei grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "How did you enjoy being with my cousin?"

Yui's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Are you here to show me what I'm missing?" he asked venomously, anger evident in his beautiful hazel eyes. A coarse laugh left him. "How dare you come back—" Taka pulled Saihitei away from her and Miaka went between them.

"Easy man," Taka said. Saihitei eyed him angrily. Taka pulled Sai's hand but he did not unclench his fist around her arm. Yui winced from the pain. "Stop it… Relax."

"Relax? After this woman disgraced me—my family—on _our_ wedding day?" he bellowed and tears fell from Yui's eyes. "After she made me the laughingstock of this country? Ha! How dare you show yourself to me—"

"Hotohori—stop!" It was Miaka, between them. Sai still clung to her arm. He tried to walk toward her but Taka pulled him away.

"Do you think I'll take you back? What fool do you take me for, Yui?" he asked her and Yui saw the fire in his eyes. He hated her. He pushed her arm away and Yui fell back, losing balance and hitting the pavement. Yui doesn't know what to say, all words left her. She wanted to apologize but the words won't come out.

"Hotohori—what is wrong with you?" Miaka screamed as she helped her up. Taka pulled the former Emperor away. "Yui came back for you—isn't that enough?"

"I don't want you back," he said sternly, eyeing Yui with piercing cold eyes. He shrugged Taka off him but his fists were still clenched. "I haven't forgiven you—and seeing you now…" Sai shook his head, laughing lightly. "I'll never forgive you." A hand clasped Yui's heart at Sai's words and she felt all air leave her. The security went toward them, anxious.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" the officers asked and Saihitei looked at her.

"She's blacklisted from this property. I don't want her lingering around here," he said, pointing at her. "If I see her anywhere near here, you will lose your jobs."

"Hotohori!" Taka said with disbelief, fist clenched. Taka was between them, prepared for the former Emperor's sudden aggressiveness.

"Taka, it's fine," she called softly, pulling Taka's arm. She looked at Saihitei, the man she had loved for more than three years. There was nothing in his eyes but hatred and the sight pained her. "I'll never… I'll never come close to you again. I'm sorry, this will never happen again."

* * *

SAIHITEI clutched the utensils and tried his best to stop his hands from shaking. Since the meeting a few hours ago, he had been trembling. No, it was not out of excitement but of anger. The nerve of her to come back and assume he'll forgive her. Damn you, Sai thought, what right do you have to make me feel this way?

What happened after the wedding was a blur to him, his rise as a successful hotelier and business figure. But never in those three years had he forgotten that fateful morning, when she decided to leave him for good, in front of Japan. His jaws clenched as he cut the steak, piece by piece, the way he usually does for her.

He was also angry at himself, terribly angry. He questioned his self over and over why he even pulled her from the speeding taxi, why the brief moment of closeness between them made all the blood in his body boil with pleasant warmth. No, for three years he had learned to stop this damn emotion from filling him. He resisted the urge to have her tracked down, to follow her wherever she was and bring her back. For three years he made sure all the emotions he used to have were turned to hate.

But seeing her earlier… touching her… Damn.

"The party will take place on Saturday," Tendoh told the Prime Minister in a voice that ruined Sai's thoughts. For the first time, he was thankful of Tendoh. "All the preparations have been made. Our sponsors will be there as well as representatives from the foundation," he continued.

Nobody spoke, even the Prime Minister didn't praise his firstborn son the way he used to. Saihitei resisted the urge to ask questions. No, he should not, by all means, get affected by the brief moment that they were close. She promised never to come close again. He doesn't know whether to be happy or not. But one thing was certain, he was not ready to see her yet—again. The earlier meeting proved so. It seems that, he was never at all successful in defying his feelings for her. Saihitei smirked. No, he hated her. He had proven that.

"She'll be there," Tendoh said for everyone in the table but he was directing the statement at him. Saihitei raised an eyebrow and smirked. Saihitei doesn't have to ask, he knew she's back.

"Who?" Tendoh heaved a sigh, leaning down at the backrest of the chair, debating with himself whether to tell him or not. Everyone in the table looked at Saihitei. They all knew what he had seen for himself a few hours ago. That she was back. Yui was back.

"Dr. Hongou," Tendoh finally said. Nobody in the table spoke and Saihitei didn't respond. He continued to eat the steak on his plate. "It's inevitable, the world has recognized her efforts in South Africa and—"

"And you need her to improve the popularity of the Prime Minister," Saihitei said flatly. "I understand it perfectly well." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it down on the table. "Cigar, anyone?"

"Let's continue the discussion at the cigar room then," the Prime Minister said and the men in the table stood up.

"Can we join you?" Saihitei's mother asked and his father shook his head.

"No, my dear. Your doctor warned about your lungs," he said flatly. The butler assisted them toward the cigar room, the Prime Minister's favorite part of the mansion, and closed the door behind them.

Saihitei had himself seated in one of the couches and crossed his leg. The butler gave him a cigarette and he lit it, puffing out the smoke. "Cuban tobacco never fails to impress me," Saihitei said.

"You don't usually smoke," Tendoh said, staring at the roll of tobacco between his fingers. "You only started after—"

"That hideous day," Saihitei said flatly. "You knew she was coming home, ne? I was not told," he said sternly, as casually as he could. "I blacklisted her from my properties." Tendoh turned to him with disbelief.

"She might have failed to show up for your wedding but she is still a respected doctor," Kazuki said and Sai smirked, puffing the bitter cigarette. "The issue between you two hasn't been reported yet but you still have to act civil. One of these days, someone will remember her as—"

"My runaway bride," Sai cut his father and the older man cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes. If you can't treat her the way you used to—" Sai laughed sarcastically. "Then at least be nice to the girl." Bitterness spread through Sai's mouth and his jaws clenched. For awhile, nobody spoke in the cigar room. Tendoh was, for the first time, quiet about his affairs.

"I'm not going," Sai finally said.

"The party will be good for your business," Tendoh said slowly, balancing his words. "It's been three years, Sai. You've had hundreds of women filling your bed and a hotel empire since then. Tell me, are you afraid?"

Saihitei turned to his brother abruptly. "I beg your pardon?" Tendoh smirked.

"Are you afraid that the more you see her, the closer she is, the more she'll re-awaken that old flaming love?" Tendoh said slowly, lingering on every word. He was teasing her, Saihitei knew. "Are you afraid of a girl, Sai? An ex-girlfriend?" he asked, teasing. Sai's jaws clenched.

"There's nothing in my heart but hate—for her." He placed the cigarette down and crossed his fingers. "I'm afraid that I might do something inappropriate to endanger her. It will be bad for Father's reputation," Sai said calmly. The Prime Minister shook his head.

"I'm warning you, Saihitei—Never raise a hand against Yui," it was his father. Saihitei answered by raising an eyebrow. He will never physically hurt her. No, sir. But he had to do something to get his revenge. If making her stay miserable means getting this heavy feeling off his chest, so be it.

* * *

YUI brought the ring over her mouth, slowly planting a kiss on the cold metal and the diamonds around it. She wrapped it around her palm and held it closer to her heart. Her knees were still trembling from the meeting and her heart continued to palpitate whenever she remembered the closeness they shared. Oh Sai, she thought, why do you hate me so much?

She knew the answer of course. Saihitei was a prideful man and her not showing up crushed the respect he had for himself and for his family. It was humiliating to say the least. She slowly let go of the ring and placed it under her shirt, hands trailing to the soft bed where she sat. Yui slowly took out a folder from her bag and opened it, browsing through the magazine clippings she had collected for almost three years.

On every page were news of Saihitei and his hotel empire, which hotel opened where, how it added to his already burgeoning wealth, how he became one of the world's youngest billionaires. Every now and then she would read about his liaisons, the countless women he dated after their relationship—with celebrities, models, both foreign and local. She never collected those of course. Even though she ran away, Yui can never bear to see him with another woman. The Sai she knew, belongs solely to her.

And the Sai she met earlier was different, very different. Heaviness filled her heart and she slowly fingered her stomach, where their child used to be, before that accident. If only it survived, she would have never left, if only she didn't lie about it, she wouldn't have suffered for so long. If only she used her head, Saihitei would never hate her the way he does now.

"Are you still thinking of him?" Yui turned and saw Miaka standing on the doorway of her room. The brunette slowly walked toward the bed and sat beside her. She saw the folder and Yui tried to hide it but the act made Miaka laugh. "You're acting like a high school fan girl," she teased and Yui blushed. "I am correct, right? You came back for him…?"

"He doesn't want me back," Yui said sadly. "I never expected him to still want me anyway."

"He's still not married," Miaka said in a giggly voice and Yui pulled the folder to cover her mouth. Her face felt warm and she was afraid Miaka might tease her again.

"But it doesn't mean he's not seeing someone," she said softly, a little painfully. "I missed my chance with him, Miaka. I don't think… I don't think I'll have that chance again…" She smiled slowly, trying to stop her eyes from beading.

Miaka leaned on her shoulder and sighed. "Every now and then, Hotohori would call me. He never asked about you but I know he's calling because he wants to know where you are," she said. "Why did you leave Yui?" Yui didn't answer and instead looked away. Miaka stared at her, intently but the blond wouldn't meet her gaze. Finally, Miaka gave up and stood from the bed. "You're tired. Good night, Yui-chan."

Miaka was about to walk away when Yui spoke. "I lost our baby," she said softly, like a whisper. Miaka stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her. "I couldn't tell Sai… He wanted our baby, he wanted it so much." Tears fell from her eyes and her body trembled. "I killed our child. I killed her."

* * *

_**A/N: **__That's it for now. I know it's still short compared to the standard EnM chappies. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave reviews!_


	18. Take Me Back

_I'm rushing __**Eien no Monogatari **__because I want to put up my final chapter on Hotohori's birthday! That's less than a month from now. That said, expect twice a week updates. But that's just my target. ;) Btw, thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. Hahahaha!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__I understand Sai too but I still want to make Yui as sympathetic.__Sai is so cute when he's hurting. Heehee._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Oh, Sai's just hurting, is all. I think a man like Sai has high egos and Yui running away not only broke his heart but broke his self-esteem as well._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Take me back to that day when we loved each other..._

_The wind blows on my right, where nobody stands…_

_**- Toki no Modoshite**_

* * *

ALL the prominent personalities in Japan were present at the charity party. Saihitei looked around, trying to not appear like he was looking for someone but evidently failing. Of course, he doesn't know that, but everyone in his family knew he was looking for _her_.

The party was a white poolside event and all the guests wore white tuxedoes and cocktail dresses. The media freely roamed the area, taking photos of the who's who. Saihitei heaved a moderate sigh; everyone was waiting for her. Avoiding her in the throng of influential people was easy—he simply needed to avoid the photographers.

Yui was not a simple doctor. In three years, she had become a respected and humanitarian doctor and her volunteer efforts in South Africa made her one of Time magazine's 100 most influential people in the world for the year. Seeing her on the popular magazine surprised him. It never occurred to him that she ran away to take care of children with AIDS in another continent.

Ironic that she could not take care of their child, their unborn child. Tendoh told him about the accident and the death. His older brother firmly believed that Yui ran away because of the depression brought by the death and it surprised him because Tendoh was never fond of her to put in a good word. But Saihitei knew better. Sure, she might have been down and lonely, but Yui ran away with cousin Kasaru. And that one fact, made him flare up so that instead of running after her—as what he normally would have done—he let her be.

No decent man would want a woman who cheated on him. It was a fact. And by choosing Kasaru over him, on their wedding day, Yui had committed the highest form of cheating in the book. And now she returned, alone, without that backstabber of a cousin, acting like she never ran away from anything important and that she broke his heart in the process.

Saihitei shook his head and downed the glass of vodka on his hand. He was trembling at the mere thought of _them_ and he quickly took another glass from a passing butler and drank it. Warmth spread through his throat but it did not wash away the anger that curled up at the pit of his stomach.

"Don't drink too much," Tendoh said behind him and Sai immediately turned, surprised. He eyed his brother and shook his head, drinking another glass of liquor. "Yui has arrived." Sai's jaw clenched and Tendoh smirked. "Don't act like a heartbroken teenager. Remember what Father said: Never lay a finger on her."

"I'm not a heartbroken teenager," Sai said defensively. "And I'm not waiting for her. I'm waiting for Ami. The Kobayashis are potential business partners," he said flatly, not meeting Tendoh's gaze.

The older Seishuku shook his head and heaved a sigh. "She came in a little after you did. Passed your line of sight a couple of times, trying to catch your attention," he said slowly. Sai cleared his throat and eyed his reflection in the windows. He smiled forcedly.

"Ah, is that so? I didn't notice," he said calmly, trying to sound unaffected by Tendoh's teasing. "I shall go ahead then—don't want to keep my lady lore waiting."

Without another word, Sai turned his back on his brother and walked away. He never entertained Ami even though her family was literally begging his parents to have them get married. Since the supposed wedding, his parents stopped suggesting brides for him and he was happy with the freedom. He never liked his parents' choices anyway—they all wanted to tie him down. No sir, he doesn't need a wife, a family, a commitment that will eventually end up in a divorce. What he needed was casual sex, flings, everything that can happen in a night and be forgotten completely afterward.

He doesn't have a lady lore because she doesn't exist. He thought she does but three years ago, it was proven otherwise. He will grow up alone, in the presence of his billions and countless women who were willing to sleep with him for a night. Through time, he had come to like that.

He took another glass of vodka and drank it straight. When he turned to the poolside area, he immediately caught her eyes. Teal blue eyes that grew misty as they looked at each other intently. Saihitei swallowed hard, trying to stop himself from staring. But there she was, standing a few meters from him, in a flowing Grecian white dress that showed off her pale yet smooth skin. He remembered leaving marks on her almost-perfect flesh, mouth on skin, and hearing her moan as he moved through every part, every crevice of her beautiful body.

Yui stood unmoving in her spot as if silently inviting him to cross the space. Sai licked the sides of his mouth and looked away, acting like he never noticed her in the pool area. He walked away, slowly, debating with himself whether to turn or not. He fingered his chin and walked faster, toward the mansion. He didn't know why but he needed to get away. From her. If only to save his sanity. To keep his promise. To continue hating her for that incident.

Sai turned toward an unoccupied spot in the lower ground, trying to pacify the wild palpitating beats of his heart and subdue that unbearable pain at the pit of his stomach. His slacks tightened and he tried his best to push the thoughts—and the emotions—at bay. Having a boner was never helpful in meeting a former flame.

"Saihitei!" He turned and saw Ami, slithering toward her in a revealing white dress. Sai looked away but she caught his arm and turned him. "You look pale today, did something—" Without another word, he pushed her toward a door and into a library, devouring her neck in desperation. Her fingers sunk on his shoulders and when she lifted her to the table, she instinctively separated her legs for him. "Oh… Sai… Don't be too rough—" Sai pulled the hem of her dress up and with a forceful shove, thrust himself into her. A controlled scream left her mouth and she arched back as he thrust into her, desperately. "Oh gods—Ah—"

Sai covered her mouth as he laid her on the table, tearing the dress to expose her plump breasts. A squeak left her when he fondled her as he continued to slide in and out of her slick opening. Her legs wrapped on his thigh and she clung to him, pulling his shirt and leaving marks on his back. Sai knew it was a mistake but he needed a release, to let go of the aching, the need. He needed her. After all these years… Damn you, Yui, damn you. He thrust faster, her body arching back in pleasure.

Saihitei's vision blurred and the only thing he remembered was her beautiful face as release came to his body.

* * *

YUI'S knees were trembling after the incident in the pool area. The sensation that filled her when she first saw him in front of his hotel filled her again. It was the most unexplainable feeling and if only the last three years didn't come between them, she would have crossed the space and ran to his arms. She had forgotten how it felt to be in his arms and she wanted to remember. Saihitei's arms were home.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, Yui." Yui turned and saw Tendoh walking beside her. She stopped and smiled at him warmly. The man smiled back, the act lighting his handsome features. He looked like Sai, only Tendoh's face was more angular, his nose more pointed than the former Emperor.

"Tendoh-san… I'm happy to see you as well," she answered. "It's been quite awhile."

"We have projects that we hope you can help us with," he said, motioning her to walk beside him. She did, and together, they walked slowly along the garden. Cameras flashed while they talked and Yui tried her best to not walk too close. "Maybe you can help us in a campaign against HIV in Japan," he said.

"Yes, yes. I would love that," she answered, nodding her head. Tendoh took a sip of his brandy and rolled the glass, the bronze contents shining in the sunlight.

"Great, I will arrange a meeting with stockholders in the soonest. I hope you can give me a call when you're free. When you're through with television guestings and all," he said, being civil.

"I don't… I turned down the interviews. I'm not comfortable seeing myself on screen," she told him, smiling and looking down on the well-manicured lawn.

"I see…" he answered and a brief silence fell between them. They walked slowly. Yui briefly remembered their conversation in the Seishuku manor house. Those were painful memories. He must have remembered too because he cleared his throat and placed a hand inside his slacks. "Have you talked to my brother yet?"

"I don't think he would listen," she said softly. "And I don't know what to say. I don't even have an excuse…"

"If you tell him what you feel, he'll understand," he said and Yui looked up to him. He was different since the last time they met. He was more pleasant now, family life must have gotten into him. "Three years is a short time to forget someone you love," he added and Yui smiled warily. "Especially someone who stood you up on your wedding day." Yui's cheeks flushed and Tendoh raised his glass. "I'll see you around, Dr. Hongou." Yui nodded and Tendoh walked away, greeting other guests in the party.

Slowly, Yui smiled. She walked away from the lawn and into the mansion, hoping to get away from the eyes of the numerous influential people in the party. She had been talking to people since she arrived and all of them either wanted her to be part of their latest charity programs or to hire her in their foundations. Yui doesn't need those things. She came back to ask for his forgiveness, nothing more, nothing less. But it seemed that it was something he was not ready to give.

Her accomplishments were triggered by guilt. When their child died, she vowed to give back her knowledge of medicine to the millions of children who need her help. It was her way of making up for the death. Her mission brought her to the most depressing parts of the world and as the sufferings heightened, the more she worked hard. She believed that her three years of service has somehow alleviated the guilt, except for his anger.

Saihitei. She would do anything to get his forgiveness. Even if it meant accepting all the harsh words, all the verbal attacks, all the anger reflected in his beautiful hazel eyes. Maybe if he had forgiven her, she would feel at peace.

Yui walked aimlessly around the ground area of the mansion, lingering on the past that continued to haunt her. She remembered being with him, those brief moments of pain and happiness and promises. Is she had been stronger, they would have been together, their child would have been three years old by now. If she had been stronger, she wouldn't have left. Leaving was her biggest mistake.

"Oh… Sai…" A deep female guttural voice caught her ears and she turned, eyeing the hallway before her. Her heart pounded on her ears as she followed the voice. The sound of ripping cloth and controlled moans filled the air and when she finally reached a partly opened door, she saw Saihitei having sex with a woman on the table.

Pain clutched Yui's heart as she watched them. It was breaking, achingly slow. She should turn and walk away. She should learn how to forget him. She should let go, let him live his life and try not to hold him back. A low scream left the woman's mouth as release came to them. Sai leaned on his elbow, heaving, and turned to where she stood. Yui's eyes widened and she turned away, feeling cold.

Yui's head was spinning as she walked away, her whole body trembled. She needed air, to get away from him and his lover as far away as she can. She wanted to go home and sink herself in a hot bath until all the frustrations, anger, hurt vanish from her skin. A strong hand grabbed her and when she turned, saw piercing hazel eyes.

"Are you jealous, huh Yui?" Sai snarled, clutching her arm. Tears fell from her eyes and her jaw clenched. He was dressed properly now, no longer as disheveled as when she saw him in the library.

"Let me go—" She pushed him away but he continued to pull her, eyeing him angrily. A sob left her mouth and when he spoke, her heart broke again as if it were never broken before.

"This is what I've become—This is what you did to me!" he said a little too loud, crushing her arm. She tried to move away but his hold remained firm.

"Sai—you're hurting me!"

"Hurt? I'm hurting you? Ha!" He clutched her other arm and turned her to him. She looked away, unable to see the fire in his eyes. "This is nothing compared to the humiliation I went through—" The tears continued to blind her; she was breaking down in front of him, in the most pathetic manner she could think of. But she couldn't stop the tears. Not when he's telling her how she ruined him, not when he's telling her how he loathed her. "You know nothing of hurt—"

"Please, stop—" she said, still looking away. She tried to wipe the tears on her face and he stilled. "Stop… Sai… Sai…" He looked at her intently and his jaw clenched.

Slowly, he let go and turned away, touching his temple. Heavy breathing reached her ears and when she turned to him, found him calming himself down. His fist loosened and he leaned on a side table, looking out the window into the poolside party. The former emperor pushed his hair back and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have returned," he said in a softer mild-mannered voice that was a cross between a stern statement and a plea. Yui touched her arm and rubbed the reddish flesh. She walked toward him and leaned on his broad back. Sai fidgeted, surprised that she crossed the space between them too easily.

Yui closed her eyes to listen to the wild intake of breath, which slowly calmed down. She placed a hand on his back, trying desperately to stop herself from wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm stupid," she answered in a soft voice.

"I can't take you back," he answered as a whisper but Yui heard it well. "Unlike you, I'm not stupid," he said but he didn't move away. Yui nodded, trying her best to stop crying on his back.

"I understand… I understand, Sai…"

"You said you won't come close…" he told her, still in a soft voice. Yui didn't respond. "Maybe it's time I avoid you as well." Sai slowly stood straight and Yui stepped back, looking down. He heaved a sigh and walked away, leaving her wistful and hurting again.

* * *

THE Prime Minister threw the newspaper on Saihitei's desk, evidently angry. Sai took the tabloid and saw the large photo in the front page. It was of him and Yui, standing away from each other but looking at each other intently. A large space separated them and Sai's jaw clenched when he read the caption: _The affair between Dr. Yui Hongou and business tycoon Saihitei Seishuku is unfolding like a soap opera. After failing to show up on their wedding three years ago, she returns to an unforgiving ex-groom. (see page 12)._

Saihitei immediately flipped through the page and he saw the spread. The photos captured their brief fight during the party but he was briefly thankful they didn't catch the moment where he embraced her and when he had sex with Ami. A curse left Sai's mouth; he shouldn't have slept with her. Now, he will forever regret that move. The spread also made a small article on their affair three years ago. Saihitei heaved a sigh and laid down the newspaper, not daring to look up to his father's face.

"I told you not to lay a finger on her, Saihitei," he said sternly, anger was evident in his voice. "Now everyone knows you two are not in good terms and that you are bitter."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I… got a little carried away," he said.

Even against his will, he has to apologize. If he were a typical businessman, there would be no need to feel alarm. But he was not a typical businessman, he was the son of the Prime Minister and his popularity rating has been dwindling because of the recession. If he gets more negative publicity, he had to bow out of the position.

He kept replaying the incident in his head afterward and had silently berated himself for doing the things he did. The brief moment when he leaned her head on his back took his breath away. He wanted to turn and embrace her, wrap his arms around her the way he used to, own her then and there, remember the familiar movements their body knew and three years could not erase. A sigh left him as he shook his head, willing the thoughts to disappear.

"Are we issuing a statement?" Tendoh asked. "Yui is our visitor after all."

"Saihitei will do something," the Prime Minister said. Sai looked up, surprised. He looked questioningly at his father and the man smirked. "He's the one who is good with the ladies. He'll think up of something."

A laugh left his father's mouth and Sai felt cold. Tendoh raised an eyebrow. What does his father mean? Sai didn't do anything and his father simply stared at him, silently telling him that he's waiting for his next move. The former Emperor rubbed his temple. What does his being a womanizer have to do with Yui's case? Then it hit him. He stared at his father with disbelief. The old man raised an eyebrow, realizing he finally know what the old man wanted. Sai shook his head.

"Three years ago, you don't want us together," he said flatly, trying to reason out. The old man leaned on the seat, holding to his cane.

"Three years ago, you begged for me to bring her back," the Prime Minister answered. "I did." Sai looked at his father, surprised. It never occurred to him that his father would actually look for Yui. "It took awhile before we found her. It's not easy to discreetly look for a woman across continents, especially not in South Africa." The man smirked at his reaction. "It's a good thing her charitable efforts were recognized by the international world or else, asking her to come back would have been harder. I did my part, now that she's here, you do yours."

With a sigh, Saihitei took her mobile phone and dial Miaka's number. He'd be foolish to call her directly, especially after his aggressiveness during the party. He knew that she currently lives with Miaka and Taka and was still looking for an apartment in Tokyo. He was briefly tempted to offer one of the rooms in his hotel as an act of kindness. But no, he will eventually regret that. She might have abandoned him but their bed experiences were still topnotch. No, she was temptation.

The two elder men watched his every move and he felt uncomfortable. Miaka's landline rang and he waited for her sunshiney voice in answering the phone. After the sixth ring, she finally answered.

"Miaka, this is Hotohori," he said on the line. His father smiled. A sigh left him.

"Hotohori!" Miaka screamed. "And why did you call?"

Sai pulled his tie down, feeling uneasy. "I… I was thinking…" he cleared his throat. "Do you want to go sailing this weekend? With Taka and the kids and…"

"And…?" Miaka asked expectantly. Saihitei hated his situation very much. He looked away from his family and weighed his words.

"And with… er, with… with Yui if she's free." Miaka squealed on the other end and Sai knew the two heard it. He touched his head, his face felt warm. Tendoh was smirking from where he sat.

"What if Yui can't make it?" Miaka asked, smiling wide. "What are you planning to do this time?"

"I don't understand what you mean…" he told her.

"Silly, who are you really inviting? Is it us or Yui?" Miaka asked and Sai felt a lump formed on his throat. The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow and Sai cleared his throat again. "If you haven't forgiven my bestfriend yet, I don't think we need to plan anything."

"Miaka, please don't make this hard for me," Sai said. Talking about Yui in front of his family was humiliating. Why can't Miaka just go with the flow? He sighed. He doesn't have much choice. "Yes, I want to see Yui. I want to talk—decently. If she can come, it would be… wonderful."

"Mkay, we're going then. We won't bring the kids so you two can talk without anyone bothering you," she explained and Sai smiled. He covered his mouth but the two older men saw him. "See you on Saturday, then."

"See you," he said and they said their goodbyes. When he placed the phone on the table, his father was nodding his head.

"Very good," the Prime Minister said. "Enjoy your weekend, son."

The most powerful man in the country stood up, laughing as he walked out the door. Tendoh smiled wider too and followed their father out. He looked at him knowingly and Sai wanted to throw one of his paper weights at his brother. But when they were gone, he can't help but smile to himself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm all giggly at the last part of this chapter. I hope you like this as well! :D Please don't forget to leave reviews!_


	19. Crescent Moon

_Yes, I'm updating non-stop because Yui and Sai are just delectable together. Hahahaha. There's around six chapters left before this story ends and I'm preparing for a last hurrah. Also, I'm putting this up tonight because I will be out of town in the next few days. Please don't forget to leave reviews!_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Wow, thanks for reading Serendipity again and again. Hahaha. I'm updating really fast so I can put up the last chapter on Hotohori's birthday._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Sai pretending to not notice her was kinda cute. Hahaha. I do hope they succeed in evading each other after this sailing trip._

_**xxHanLianxx: **__I'm excited to finish this fiction as well. Thanks for reading! :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Even now, I look up at a sky that seems about to cry… I think of you…_

_The days when I warmed my completely chilled hands by myself… I so, so yearned for your warmth…_

_**- Mikazuki**_

* * *

THE meeting with the stockholders in the government campaign on AIDS and HIV ended late in the afternoon. Yui was relieved that Tendoh was around. He had been very supportive of her ideas even though some were reluctant. In the end, a fitting campaign was put together to match the Japanese audience. She also had to consistently decline offers to give television testimonials and be hired as a campaign head. Publicity through popularity was never her way.

A little before four, most of the people excused themselves to attend other charity meetings and Yui was left in Tendoh's pad, lounging in the couch. She looked around his place and realized how bachelor-ish it was: Minimalist furniture and highly industrial designs. Comfort was given secondary importance to use and the simplicity of his pad was in stark contrast to Saihitei's grandiose abode in The Palace.

Tendoh handed her a glass of frozen champagne, ruining her thorough inspection of his place. Yui took a sip, the cooling liquor replenishing her tired muscles. She looked at the wall clock. It was already four in the afternoon but she doesn't want to leave yet. She placed her phone in silent mode and texted Miaka earlier that she will come late. She drank the champagne again, trying to wash away the nervousness for the impending sailing.

"I heard that you're going sailing later," Tendoh told her, sitting beside her. He drank his glass of champagne and poured himself another glass. "My brother is very excited he took two days off from work to oversee the yacht."

"I didn't know Saihitei loves the sea," she answered him, finishing off the champagne in hand. She was thirsty and she hoped she will be a little drunk when they meet later. Tendoh filled her glass and she smiled, watching the glittering liquid.

"He never loved the sea. He does love the company," he teased and Yui cheeks colored. She gulped down the champagne and Tendoh laughed.

"How are Houki and Boshin?" she asked, changing the topic. Tendoh poured her another glass and she placed the wine beneath her nose, smelling the fragrant liquid.

"Boshin is already in grade school and my wife is still my wife," he said casually, pouring himself another glass and drinking it up in one gulp.

"Do you—"

"That's a very intimate thing to ask on a first meeting, Yui-san." Tendoh laughed lightly and placed the bottle down on the table. He pulled his neck tie, turned to her, and placed a hand behind her on the coach. Yui swallowed hard, trying to evade his eyes.

"Well, this is not our first meeting," she said defensively, touching her long-necked glass with both hands. Tendoh leaned closer, but it was not as close as the time in the Seishuku mansion, when he offered his bed. She looked down as he stared at her.

"You haven't changed," he said softly, eyeing every part of her face. Yui turned to him, surprised.

"African sun had been harsh to me. I'm not… I'm not as young as I used to be," she said, laughing lightly. It was true, she was no longer as beautiful as before. No wonder it was easy for Saihitei to sleep with another younger more beautiful woman.

"You're still very beautiful," he said slowly, eyeing her intently. Yui looked up to meet his gaze. Her cheeks felt warm when their eyes met. "Still as beautiful as that day," he whispered. He fingered a few stray strands and tucked it behind her ear. The act made her feel warm. Tendoh shook his head, biting his lip. "How was your relationship?"

"Relationship?" she asked, looking at him. He had leaned toward the table and poured himself another glass of champagne. The citrus scent filled the air.

"With Kasaru—You ran away together, didn't you?" he asked casually but with an evident edge in his voice.

"No, no." Yui shook her head and sat straight, looking away from him. She drank the liquor in her glass and fingered the sides of her lips, licking some of the remaining champagne. "I'll never use him to do something selfish." Tendoh eyed him from the sides of his eyes.

"You left… alone?"

"Of course I left alone," she answered. He offered to fill her glass but she declined. Maybe arriving drunk was not a good idea. She was also drunk when they first met, when they first slept together. "Your cousin is a very nice man and if I were given another life, I wanted to fall in love with him." Yui sighed and placed the glass on the table. "I'll never use him to hurt Saihitei."

"I see…"

"You might not believe it but three years ago, I love Sai, I really do," she said, turning to him and eyeing him intently. Back then, Tendoh never believed the relationship. He thought they were using each other to get Saihitei's inheritance, that she was an ambitious gold digger. She wondered, does she think of him the same way?

Tendoh turned to her and their eyes met. For awhile, no one spoke. He reached out to thumb the remaining liquor at the sides of her mouth and licked his thumb while eyeing her intently. Yui looked down. "I'll drive you to the marina," he said finally, standing up and putting on his coat.

* * *

SAIHITEI looked at his watch and frowned. She was late. They were supposed to sail from Tokyo Bay before sunset, hoping to get a good view a little after six in the evening. He wanted them to be near Sagami Wan by sunset but her coming late changed his plans. Miaka and Taka were already arranging their things inside the yacht.

"Yui is late," Miaka noted. Saihitei turned to her, feigning surprise. He doesn't want to give any hint that he was waiting for her, though he had been excited since two days ago.

"We're not rushing, honey," Taka told her. "Besides, you know how busy she is," he said louder as if meaning the former Emperor to hear. "She comes in late in a taxi and she doesn't want to buy a car," Taka said, looking at Sai from the sides of his eyes. "Maybe she's having a hard time hailing a taxi this time."

"Where will she come from?" he asked, trying not to care too much. Miaka smiled and leaned on the railings of the deck. The wind was blowing her long brown hair harshly but a smile never left her face.

"I think she's in a meeting with—Oh there she is!" Miaka pointed toward the harbor and he raised an eyebrow when Yui got down from Tendoh's car, his older brother assisting her from the passenger seat. "YUI!" Miaka called, waving her hand wildly like a high school girl.

Yui turned to them and their eyes met. A hand clutched Sai's throat as they looked at each other's eyes. She smiled faintly. He smiled back, an act which immediately turned to a frown when Tendoh opened his trunk and carried Yui's luggage. Sai resisted the urge to meet them and take her things. No, she will never do that. She was no longer his. And besides, Tendoh was already married. What harm could carrying a little baggage cause? But still, he felt jealous as they walked toward his yacht, especially since they were talking so casually, smiling at each other every now and then like a high school couple.

Miaka ran toward the planks and wrapped her arms around Yui as if they haven't seen each other in a long long long time, though they were currently living in the same house. Taka whistled beside him on the deck and Sai turned to his fellow warrior.

"Those two look good together," he noted and Sai's jaw clenched. Taka tapped the former Emperor's shoulder. "Good thing your brother's not coming," he added and Sai rolled his eyes.

"Tendoh has his own yacht," he said sternly. "If he wants to come with us, he will board his own boat." Without another word, he turned and walked toward the cockpit to steer the boat and set sail. "Tell the girls to hold the railings. We've wasted enough time here."

"You're not saying hi to your brother?" Taka asked.

"What for? We see each other everyday," Sai answered, jaws clenched. He wanted to keep Yui as far from Tendoh as possible. He doesn't know why but he feels that way.

The salty breeze hit him in the face as the yacht moved away from the marina. Yui and Miaka were waving goodbye to his brother. Sai briefly looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She was not dressed for sailing and was too formal for the boat. That being said, images of her in a swimsuit fleeted through his thoughts. Sai immediately shook his head. For Suzaku's sake, he was in his mid-30s and she was close to reaching the end of the calendar. Fantasizing her scantily-clad was not a visual treat.

The sun was setting when they finally moved away from Tokyo Bay. The two girls were still talking on the deck while Taka walked toward him, smiling wide. The city of Tokyo was becoming a thin line in the distance and a few nautical miles before they reach Sagami Wan, he stopped the yacht and pulled down the button that controlled the anchor. The heavy metal made a sound and the two turned to them in the cockpit.

"We're preparing dinner," Sai said with Taka on his heels.

"What do you have in mind?" Taka asked. "Are we going fishing?" Sai shook his head and stepped down toward the kitchen. Miaka and Yui walked inside and Sai tried to evade Yui's eyes.

"Let's prepare the tables at the deck," he told Taka. He turned and their eyes met. Sai immediately looked away to meet Miaka's eyes. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you help prepare the food? We'll be at the deck."

Sai passed them, her, and he was tempted to look back. The subtle scent of her perfume filled him and he resisted the urge to walk back and bury his face on her neck. He should avoid her at all cost, though he doesn't know how he can do such thing when they were on a small boat, with a married couple for company. He was doing this on his father's whim and he hoped some paparazzi caught them before they left Tokyo bay.

Sai was thankful the breeze cooled him down when they stepped into the deck. Taka assisted him in putting out a table and chairs while Miaka and Yui placed the plates and the utensils. In less than an hour, they were eating dinner on the sea, with the glimmering lights of Tokyo in the background. Saihitei was sitting in front of Yui and the latter tried her best to evade his stares. Well, he was also evading her so it was not hard but it made the dinner awkward.

"Hotohori cooked dinner," Miaka told Yui and Sai felt a lump formed on his throat. It never occurred to him that the couple will be going between them. Yui looked up from her plate and smiled.

"I didn't know you can cook," she said softly. Their eyes met but she immediately looked down again, moving his fork along the mashed potatoes on her plate. Sai was tempted to lean forward and cut her steak, the way she always wanted it done.

"Something I picked up a few years ago," he answered casually while taking a sip of the red wine.

"He dated a chef," Taka said teasingly and Yui tried to smile but failed. Sai felt more uncomfortable.

"If you dated a person for a long time, they grow on you," he said. He looked up and found her watching her plate. She was uncomfortable; the few months of being with her taught him how to translate her reactions. Looking at her now, Sai realized she had changed so little. "The only thing I never learned was how to be a doctor," he added and she looked up, surprised. Their eyes met and she immediately looked down. "I guess it never left a mark on me."

Her mouth tightened and everyone in the table sat still, not saying anything. Sai looked at her intently, eyeing every part of her face as she awkwardly chewed the peas on her plate. She never loved those and it surprised him that she was eating it.

"Fair enough," Yui said finally. "I never learned how to a businessman. Excuse me," she said, wiping her mouth and then standing up from the table. Yui turned away, fists clenched. Miaka turned to the former Emperor venomously.

"That went well," Taka said, trying to stop himself from laughing. Miaka looked at her husband with creased eyebrows.

"I'll bring her back," Sai said finally. He stood up and placed the napkin on the table. Great, they were a few nautical miles from shore and they were still fighting. Miaka was about to protest but he immediately left the table.

"Let them talk," Taka told his wife, which Sai briefly overheard. Miaka protested but her husband eventually won.

His heart was pumping loud as he treaded the way toward the other end of the boat, where she was standing stiffly on the railing, letting the harsh evening wind wash through her. She wrapped her arms around her to subdue the cold but Sai knew she was failing. She was deep in thoughts, looking out in the dark horizon. The crescent moon was reflected on the calm waters, as if laughing at them. If they were the same people, he would have wrapped his arms around her frail body, plant a kiss on her trembling lips, and carry her inside to melt the freeze on her skin. But no, they were no longer the same Sai and Yui. Three years spread before them like a curse.

"Your dinner will get cold if you stay here longer," he told her and she turned, surprised. She looked away immediately and stared at the waters as he occupied the space beside her.

"I'm no longer hungry," she answered faintly.

"Don't they teach you not to waste food in Africa—especially first class steak?" he said in a more gleeful voice. Yui's jaw clenched and she turned to him, evidently angry.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, her sharp voice made him smirk.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine," he answered in a mocking tone. Annoyance spread over her beautiful features and she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Why do you keep bringing _it_ up?"

"It?"

"Us," she said sternly, her lips trembling as she spoke. Sai raised an eyebrow. "You said you're not stupid—that you can't take me back—"

"You never asked for me to take you back—"

"Do you want me back?" she cut him, looking up to him intently, expecting an answer. Her teal eyes softened and a lump formed on Sai's throat. Does he want her back? She stepped closer, eyes becoming misty. She bit her lip as she looked through his face. He can smell her perfume and it consumed him. "Sai… Do you want me back?" she asked again, her voice drowning in the breaking waves. But he heard it well.

"No," he said, his voice breaking. Fortunately, she never noticed. She swallowed hard and tried to laugh but failed. She smiled, a pained smile.

"Then stop talking about what we had. I don't want to think about _us_ anymore," she said, turning away to watch the dark waves. The wind was harsher now and it made him cold.

"If I say 'Fine' will you come back to the table?" he asked, still staring at her intently. She eyed him from the sides of her eyes and after looking at each other for awhile, she closed her eyes and walked away from him toward the deck. Sai turned and shook his head after he saw Miaka and Taka's shadows running back to the table. It seemed that talking privately was not an option in this trip.

* * *

"WE'RE heading to Izu Islands tomorrow morning," Sai explained as they walked toward the rooms. Yui followed silently. After the incident at the deck, she doesn't feel like talking to him anymore. She was tired and her body was starting to tense after the long meeting in Tendoh's apartment. "We'll pass by Izu Oshima in the morning then sail off to Niijima in the afternoon," he added.

"Are we lodging in an onsen?" Miaka asked and Sai nodded. Her cheeks flushed. Yui resisted the urge to smile herself. A hot bath was definitely a good way to cap a day by the sea.

"On Sunday, we'll make a quick tour to Mikurajima then back to Tokyo bay by sunset," he said like a tour guide. Yui never thought Sai was hospitable. It's probably something he learned from one of his girlfriends, she thought, frowning.

Sai ushered them toward the rooms, which Yui saw briefly when she arrived. She never had the gall to ask him for the rooms earlier as he was busy steering the yacht from the bay. She also overheard him mutter how late they were and that they'll never see the sunset in Sagami Wan at their pace. True enough, when they left the borders of Tokyo Bay, the city was bathed in lights and neons. Yui doesn't know which sight she preferred.

"This will be the girls' room," Sai said, opening the door and showing the others a medium-sized room with a queen size bed. The sheets were clean and newly-replaced. A small cabinet was at the left side of the room and a door for the loo was on the other side. The room was washed in white, with little other colors. Yui smiled, dying to place down her bag and stretch herself on the bed.

"Girls' room? I'm sleeping with my husband," Miaka said matter-of-factly. Yui turned to her, surprised.

"Miaka, there are only two cabins in this yacht," he told her, slightly panicked. He looked at his former priestess intently but the brunette shook his head like a petulant child. Awkwardness filled them and Yui heaved a sigh. Having dinner with Saihitei was uncomfortable enough. She can't share the same bed with him!

"I'll just sleep on the deck," she said, trying to smile wide. They all turned to her. Miaka blinked at her repeatedly. Even Sai was surprised at her statement.

"You're crazy, Yui. It's going to be very cold at night," Taka said, standing behind her. He placed both his hands on her shoulder. "We don't want you getting sick on the first day of the sailing."

"I'll just get a spare blanket," she reasoned out, trying to avoid Sai's eyes.

"We don't have spare blankets," Sai told her. Yui's cheeks flushed like a ripe tomato. Saihitei cleared his throat and turned to the brunette. "Miaka—"

"I don't think you two will have sex tonight. I mean, aside from the incident at dinner, you don't even look at each other," Miaka said and Taka snickered. Saihitei looked at Miaka with disbelief, shock was evident in Yui's face. "Taka and I are already sleepy. See you tomorrow Yui-chan. Hotohori, don't do anything because we can hear you from this room!"

The couple entered the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the former lovers standing on the doorway, looking away from each other awkwardly. She doesn't know if this was a good idea, especially since he said so himself that he doesn't want her. If only he said otherwise, Yui was sure they would not protest sharing the same bed. But he doesn't want her back. The reality sank to her heart and pierced her again. It hurts. Sai cleared his throat and moved his head toward the small hallway.

"Well… this is the way to the other room." He turned and walked toward the other room while Yui followed, still unsure. Saihitei opened the door and Yui stepped inside another medium-sized room with the same bed, the exact replica of the other room. The former emperor placed his bag beside the door and Yui reluctantly turned to him.

"I hope you didn't plan this," she said, trying hard to be civil.

"Would I even want to sleep with you after what happened?" he shot back and hurt showed on her face. Her jaws clenched. It was normal for her to fight with him, to challenge him head on. But instead of saying anything in defense, Yui heaved a sigh and looked away from him.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor." She turned toward a small space in the floor and placed her bag.

"No," he told her, a little tighter. "We'll sleep together on the bed," he added and her eyes widened. He walked toward the bathroom and opened the door with his foot. "I won't take advantage of you," he said before completely stepping inside to do his shower. Yui touched her cheeks; her face was warm.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wheee! Thanks for reading! I didn't have time to re-read but I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave reviews! :D_


	20. Because You're Here

_I'm so glad to get so many positive reviews for this story. Initially, I don't have much readers for my Yui-Sai stories so I'm happy to receive lots of feedback from readers. I hope you'll continue to support this fiction! Thanks a bunch!_

_**ThePinkMartini**__: I agree! They are so cute together! :D_

_**xxxHanLianxxx**__: Thank you!_

_**Anne Raven**__: Well, I hope things will even out between them. Haha. Thanks for the drawing! It was really very sweet of you. Sai and Yui look so good together! :D_

_**SentimentalChocolates**__: Thanks for that! I hope the characters are unpredictable in a good way. Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm updating until I finish this fiction next month! :D_

_**LeeRaRa**__: Hahaha! Well, you'll never be able to predict what's gonna happen next. ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Pretending to be strong, a bad habit of mine…_

_Why is that when I'm with you I can't hide it?_

_**- Kimi ga Iru Kara**_

* * *

SAIHITEI was positive that he had mastered the art of avoiding her. If this continues, his father's wish to see their happy paparazzi photos in the headlines of tabloids were far from becoming reality. But he could not stop himself from avoiding her. Not when they agreed never to bring up anything from the past three years. He was the grudging groom. How can he not bring his anger up?

Last night was, of course, an exception. They slept together on the same bed and they were successful enough to not do anything but talk. She did apologize—a surprise—and he was calm during the whole process. Sai steered the yacht toward the island beyond them, Izu Oshima, and remembered the brief conversation they had.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, facing the door of the lavatory. She was facing the other way and was looking intently at the crescent moon on the small window of the boat. She didn't answer immediately, instead, Saihitei heard a heavy sigh leave her mouth.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't show up… I…"

"Did I do something wrong…?" he asked again and she stirred in the bed, but still not looking at his direction. A pillow was between them but even without it, they were keeping their spaces.

"No… No…" she whispered, answered back. Sai leaned deeper into the pillow. Silence spread between them again and he couldn't think of anything else to ask or say. She seemed to have been thinking deeply too but was never vocal about her feelings.

"Did I hurt you at the party?" he asked after a good deal of silence. She didn't say anything at first and only when another sigh left her mouth did she speak.

"Its fine, Sai… its fine…" she said, turning to him. Sai turned to her as well and their eyes met.

"Do you…" he started but held back his tongue. She looked expectantly.

"Hmmm….?"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep," he told her, turning again to his side of the bed. He said nothing more and she kept silence. Hours passed before she finally slept; Sai knew, he was listening to her breathing.

The winds were becoming harsher and harsher as they reach the island. Sai briefly wondered if a typhoon was coming their way and regretted not checking for navigation weather forecasts before leaving the bay. Taka and Miaka were still sleeping in their cabin and Yui was still unmoving in theirs. He couldn't blame them, the sun was still barely up and the rocking of the yacht was like a cradle of sorts. Only, he felt otherwise.

Saihitei pushed the button for the anchor and straightened his shirt to leave for the deck. He prepared the dining table and was deliberating what to cook for breakfast when Taka came out of the cabin. The former warrior stretched his muscles on the deck and sat in front of the table, placing a hand on his cheek and sleepily staring at the former Emperor.

"So… how was your… Did you sleep well?" he asked. Sai heaved a sigh.

"We didn't do anything," he pointed out. Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Not even kiss? Man, I thought you're a womanizer—and there you were—you just _slept_!" Taka remarked and Sai can't help but feel his cheeks brighten. He woke up embracing her earlier but it doesn't change the fact that they didn't do anything last night.

"Help me fish," he said, evading the topic. Taka raised an eyebrow and followed him as they prepared the bait. "I told her I won't take advantage of her," he said, finally. Taka chuckled.

"Didn't know you keep your promise," Taka said, smirking. Sai raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, I always keep my promise. I may be a man-whore but I am a man of my words," he said, a little too proudly. He was, after all, a former Emperor in his past life. And Emperors are men of their words.

"Nothing really happened?" Taka insisted and Sai deliberated in his head whether to tell his dear friend about the conversation. He settled himself on the deck and prepared his fishing tackle. The former Emperor threw his fishing tackle into the sea and sat beside Taka.

"We talked," he said matter-of-factly, sitting straight as the wind billowed harshly on them. "Briefly," he emphasized in case the former warrior ask him to expound on their conversation. Sai doesn't want that—there was nothing to tell.

"That's it?" Taka asked and Sai nodded. The former sighed. "Are you in love with Yui?" he asked and Sai was taken aback. "Okay, I'll rephrase that. Are you _still_ in love with Yui?" Sai looked at the other warrior disgustingly, as if he had asked a stupid stupid question, and then stared back into the sea. "Well?"

"I don't know," he answered and a laugh left Taka. "I haven't seen her in three years. I need to sleep with someone to know if I love them," he said defensively but immediately regretted it. "Sexual compatibility is very important to me."

Taka laughed loud again. "So you have to _sleep_ with Yui _again_ to know if you love her. Man, isn't that too forward? I love Miaka before we slept together. Some girls assume you love them once you sleep together."

"Yui and I met because of sex; we had a relationship because of sex," Sai reiterated and Taka smirked as he watched the line. "It's only right that I measure our love based on sex," Sai said and Taka shook his head. It was a bad way of putting it, Saihitei knew, but he doesn't know how else to deny something so obvious.

"You're not going to get any in this weather," Taka pointed out and Sai heaved a sigh. He was right but the former Emperor doesn't know other ways to release the tension. When he's tensed he either plays golf or go fishing. Obviously, he cannot do the former. "Maybe we should cook scrambled eggs instead."

"Okay," Sai admitted. "You go ahead to the kitchen, I'll just get something from our cabin."

The two stood up and Taka snickered. "You won't steal a kiss?" he teased and Sai flushed, eyeing his friend venomously. Instead of answering, he immediately put away the tackle and walked toward the cabin. Taka was laughing his heart out in the deck.

The truth was, he was not planning to steal a kiss. He simply wanted to see her sleep peacefully. When he opened the door of the cabin, he saw Yui lying on the bed, eyes still shut tight, clinging to the pillow on her head. Sai walked inside and closed the door. He resisted the urge to lean down and move his fingers over her fringes and her cheeks. It's been awhile since he last saw her sleep and looking at her now, he realized that watching her was still one of the things he will never grow tired of doing.

With a sigh, Sai pulled a post-it on the table and scribbled a short message on the pad:

_Breakfast's on me. See you at the deck._

_Sai_

Without another word, he placed the post-it on the pillow next to her sleeping form and left. He didn't notice he was smiling and only after Taka pointed it out did he bit his lip and stopped himself. Taka whistled when he reacted negatively and laughed loud when the brunette frowned.

"I knew it, you kissed her," he teased and Sai only raised an eyebrow. "That's too high school, man."

* * *

YUI was floating on sunshine as she walked toward the deck. She placed her palm on the pocket of her dress and something crumpled inside. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the note he left for her. It was a simple note but she treasured it. Today was a beautiful cloudy day. He forgave her last night and she woke up with a message from him. Funny how one uneventful night changed her. For the first time in three years, she woke up genuinely happy.

When she stepped into the deck, Miaka was already at the table, smelling her hearty plate of country breakfast. The smell wafted through the air and Yui's stomach grumbled. Taka was reading the paper while Saihitei was busy arranging the plate on her side of the table. He looked up and their eyes met. He smiled, slowly. He was dashingly handsome.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I'm starving!" Miaka called and Yui slowly walked toward the table, not taking her eyes off him. He walked toward his seat and watched as she sat down on her place.

"Good morning," she greeted, eyeing him intently as she sat down.

"Good morning," he responded in a deep beautiful voice. He smiled back and Taka whistled. Yui looked down, ashamed. She cleared her throat and started to eat.

Nobody spoke as they ate but every now and then Yui and Saihitei's eyes would meet and they will hold each other's gazes. She will smile and he will return the gesture. The table was more comfortable despite the cold strong winds now and Yui hoped the breakfast would last longer. Of course it didn't. By the time everyone was full, Saihitei had discussed their plan for the day: to dock in the harbor and stroll around Izu Oshima for the morning. By late afternoon, they will head to Niijima and hopefully lodge in a ryokan with a private onsen.

It was only around eight in the morning when they finally docked in the biggest island in the Izu Island group. After verifying his papers and making sure that his yacht was securely tied to the harbor, they made their way to the old-style town. Saihitei ushered them for a quick stroll at Oshima Park where the camellia flowers were in full bloom. After some quiet flower viewings, they went to the Oshima Zoo.

Yui wanted to laugh because she had been to the place during one of their field trips. It was weird how the island became their venue for a date. Date? Yui's cheeks brightened at the thought. They were not on a date, especially since—Saihitei briefly touched her hand and her cheeks flushed. His fingers slowly, hesitantly, wrapped on hers and by the time they were headed to an old-fashioned restaurant north of the town, they were holding hands.

Saihitei was acting as casually as possible and Yui tried to not mind. Her heart was beating louder and louder and she was constantly afraid that Miaka and Taka would look back and see their intertwined fingers. He never said a word so she simply kept quiet. But still, her mind was filled with questions. Why would he suddenly warm up to her? Why?

"We're here! Finally! I'm starving!" Miaka said, turning to them. Yui immediately pulled her hand away and a grunt came from the former Emperor's mouth. "Oh, I didn't notice you two were walking side by side," the brunette pointed out. "Did you finally talk—"

Taka suddenly cupped his wife's head and pulled her toward the restaurant. "Come on now, I'm starving," he said and Miaka laughed when his stomach made grumbling noises.

Sai intertwined their fingers together again but didn't look at her and he pulled her gently inside the restaurant. Coldness filled Yui and her palms were trembling as they sat on the table across Miaka and Taka. The couple still hasn't seen, or at least pointed out, their being intimate and it made her nervous. Sai tightened his hold of her hand and she swallowed hard as they made their orders.

They got 12 different kinds of sushi and another 12 kinds of sashimi—all on Saihitei since he insisted on being a good host. The boys also ordered _shochu_ and were drinking it as they ate the food. Yui's chopsticks were trembling. How can it not? Saihitei was using his left hand to eat and his right to hold her hand. He pulled her hand but he wouldn't let it go under the table.

"I didn't know you're left-handed," Miaka pointed out to the former Emperor and Yui paled. Saihitei was not left-handed, they all knew that.

"I'm ambidextrous, I can do two _things_ at the same time," he answered nonchalantly. Miaka nodded, still raising an eyebrow. Taka snickered and Yui flushed. Taka knew. She hated the way men notice things some women don't.

"Yeah, like eating and holding my bestfriend's hand under the table," Miaka pointed out devilishly and Yui gasped. She immediately pulled her hand away and placed it on the table. Miaka laughed aloud but Sai was evidently not pleased.

"We were not holding hands!" Yui blurted out, flushed.

"Right," the couple said in unison and Yui felt her cheeks brighten further. This can't happen! Sai was supposed to be hostile to her!

They finished their meal in silence, though every now and then Miaka would look at her knowingly. She would never turn to Sai, who was sitting beside her, and would always put her hands on the table. She was fine with the situation, really, but somehow, she wanted him to reach for her hands again. She wanted to touch him, even for a quick second. His hand was warm and gentle and a little calloused. Nonetheless, they were beautiful. The sound of the television ruined her thoughts and she turned in time to see the breaking news.

"A typhoon will hit Tokyo and the nearby Izu Islands early this evening and will stay in Japan's area of responsibility until Tuesday. Tokyo anticipates rainshower with thunderstorms that might last until Monday. Flights and ferry services will be canceled starting 5p.m. today. Further, citizens are advised to stay in their homes," the newscaster read and Yui looked at her watch. It was almost past three in the afternoon.

"What do we do?" Miaka asked, worried. "We can't leave Hikari in this weather. Her nanny can only stay for the weekend," she added.

"I have appointments I can't reschedule," she told them, still not looking at the handsome man beside her. "I'm leaving in a few days and—"

"You're leaving?" he asked, cutting her short. Yui turned to him and smiled forcedly, nodding. They stared at each other for awhile and she expected another question but it never came. Instead, he cleared his throat and looked at the couple. "We'll sail back, I suppose," Saihitei said. "I also have meetings I cannot miss on Monday. Unfortunately, we have to cut this trip short."

After the hearty lunch, they all trooped back to the harbor, walking as fast as they could. They couldn't get a taxi at that time—and the streets were full of people. By then, dark clouds have already gathered above them, threatening of rain and thunder and everything dreary. Yui knew this will be a damp night. If they make it back to Tokyo Bay before sunset, they will be under the deluge. Everything, however, faded when Saihitei reached out to touch her arm, then moved his hand around her waist to pull her closer. She knew why he did so, the air was cold and bitter.

"Stop it," she whispered as they bumped into each other in the numerous people in the harbor. She can see his yacht from afar and a few more steps and they will be inside the warm cabins.

"Stop what?" he asked, not the least interested.

"Stop _this_. Miaka might see us—"

"What if she does?" he hit back, looking at her intently. He pulled her closer as they moved through the throng of people.

"Sai… we're not… we're not in a relationship," she whispered, careful not to make anyone hear.

"Do we have to be in a relationship to do things?" he said, leaning down to warm her ear. "We did _things_ before everything else in the past," he added when they were a few meters from the yacht.

"And you wanted _that_?" she remarked. "I don't want what we had," she added suddenly and Sai stopped dead in his tracks to face her. Miaka and Taka turned to call them but stopped when they saw them talking.

"Why not?"

"You never considered what I would feel—"

"You? Have you ever considered what I feel? Have you ever considered _us_?" he cut her, voice rising. He was pertaining to a different point, evidently, but Yui could not help but feel hurt. "Did you ever wonder what could have happened if you showed up—"

"We agreed that you won't bring it up!" she screamed back. Yui doesn't care who hears them anymore. She was furious and the beautiful morning she had was ruined by his outbursts. She was right, the sailing was a bad bad bad idea.

"Damn those agreements!" Sai bellowed, his fist clenched. "Tell me Yui—Back then, did you ever really trust me?"

"I loved you," she told him intently as her eyes become misty. Saihitei's jaw clenched and he shook his head.

"But you never trusted me," he said and tears fell from Yui's eyes. "After everything that I have done, you still don't trust me enough to show up and marry me," Sai said venomously and Yui looked away.

How can things suddenly fall out of place between them? A few moments ago, they were even holding hands. Now, they were fighting. Her heart constricted. She thought he had forgiven her last night. But even if he did, he can't forget that incident. And as long as he remembers it, the pain remains. Yui wiped her face angrily and Sai clutched his temple, pushing his long hair back. He was still angry and Yui doesn't know how to end the conversation. Should she walk away? Or should she grovel and beg for his forgiveness?

"But how can I expect you to? I forced you to be my girlfriend. I cheated on you with my brother's wife," he added and she looked up. Taka and Miaka were still listening intently and Yui heard the brunette gasp when Sai mentioned Houki. "I pretended to not know you're pregnant when in fact—I knew it before you did. And you want to know something else? I wanted to kill our child," Sai told her, looking at her intently. Yui's insides clenched at the piece of news. "I asked Dr. Oushi to give you abortion medicines while you were unconscious."

"How could you?" she whispered in disbelief. How can she fall in love with a man who wanted to kill their child?

"Maybe I secretly wanted you to lose our baby," he said slowly and each word stabbed her heart. "Maybe… Maybe I should be thankful that you were careless enough to lose our child—" She slapped him and he stopped speaking. The former Emperor did not turn back to meet her gaze.

A cry left Yui's mouth and she turned away, all the anger piling inside her. She needed to get away from him or else she might do something inappropriate. She needed to be alone and think. Damn him for lying to her over and over again. She wanted the baby. She wanted it so much that hearing how he wanted it dead broke all the guilt she felt for him. Yui passed by the couple and Miaka ran after her.

"Yui—"

"I'm taking the ferry home. Don't wait for me," she said without looking back. Without another word, she ran away from the port into the bustling town.

* * *

THE couple never uttered a word to him after the encounter. Miaka won't look at him, the former priestess was obviously angry and he doesn't want to ask why. If the show they gave at the harbor wasn't enough, he insisted on leaving her behind—a move that further angered Miaka. Saihitei wanted to stop running after her. From the beginning he was the one who always had to do the move. For once, he wanted to follow his pathetic ego and just let her be.

He slapped the steering wheel. He wanted to come back, he really wanted to. Damn it. But no, no, no. What will come of it? Yui will probably be aboard a ferry to Tokyo now and knowing her, she will not change her mind. He covered his mouth to stop himself from trembling and he pushed away the mist that formed in his eyes. He was not crying, the tears were because of the salty breeze. Nothing more, nothing less. He vowed never to cry again because of her. Never again. Tokyo harbor glimmered in the distance and he roared the engine to reach the shore faster amidst the harsh waves. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He's just not well.

The yacht bumped on the marina and Miaka almost lost balance inside. But she didn't say anything. The weather outside reflected his mood. He was heaving. He was tired, very tired. And tomorrow, he shall spend the day at his pad, sleeping. He'll probably call some women over, get drunk, get laid, get stoned if needed be. Pain shot through his heart. Yeah, then he'll ask his charming new secretary to cancel all his Monday appointments and if he's lucky enough, end the day fucking her on the table of his office. His grip tightened on the wheel as the couple prepared to go down the boat.

The sailing was a flop. All because he couldn't control himself, his emotions, his temper. He shouldn't have brought it up. But damn it, he had to let it out. If he keep it in, he might go crazy. He realized, though, that he was going crazy in his current emotional state.

"Take a break, Hotohori," Taka told him, patting his shoulders to stop the flow of thoughts in his head. His throat felt dry. "Don't do anything drastic. We'll call once we're home."

Saihitei nodded but didn't respond. He was staring at the growling waters they left behind, deep in thoughts. He didn't notice when the two left and closed the door. He only noticed them when he saw Miaka and Taka hailing a taxi and when they finally entered one, the rain finally fell, hard on the cemented harbor, on the yacht, on the windows to create patting noises that drilled through him.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, listening to the voice of the world. He wanted to keep still, to listen. But nothing came but the weather. There was nothing for him. Heavy footsteps thudded toward the downpour and he allowed himself to soak in the cold rain. In less than a second after he stepped out of the yacht, he was wet from head to foot. He walked briskly toward the harbor and pulled the rope, pulling the boat as well. Cold wind brushed through him but he worked as sturdy as a rock. He tied the yacht in place, pulling and pulling until he could feel the strain in his arms. After a few complicated knots to secure his yacht into place, Sai looked up at the angry skies, big drops washing through his face.

Yui was like the rain. She comes, she goes whenever she pleases. She only leaves him sick and nostalgic and cold. He hated the rain, he was never a water person to begin with. But still, he couldn't find it in himself to completely hate it, her. He was stupid. After what she did, he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. Yui.

He turned to his left slowly and was surprised when her figure walked toward him, slowly, also drenched in the downpour. Her eyes were swollen and her lips were trembling. She stopped when he was an arm's away and Sai saw the battling emotion in her blue eyes.

"Why did you stop Dr. Oushi from killing our baby?" she asked, screamed. Sai simply looked at her. Would it matter now? What difference would it make? Would it bring her back? Would it bring back those wonderful happy times? He wanted to say these but his throat was dry. "You said you wanted to have it aborted before I woke up, before I knew I was pregnant. Why did you stop him? Answer me!" she bellowed, clutching his shirt to face her angry glare.

"I wanted…" he whispered, not wanting her to hear. Almost miraculously, she did hear. "…to hold on to you for just a little bit more." She opened her mouth then bit her lower lip as her face contorted. She was crying. He wanted to wipe those tears but he couldn't move. For the first time after three years, his emotions were bared open for her to pry on.

"Do you want me back?" she asked, her voice breaking.

He didn't respond. Even if he wanted her back, she doesn't want to be back in his arms. Slowly, she let go of his shirt and turned away with heavy shoulders. Sai's eyes sting, he was crying. He palmed his face to wash off the salty waters and watched her walk away, like she always does. He should turn away and mind his life. He should go back to the yacht and just forget her. But his feet forbid him. He wanted to stay under the rain, to watch her slowly disappear in the mist. Just this once, he wanted to drown in her. For the last time.

Then she turned to him and in a heartbeat, ran to his arms, her lips on his. "I want you back—Damn, I want you back!" she said in-between desperate sloppy kisses. Warmth filled him. She was kissing him. Yui was throwing herself to him. She ran back. Despite his weakness, she returned. Yui wanted her back.

Everything was like a dream and as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper, Saihitei knew he was drowning in a lucid vivid dream. She bit her lower lip, begging to let her in, to wake him up. But he kept his eyes closed, unmoving. Yui was kissing him in his dreams and he wanted to linger longer in this sweet sweet delusion.

"Baka! Let me in!" she screamed, cupping his face. He slowly opened his eyes and her lovely face greeted him. She laughed at his reaction and kissed him again, pulling his lip and suckling on it. Sai's hazel eyes briefly closed as the sensation traveled through him. When he opened his eyes again, she was smiling and sobbing. "Stupid Saihitei. I'm kissing you but I'm not getting any response."

"I'm dreaming," he said stupidly, staring at her blue orbs. She laughed and entered hand inside his shirt. She gently placed a palm on his wildly beating heart. Her hand was warm.

"Do I feel like a dream?" she asked, moving the tip of her nose on his.

A smile slowly crept on his face and he wanted to laugh at his stupidity. When he looked at her again, he felt that he was seeing her for the first time. Everything else evaporated in her warm haggard breathing, her palm on his palpitating heart. She reached up to kiss him again and this time, he pulled her to him, pushing past teeth to explore her mouth. A groan left him as pleasure coursed through his body. Yui pulled his shirt up and they parted briefly as they pulled it off him.

Saihitei cupped her face and kissed her again and she ran her fingers on his wet skin, leaving hardened muscles on his chest. The wind lapped against his naked back and he felt her nails claw him as he lined the familiar contours of her mouth. A slow moan left her when their tongues lapped together and his breathing hitched when her hands traveled down his well-toned stomach to unbutton his trousers. He shivered at the contact and his eyes darted open. He pushed her away and a confused Yui looked back at him, her lips swollen and parted.

"Not here," he groaned, trying hard to control himself. He harshly pulled her hand and walked toward the yacht in large hurried steps. A light laugh left her when she realized they were kissing and making out under the rain, in a public harbor. If it weren't for the mist they would be completely conspicuous.

The door banged close behind them and he immediately pushed her to the wall, kissing her again. The tiptapping on his back stopped and without the water running on their bodies, they burned. Desire pooled in his stomach and the hardness between his legs intensified when she placed a hand over his trousers, stroking it lightly with her beautiful soft fingers. He harshly opened the button of his jeans and tore her underwear in desperation, an act that surprised her.

"Damn you Sai, you ruined my—" he gobbled her mouth and moans left her as he pushed fingers inside her, crooking it every now and then as he slid it repeatedly, almost harshly. He wanted her too much he can't wait any longer. He needed her. Now.

"Damn you too Yui—Making me run after you like a lovesick high school boy—" he breathed in as he devoured her neck, making her arch back to the cold white wall. He positioned himself and with a desperate shove, thrust himself into her.

"You did not run for me—" Yui arched further back as he penetrated her. "Oh _kami_…" Her nails clawed his shoulder as he filled her in wonderful agony. Pain and pleasure showed through her face and she covered her mouth to keep a groan from coming out. But it came anyway, and it was music to his ears. When was the last time they did this? When was the last time he felt this way? "Oh… Sai… Fuck you," she whispered in closed eyes.

"No, I will fuck you, love. I deserve this much!" He placed a leg on his shoulder and Yui's eyes widened as he went deeper, too deep he hit a spot inside her. He wrapped the other leg around his waist and pushed her further to the wall, making her release a scream. Amidst the roaring wind outside and the thundering beats of his heart, he began to thrust.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Whew! I'm glad the heavy plotty chapter is over and done. Yes, I forced this chapter. Hahaha. Sorry for the posting delay and if its too rough on some parts. Thanks for reading and please do give reviews!_


	21. Let's Sing Love

_I've been preoccupied with reading a new shoujo manga titled Skip Beat! It was really cute, well, the lead guy Ren Tsuruga is a hottie. But I guess that's a given. Its one of those few mangas that make me want the lead characters to end up together. Hahahaha._

_Anyway, thanks for reading this fiction, I failed to write and update for a few days but hopefully, things will change this week. I only have until next week to finish this after all and I want to finish this for Hotohori's birthday on April 2._

_**LeeRaRa: **__The last chappie was rough on many places, I noticed when I read again but I'm glad I caught the passion in the last part. That's my fave part as well. Haha._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Yes, the last part was really intense. I'm glad it worked._

_**Anne Raven: **__I've drawn quite a number of Yui-Saihitei pics too—I can't write about a couple without visualizing them together!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_I'm not looking for something to use and then throw away… I'm looking for a massive_

_feeling that will never change… We don't need any complicated words…_

_**- Ai wo Utaou**_

* * *

THE former dragon priestess doesn't know when the deluge stopped or when the yacht ceased rocking harshly back and forth on the once threatening waves. She couldn't remember when the thunder stopped wrecking the skies and when the mad tapping on the boat stopped. But she did remember other things, other details.

She did know that it was a little past nine in the evening when warm soft kisses were being left on her naked back, under the sheets. And that six hours later, at exactly three in the morning, those same lips were between her legs, moving in insane ways that made her toes curl up. Ah, the gods were good to her. And the night was proof of that.

Now, it was already eight in the morning, and the crescent moon was replaced by a glaring ball of fire. The sheets were crumpled in many unknown ways and the air conditioning system was keeping things cool inside the room. Her skin was no longer as fueled as last night, and so was his. A strong pair of arms wrapped tighter around her and she smiled softly as she felt his chest on her back. He never let her go. No, he made sure she was in his arms the whole night.

Saihitei was still sleeping and she could hear the gentle beats of his heart and the light release of breath from his beautiful mouth. She didn't move. She doesn't want to wake him up. Not yet. She was still putting her self together, placing all the parts of her brain that were flung to various corners of his yacht last night. Last night was blissful, would today hold the same promise?

"What's eating you?" he whispered on her ear, voice rough from sleep. He gently flicked a tongue over the curve. The act sent goosebumps on her skin and a giggle left her. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. He placed a large hand on her abdomen, thumbing the bellybutton gently. A moan left her mouth.

"Sai… Haven't you had enough last night?" she asked, trying her best not to respond to his advances. A light laugh left his mouth.

"You didn't scream loud enough," he teased and Yui's cheeks brightened.

"Baka," she hit back, pouting. Another laugh left him and he moved forward to plant kisses on her shoulders. The hand on her stomach moved up and her eyes darted open when he thumbed the underside of her breast, gently cupping it and rolling the tip between his fingers. A suppressed moan left her. "Stop that now, Sai…"

"Don't. Want. To," he said, smirking. The next thing she knew, she was on her face on the bed and he was on top of her, positioning himself to penetrate her from behind. She instinctively lifted her hips for him and clutched the pillow when he slowly but eagerly moved inside her.

Sai thrust and she arched back, her breath hitching as pleasure shot through their combined bodies. He bit her neck in the same time he slid a hand on her thigh and rubbed the nib he had constantly pleasured last night. A loud moan left her mouth and her body stiffened, wrapping tightly around him in a manner that made him groan.

Yui lost all notice of the details, the way she did last night, when he rammed into her. His movements were no longer as desperate, his pace no longer as wild. But it still made her cry out the names of the gods in her head. Saihitei was annoyingly good. Maybe it was because he knew how she wanted things done or maybe because it was _him_. The former Emperor's hands were always on fire and when he touches her, she always burn.

"Oh Sai—" A scream left her when release came, white blankets of pleasure washed through her vision, her body, her soul. Even after three years, they were still very much compatible in doing _this_. Yui hated that fact but if love came out of it, who was she to question.

Sure, they started with a one-night stand and their past relationship was highly sexual. But when they do it, it was not just sex. With Sai, it was never just sex.

Saihitei was heaving when they stopped and he rolled from above her to lie down on the bed. Yui turned to him, her breathing likewise uneven, and moved to his arms. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his chest, listening to the palpitating beats of his heart.

"You're still so noisy in bed," he pointed out and Yui nuzzled on his neck, relishing the last drops of pleasure from their last release.

"It's not my fault—You always make me scream," she answered point-blank. He laughed and her cheeks flushed. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and she answered with a giggle. Who would have thought that they were enemies the days before? "Are you still seeing Houki?" she asked, trying to not sound bitter.

"The last time we were together was when you caught us," he said in an uncaring voice. Yui couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes and let his smell fill her.

"Tendoh knew."

"Hmmm…?"

"He knew the affair… between you and Houki," she explained, her voice still unstable. "Before the accident, he offered to take me to bed." Yui felt his chest tightened and she was momentarily afraid he'll get angry. "A wife for a wife."

"How did you… turn him down?" he asked after a long sigh. Yui looked up to meet his hazel eyes, surprised.

"How did you know I turned him down?" Saihitei laughed and cupped her face. He gently pulled her up to kiss her lips.

"You love me," he said after the kiss. "I trust you that much."

"Oh Sai…" She nuzzled back to his neck, guilty. "I left because I was afraid," she started in a lonely voice. "I was afraid of many things back then," she explained, trying to capture the right words. When she apologized to him the other night, she never explained why she left. Right now, she wanted him to know. "They say it's a form of separation depression, like post-partum."

"Were you afraid I'll get angry?" he asked in very soft voice.

"Yes and of other things…" she looked up to him, leaning on his broad chest. "I was afraid to hear you say you don't want me anymore…" His eyes were looking at her in an understanding way. He was not judging her, he was listening. "I trust you Sai, I really do—But I don't know if I trust myself. I don't know what I'll do—I… I'm sorry." She looked down, ashamed.

"I want to tell you many things, Yui—angry things," he said, cupping her face and forcing her to look up. Their eyes met again. "I used to recite them in my head every night for three years. Now I don't remember any at all," he said, laughing lightly. "I guess I was obsessed with the baby, with having our own family, _my_ family… Something different than what I had…"

Tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them dry. She leaned down to kiss his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his lips. She was happy, very happy. And words were not enough to express how elated she was at being with him. Now she was sure that he had forgiven her. Her heart overflows with happiness. Saihitei must have felt it as well and he gently pushed her to the bed, looming on top of her crying form. He kissed her gently and she answered with a laugh.

"Yui… Hime-sama… do you still love me?" he asked and she laughed aloud. She cupped his face and smirked at him.

"I won't answer that," she answered. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"You never answered when I asked if you want me back—"

"Do I want you back?" he bellowed, laughing. He kissed her in a very passionate and deep way and he hurriedly trailed kisses down her neck, her chest. Yui shivered and she tried to push him away.

"Sai—what are you—"

"Oh, I'm just showing you how much I _don't_ want you back," he answered, eyes glinting mischievously. His mouth moved on the valley between her breasts, leaving soft sensual kisses that made her arch back.

"Baka…" she moaned as his mouth moved between her legs. Yui closed her eyes and let his mouth take her away, to that world where nobody but them existed. And for the second time that day, Yui's toes curled up.

* * *

WHEN he came, white sparks filled his vision and he slumped beside her on the bed, heaving. In a small amount of time, many things have happened between them. It was not just sex, not just the act that made things move. It was the fact that they were reunited after so long, as if nothing happened. For the first time in the last three years, Saihitei was pretty confident he loved this girl. And it was not just hormones, it was the way his heart seemed to have a mind of its own when she was involved.

"You're amazing…" she whispered as she leaned on his chest. A chuckle left him. Yui was always vocal in bed and he had come to measure her enjoyment by the sheer sound she creates. She doesn't know that, of course.

"I had lots of practice while you were dilly-dallying…" he answered, trying hard to be sarcastic but it ended up as a joke. Yui looked up, brows creased.

"Dilly-dallying?" she asked, surprised with a hint of disbelief. He laughed again. She was an easy girl to tease.

"How many men have you slept with after me?" he asked, thumbing her flushed cheeks.

"Me?—None!"

"None?" he repeated and she rolled her eyes. Her reactions were entertaining.

"Unlike you, I can control my carnal desires… and I don't sleep with guys I don't love," she explained, quite smugly. Saihitei laughed. It was very like her to stay celibate for three years. Unlike him. But hey, he'd trade all those three years of senseless sex for the night with her. She was _that_ important.

"Hmmm… no wonder you're tight," he quipped and he saw the color filled her face.

"Sai!" The former Emperor laughed and reached up to kiss her. Her face was warm from blushing and it made him happy. Even in her age, she still knew how to blush. She was so cute. He kissed her again, thumbing the silver chain around her neck.

"Yui…"

"Hmmm…?" she answered in-between kisses. When it comes to kissing, Yui never backs out. He pulled her lower lip between her lips and she laughed lightly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and she moved away, eyes wide.

"WHAT?"

"You still have our engagement ring…" he said, cupping the diamond ring around her neck. Yui looked down on his palm. She didn't notice she was still wearing it. "It'll be pitiful to not maximize its use. It's not a measly cheap ring after all."

He was surprised as well when he saw it and it made him more confident of his feelings. At least he knew he was not the only one who was in deep shit between them. He slowly unhooked the necklace and let the silver chain fall on the bed. He slowly inserted the ring on her left ring finger and sealed it with a kiss.

"Well?" he asked again, expecting an answer. But she was still looking at her, speechless. "Damn it Yui, just say Yes."

"Baka," she whispered, smiling gently. Her smile widened and the sides of her eyes became misty, again. "Yes…" she said slowly, meaning the word. Saihitei gently pushed her to bed and loomed on top of her, wiping the tears at the sides of her eyes. He was as happy and he was thankful they were on bed or else, taking off clothes will be very complicated.

"You promise to show up this time?" he asked and she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she replied. He eskimoed his nose on hers and looked at her intently. She was beautiful and happy, perhaps happier than when he first proposed. He kissed her again and he intended to bring it to another round of lovemaking when the door of the cabin banged open.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!" she screamed, stomping inside the cabin.

They turned to find Ami, angered. Her green eyes were sending daggers at them and her hands were on her hips. She was holding on to a newspaper. At the intrusion, they slowly sat on the bed. Yui pulled the blanket to cover herself while he sat in front of her. He doesn't know why this woman dared to ruin their time together and he was not pleased to see her face.

"Ami! What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed back, angry.

"Did your father also ask you to sleep with that slut?" she asked, pointing at Yui. Saihitei slapped her hand. She was about to walk toward her, probably to pull Yui's hair, but he immediately eyed her disdainfully.

"Watch your tongue—"

"Ha! You're supposed to marry me—That ring is supposed to be on my finger!" she screamed, looking at the ring on Yui's finger. "I never thought you'd stoop this low just for your father's publicity!"

"SILENCE!" Saihitei roared and Ami stepped back. But she was not about to cower in fear. She was here to ruin them. Saihitei hated her for being this unbearable.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked, surprised. Ami raised an eyebrow and then threw the newspaper on the bed. The headline showed pictures of them in Izu Oshima, walking while holding hands under the flowering camellias. The photos also showed them in the restaurant, sitting beside each other. Yui's eyes widened at the headline.

"You've been played doctor," Ami said ruthlessly. "This sailing is nothing but a publicity stunt. Maybe all this intimacy is part of it as well. Poor Dr. Hongou, did you check for hidden cameras? Your scantily clad selves might be in tomorrow's news!"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Sai bellowed and Ami stepped back, afraid. He turned to Yui but she was already moving out of the bed, pulling the sheet to cover her naked body. "Yui—" he called but she passed him. Without another word, Saihitei reached for his discarded clothes and started to dress.

* * *

YUI hurriedly passed the black-haired woman and went to the living room of the yacht, picking up her discarded clothing and putting the damp clothes on her back. She was angry, her heart was breaking. But the tears wouldn't come out. She was mad beyond tears. Was everything really just a ploy to improve the Prime Minister's rating? Would Sai really use her for something political?

Three years ago, she knew he would never do such a thing. But now, now that the photos were glaring at her from a tabloid, Yui had every reason to believe. Why would he suddenly take her hand while walking Izu Oshima? Why would he suddenly warm up to her? Why?

Maybe coming back to check on him last night was a mistake. It was not maybe, it _was_ a mistake. When she returned for him last night, she had no intention of sharing his bed. But when she found him looking lost, when she kissed him and he regarded it as a dream, when he said he wanted to hold on to her longer… Yui threw away all her inhibitions and let her heart do the talking. That, of course, involved making love to him all night.

Yui cursed in her head. She was stupid. Had she not learned anything at all? She even agreed to marry him. What was it about? Was he planning to marry her to torment her forever? Would he really stomach being married to her just to retain his father's power? Yui felt low, too low that when he walked out of the room, wearing only his pants, she stormed toward him and pushed him.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" she asked, screamed. "How can you use me?"

"Yui, listen—Ami—"

"Don't say her name!" she screamed, frustrated. She doesn't want to hear that girl's name ever. He stopped speaking and the tears finally fell from her eyes. How can she forget, that girl was the one his parents wanted for him. She was also the one he had sex with in the library, during the charity party. The realization hit her hard and it made the heaviness unbearable.

"Yui—"

"Stop speaking, Sai! I don't want to listen to you anymore—" she cut him as tears streamed down her cheek. She still knew how to cry after all. Her tears, it never emptied when Saihitei was involved.

"Coming back was a mistake…" she told him, her voice breaking. She smiled and then pulled the ring off her finger. She slowly took his hand and placed it on his open palm.

"I should have returned this a long time ago," she said, hurt. She did not look up to him, she doesn't want to see the battling emotions in his eyes. His eyes always lied and she was weak whenever she looks into them. Without another word, she turned away and headed toward the door of the yacht.

"Are you walking away from me again?" he asked and Yui swallowed hard. She didn't answer. Instead, she crossed the door that might separate them forever.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is such an emotional chapter, a roller coaster ride for our favorite pair. A few more chapters and I'm done. Please do leave reviews so I know what you think! :D_


	22. The Magician's Deed

_I've been trying really hard to finish this fiction in time for April 2 so forgive me if there are parts that are rough and grammatically incorrect. Don't worry though, I will be editing these after I put up the last chapter. As of the moment, there are only two chapters left for posting._

_**LeeRaRa: **__I just try to make my stories as grounded as possible. That's why some of the issues are light, because I think little unspoken issues hurt people the most._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Hahaha. Well, I hope this chapter is not as too much to handle as the previous one._

_**xxHanLianxx: **__Indeed Ami was annoying in the previous chapter. Haha._

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_Time goes by and seasons change… But I love you, I love you so much I don't know what to do…_

_Why, God? You're so cruel… Now our love is a dream that won't come true…_

_**- Mahoutsukai no Shiwaza**_

* * *

IN the next hours, Saihitei had been calling his father. He had successfully pushed Ami off his boat and the woman was seething when they parted. Every now and then, his father's secretary will answer the phone and the former Emperor's impatience was brewing. He needed to talk to the old man. The sailing was his idea, after all. Well, it was Saihitei who thought up of sailing but it was his father who wanted him to "get friendly" with Yui.

The morning was perfect. It was the first time he woke up happy and hopeful and pleased. The previous night was a whirlwind of emotions that tied their bodies together until they finally realized living together was still the best option among all the other choices. Of course, things changed once Yui heard about the so-called publicity stunt. Sai thought it was a lame way to dump him but then again, Yui valued trust more than anything. After all, she waged a war when Miaka broke her trust when the two were fifteen. The rings continued and Sai heaved another sigh.

It never occurred to Saihitei that his father would give tips to the paparazzi, though he still wanted to confirm. In reality, the call will not change anything. But still, he wanted to try. His father finally picked up in a tired but patient voice.

"Saihitei, what is it?" he asked. For him to answer the phone without waiting for his secretary was against procedures. But he was the son after all.

"Did you tell the paparazzi about the sailing?" he asked in a high voice. He was angry the moment she left. And his anger reached boiling point when he couldn't reach the Prime Minister.

"Tendoh and I decided at the last minute to let you have your privacy," he stated matter-of-factly. Sai's jaw clenched.

"Then why are our photos in the newspapers?" he asked, screaming. He crumpled the newspaper and threw it at the floor of the boat. The Prime Minister cleared his throat, he never expected him to raise his voice. "Father—"

"Stop screaming—I'm having a terrible day already," he cut him and Sai heaved a sigh, a heavy one. He slumped on the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How those things got around is beyond me, Saihitei. I will ask how publicity went out. But for now, calm yourself. How was the sailing?" the Prime Minister asked calmly like it was the usual conversation over school. Sai laughed sarcastically.

"It was going pretty well…" his jaws clenched at the words.

"Well, I can see it went well based on the photos," the Prime Minister added, letting out a chuckle. "I believe you are still together? Drop by the house later, your mother wanted to prepare lunch for the two of you."

"The sailing was going pretty well _until_ these photos came out. I would have brought home a wife later today if _this_ didn't appear." Saihitei rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to disappear. "Ami barged in on us and said all these words about using Yui as a publicity stunt."

"I see."

"She left me…" Sai said finally. "…_again_," he added and his father sighed on the other end.

"Then you better ask for Tendoh, then. I believe they will be finalizing some last details on the AIDS campaign today," the old man said and Sai nodded. "You two should settle things in the soonest. Your mother will not be pleased that there's no _wife_ for tonight's dinner." They said their goodbyes and the former warrior was left with his thoughts—again.

Should he even run after her? She did not even let him explain. His eyes landed on the diamond ring on the table and his heart constricted. Maybe it was better that she walked away before the wedding preparations. It will save him the humiliation of being photographed, alone, in front of thousands of important guests. He remembered those humiliating headlines the day after she left. He couldn't show his face to anyone and he had to lock himself up in his hotel for a month. Even the staff was stressed out fending off reporters and photographers disguised as guests. The former Emperor clutched his head. Those thoughts, he realized, were insane.

He picked up the ring and planted a kiss on it. He briefly remembered her reactions when he proposed. Ah, how he loved to see that face again. Without another word, he stood up and placed the ring on his coat pocket, holding it tightly. Yui kept it for three years, probably cried while holding it. He wanted to give importance to that. Yui will marry her again one day. Hopefully, that _one day_ will happen soon.

* * *

YUI was heaving as she stormed Tendoh's apartment. She immediately pushed the doorbell and hearing no response on her first try, pushed it again and again. Her face was stained with tears and sweat and all the most unbecoming things. She was not dressed properly, her clothes were still damp from last night's rain and her hair was pointing at various directions. Her skin prickled at the thought of the downpour and her back shivered. Indeed, it was cold.

The blonde shook her head and laughed lightly. She was stupid, really stupid. What right does she have to suddenly show up in Tendoh's apartment, drenched and hurt? If she weren't this stupid, Saihitei wouldn't have played her again. To begin with, she wouldn't have visited him last night. Yui wanted to bang her head on the wall. If stupidity was a crime, she would have been stoned to death by now. She turned away in time for the latch and the door to open.

Tendoh's eyes were wide when he saw her and he looked like he was still sleeping soundly in bed a few seconds ago. His long hair was tied in a messy ponytail and his shirt was buttoned wrongly, exposing a muscular and tanned chest. For awhile, Yui's eyes fooled her and she thought she saw Saihitei in him. The image, however, broke when he finally spoke. Tendoh's voice was, after all, deeper than her ex-boyfriend. Yui blinked again, pushing Saihitei away from her thoughts.

"YUI—What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. He pushed the door open and placed large hands on her shoulders. Worry filled his hazel eyes when tears started to fall on her cheeks. She was crying again and she hated herself for always crying for Saihitei.

"Are you part of it?" she asked in a mellow pitiful voice. His hands moved on her arms and his eyes widened when he touched wet clothes.

"Yui—you're drenched! What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing her intently.

"Saihitei used me—earned my… my… to—"

"Calm down," he said, pulling her swiftly into the apartment. He gently closed the door behind him with his back as his fingers caressed her hair, Yui's body trembled from anger. "Where's Saihitei?" he asked and she cried louder, pushing herself to his arms. It was stupid to run to him, Yui realized later on, Tendoh was Saihitei's brother. She looked up to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you know that the sailing was for publicity?" she asked, her voice breaking. She swallowed hard to regain her voice, trying to hide the pain in them but failing. "That if given a chance, he would never mingle with me again?" Tendoh's eyes softened and he cupped her cheek, thumbing the rolling tears.

"Yui…"

"He made love to me… He made love to me… He even proposed…" she told him, no longer in control of her thoughts. She was unconsciously trembling and if Tendoh was not holding her, her knees would have given way. "Was my emotions easy enough for you—elite people—to toy with?"

"Yui—Listen!" Tendoh finally cupped her face and moved closer, as if talking to a kid. "It was Saihitei's choice. Father and I never forced him into anything," he told her, stroking her cheek. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Yui closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. "Calm down… Calm down… You're agitated…"

Pain filled her again and no matter what she does, the pain always comes back. How can Saihitei hurt her this much? How much love had she given him to feel this much pain? Tendoh planted another kiss on her crying eye, and then on the other. He was comforting her and Yui tried to stop the anger and disappointment from filling her body. She lost count of the number of times he planted kisses on her face before he finally moved to plant a light warm kiss on her lips. But instead of jumping to another trembling part, Tendoh leaned down to kiss the same spot. Yui's lips parted and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers and his tongue was trailing her front teeth, forcing them to part and let him in.

"Ten—"

Tendoh's tongue entered her mouth and her eyes shut tight when he desperately lapped their tongues together. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. Yui's fingers clutched his hair as he invaded her mouth and she lost all reason when he lied her down on the couch, still not breaking the kiss.

Yui's breath hitched but she didn't feel any pleasure as he moved down on her neck. The only thing she knew was this: His mouth, his hands, his strong arms, they were all washing away the pain that filled her heart. The comfort momentarily broke when he pulled the dress off her. Yui simply watched him in expressionless teal eyes as he unbuttoned the white shirt and take it off. He placed an arm on the backrest of the couch, caging her, and slowly leaned down to look her deeply in the eyes. Yui merely looked back as his muscles tightened. Tendoh slowly moved the back of his palm on her cheek, smiling bitterly.

"You can't imagine how much I want you since that day…" Tendoh planted another kiss on her forehead but instead of continuing, he slowly stood up and turned away, leaving her on the couch. Yui's cheeks flushed when she realized she had almost given herself to another man, and worse, to the brother of the man she slept with the night before. She bit her lip hard and sat up properly on the couch, covering her mouth in humiliation. "But I can't… I can't do this."

"Oh my god…" she whispered, berating herself over and over in her head. She was stupid, tremendously stupid. Tendoh walked toward her and kneeled before her crouching form. When she looked up, he slowly placed a crisp white shirt around her shoulders. He smiled when their eyes met.

"If I—If we do it, this…" he said everything softly that Yui can't help but cry in response. "I'm afraid I will forever break something that can still be mended," he said as he wrapped the shirt over her trembling shoulders. "Wear this. Wet clothes will make you sick. I will call Saihitei—"

"Tendoh—did Yui—" The door suddenly banged open and Yui's eyes widened when another familiar pair of hazel eyes met her gaze. Saihitei's gaze jumped from her to his brother and his jaw clenched when he saw their almost naked forms. Tendoh immediately stood up but his younger brother had already turned and left in less than a minute, leaving the door open.

"SAIHITEI—"

"Don't run after him," Yui told the older Seishuku. Tendoh turned, surprised.

"Yui?"

"Don't explain anything. Just let him go, let him hate me. Its better this way," she said, smiling sadly.

Tears fell from her eyes again as she covered herself with Tendoh's shirt. She was doing another stupid decision. But can he blame her? Can anyone blame her? The morning started perfectly well, waking up in his arms and rediscovering each other. But only happy endings happen to good people. The last time she checked, she does not fit the criteria of a good and blissfully happy princess.

* * *

THE air was still cold and the skies threatened of rain. Saihitei was having Sunday lunch in the Seishuku estate out of duty. But instead of mingling with the other members of the family, who kept on asking when he planned to get married, he kept his silence in the side garden, reading a newspaper. He's been flipping pages for Suzaku knew how long and none of the contents caught his attention. Still, pretending to read was better and a hell lot easier than pretending to be happy.

A man walked toward him and when Saihitei looked up, found his dear charming older brother sitting in the same small table. His jaw clenched but instead of giving him attention, Sai's gaze returned to the numerous useless words in the newspaper. Tendoh cleared his throat and crossed his legs in front of him. Sai didn't acknowledge his presence. After this troublesome week, what else was there to talk about?

"There's nothing between us," Tendoh told him in his trademark monotonous deep voice. Saihitei hated his voice. It was one of those assets girls love about the older Seishuku. And apparently, _she_ might have liked it in him too. Sai's jaws clenched almost instantaneously.

"Big brother is dense, always forcing himself to someone," he quipped, not looking up.

He wanted to punch this brother of his, but after realizing that he was the first one to cross the line with Houki, Saihitei decided to just let things pass. Tendoh did let him have his private moments with his wife in the past. But no, Houki and Yui were different, Sai's mind insisted. Tendoh doesn't love Houki. He loves… Sai shook his head.

"I like her and I admit kissing her," Tendoh told him and Sai raised an eyebrow. He forced a smile but it ended, well, forced. "But I stopped before things get out of hand. I am a married man after all," Tendoh said, not in a voice that was apologetic or anything. Sai hated him for that.

"That is very considerate of _onii-sama_," Sai noted sarcastically.

He was trying his best to keep his cool. But he never expected Tendoh to walk up to him and say point-blank that he kissed Yui and that given a choice, he would go all the way. His emotions were brewing inside him and if his dear charming older brother continues to rub salt to the still open and throbbing wound, the former Emperor might lose control of his fist.

"She loves you," Tendoh said knowingly, making Sai smirk. The older Seishuku spoke again quickly. "You should have seen how frustrated she was when she came to me, how out of control her actions and words were. All because she thought the man she loves so much played her," he explained.

"I don't want to hear it—"

"She won't come back for you. You have to run after her this time," Tendoh insisted, voice stern as if giving out orders. Saihitei placed down the newspaper and eyed his brother venomously. He smirked.

"I'm not running after anyone," he said. "I'm a Seishuku. We don't run after women."

"Bullshit," Tendoh cursed in a sharp tone. Sai knew he was angry and frustration was marked all over his face. The former Emperor realized that if he had only looked up earlier, he would have seen how troubled his older brother had been. "I really have a stupid brother. That ego of yours will bring you loneliness."

"It already had. I want this."

"She's leaving tomorrow," Tendoh said, uncaring if he was imposing something the younger man doesn't want. "Don't wait at the last minute. If you kneel _again_ before father, begging him to do something to bring Yui back, I will punch you until you bleed and die."

"Not happening."

"Suit yourself," Tendoh said and before Saihitei can verbally hit him back, the former stood up and turned away, returning to the other members of the family. Saihitei leaned back on his seat. No, his decision stands firm. He will not run after her. He already did, he doesn't want another painful surprise.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Another roller coaster chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews! :D_


	23. With You

_I'm tremendously sorry for the delayed updates. Hmp, I even missed Hotohori's birthday. Anyway, I'm happy because this fiction is almost ending too, after a year of writing it. This means I get to continue the other stories I have on the shelf. Btw, the second to get the spotlight is __**Rain and Thunder**__. :D_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__It's almost the end of this fiction so I prepared a last hurrah to keep things pumping. :D_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yep, last chapter was short because I was able to edit it._

_**Anne Raven: **__This fic is ending and since I'm a romance writer, I guess the happy ending will happen soon. Hahaha. :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_No matter how small the pain… Share it with me…_

_If I could walk with you… Please hold my stopped heart close… I want to be by your side…_

_**- Anata to**_

* * *

YUI had no intention of going back to Tokyo. Ever. Tokyo was too small for them, her and Saihitei. It was the decision she came up with after more than a week of not seeing him. She survived the last three years without him, after all. This time, she had to stop herself from thinking of him. Saihitei was a mistake, like all one-night stands. Like those brief affairs, it was only good while it lasted.

"I can't believe you're just leaving," Taka spoke, breaking her reveries. The former warrior was driving her to the airport while her bestfriend, Miaka, stayed at home to do some "serious business." Yui wondered how serious it was that the Suzaku priestess had to decline sending her off.

"Well, I never intended to stay long anyway," Yui answered, smiling thinly. "I just came to ask for his apology… I got it but I lost it again. I guess I was never meant to be forgiven," she added. It was the truth. She returned to Tokyo to ask for his apology and now that there was no way Saihitei would give it, there was no use staying.

"I've never seen a couple as stupid as you two," Taka said and Yui wanted to laugh. The couple never asked what happened after the sailing or where she was the night of the typhoon. Yui had a feeling the two knew she was with Saihitei. These two, she realized, were good at reading her. "You even surpass me and Miaka in Shin Jin Ten Chin Sho," Taka said in a voice that was close to laughing.

"I never called 'Saihitei' as often as Miaka called 'Tamahome' ne." Yui laughed lightly. She looked out the window of the moving vehicle and shook her head. Everything she sees now will be part of her memories. A day will come when he will be just a memory too. Tokyo, she will terribly miss this city. "I think you two still hold the distinction of the sappiest couple around here."

"You're full of jokes," Taka told her.

"I am a joke."

"Yui…" The former warrior was taken aback and eyed her from the sides of his eyes.

"I guess no matter how many times I imagine a happy ending, I'm not meant to have one," Yui said, sighing afterward. She leaned on the headrest of the passenger seat and smiled. "Fairy tales don't just happen in real life."

"Saihitei loves you, it's a fact," Taka told her gently. At the mention of his name, the pain returned to her heart. She closed her eyes to hide it and smiled. But the pain stayed, like it always does. "Sure he's not perfect but he loves you. Isn't that enough to get a fairy tale ending? Isn't love enough to live happily ever after?"

"We're too old for fairy tales," she answered softly. She doesn't want to turn to Taka. He will know, know how she desired to return to Saihitei's arms. If things didn't happen the way it did, she would have been there, in that perfect sanctuary. She looked out the window, turning away from the teal-haired warrior.

"But you're not too old to be in love. No one is," Taka told her in his usual mild-mannered and gentle voice. Yui smiled wider, finally mustering the courage to turn to him.

"I won't change my mind," she stated a little too firmly. Taka knew how prideful she was, how she would never run after something, or in this case, someone. And Taka knew that once she decided on something, she never changed those decisions. She was stubborn that way, a characteristic that never waned even after the incidents in the book.

The man heaved a sigh but didn't say anything as they entered the premises of the international airport. Many cars were entering and leaving and Yui wondered how many of those people had baggages they'll carry when they leave, how many were leaving a lover or an old friend or an old life. Yui wondered too how many of them will return and if they will be accepted once they come back. The thought sent a tinge of sadness on her heart, a small drop that eventually created a stream, then an ocean of loneliness that washed over her body.

Taka stopped the car at the entrance and they both went out. He immediately opened the compartment and pulled out her suitcase. Even though she stayed for more than a month in Tokyo, she never had more than a small suitcase of clothes. Her parents will surely ask for homecoming presents but she was in no mood to go around and buy gifts, not with a broken heart.

"If you decide to come back, my house is still open for you. Well, if you can tolerate another crying baby, that is," Taka said. Yui turned to him and smiled. The former smiled as well before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "You take care in New York."

"Thanks for driving me to the airport," Yui said, nodding. She took the suitcase from Taka's hands and bowed to the man, smiling. She pulled the trolley and waved at the former warrior.

"Think about what I said," he reminded her and Yui turned to roll her eyes. She nodded and shook her shoulders afterward.

"I will… But I won't change my mind," she called back. Taka shook his head and before Yui entered the waiting station, Taka went inside his car and drove off.

A swarm of reporters met her gaze and even before she can enter the premises, they walked toward her and surrounded her. Yui tried to walk faster as the security assisted her inside. The reporters asked her numerous things about her leaving Japan but more than asking for her charitable ventures, they kept on babbling about Saihitei. Yui simply smiled at them, not listening. It definitely was a bad idea to not use the VIP drive.

"Please forgive our security Hongou-san. We did not expect this much reporters today," the airport manager told her and she shook her head, smiling.

"It's fine. I never thought they'd be interested in my affairs to begin with," she replied. The man laughed lightly.

"Ah, it's because it involves Seishuku-san. The preempted wedding was big news three years ago," the man told her and Yui's eyes widened. "Ah, forgive me for reminding you."

"No, no. Please tell me about it," she told the man, eager to learn more. "You say it was big news…?"

"Hai. As you know, Saihitei-san is a very influential young man and almost every woman in Japan wants to know his affairs," the manager told her, smiling. "The Seishukus are a powerful family after all. They are regarded in the same standing as the royal family."

"I didn't know that…" Yui said, shyly. "How did Saihitei-san handle what happened?" she asked. The man looked at her intently and placed his fingers on his chin.

"From what I remember—you see my wife followed the news everyday—he stayed holed inside his hotel for more than a month," the manager said. "He was quiet the whole time and he only appeared to the media to announce the expansion of the hotel."

"I see…"

"Yui-san, I don't mean to pry. But are you and Seishuku-san dating again?" the manager asked and Yui flushed. "My wife is waiting for news. You see, she really thinks you two make a perfect pair. You should have seen how elated she was when she saw your photos in Izu Oshima—Ah, forgive me, I said too much."

"Its fine, sir." Yui smiled at the man. "Thank you for keeping me away from the reporters." Yui bowed to the man and he bowed back. She went to the check-in counter and fall in line. Yui tried to relax and be as inconspicuous as possible. But it seemed that it was not possible today.

"Isn't that Dr. Hongou?"

"Oh you mean the woman Seishuku-san dated?"

Yui can't help but overhear some of the women on the other lines gossip about her. She looked down and smiled to herself. She will keep her cool, she will not listen to them, she will not be affected. She was already leaving for Seiryuu's sake. There was no way she'll turn back ashamed.

"I heard they are back together," the woman whispered. "Well they should be. I heard Seishuku-san is madly in love with her. What a lucky girl."

"Ah, I heard that too!" the woman's companion whispered, clapping her hand. "Did you notice? He stopped seeing other women when she came back."

"Nonsense," a third woman who apparently just came in line hushed the two girls. Yui turned and saw a dark-haired woman. "I heard Saihitei left her already. She was nothing but a fling." The women gasped.

Yui closed her eyes and willed the women's conversation to go away in her head. She swallowed hard and then turned to the group. The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow and she smiled softly in response. Without another word, she walked out of the line, in a hurry. Yui could not remember much what happened until she was face-to-face with her reflection in the women's washroom.

Tears were beading her eyes and she was heaving, not out of anger but of an entirely new emotion. She massaged her temple but the pain would not go away. Her heart was palpitating and when she looked up at the mirror, the tears fell. She clenched her fist and eyed the crying pair of blue eyes.

"I'm leaving… right?"

* * *

SAIHITEI was arranging his tie inside the limousine when his phone rang, taking him off guard. He woke up late and he had a very important meeting to attend to in an hour. He wanted to blame his dear charming brother who conspiratorially kept on reminding him that Yui was leaving today for New York. Saihitei eyed the phone. If it was Tendoh again, he swear he will hurt somebody.

"Moshi-moshi?" he answered. He doesn't have time to look at the caller's name.

"She's leaving today, aren't you going to do anything?" Miaka's voice boomed on the other end and Sai continued struggling with his tie.

"I have meetings today, Miaka. I can't talk," he told her. The former Suzaku priestess made a sound on the other end. Sai braced himself for a loud earsplitting scream.

"Stupid stupid Hotohori!" Miaka screamed. "If you let Yui go now with a broken heart, she might never come back," she added in the same high voice. "If she does come back, she will probably be married by then. Do you want that?"

"Why do I have to decide?" Saihitei answered back, angry. He pulled the tie from around his neck and threw it at the floor of the limousine. He never learned how to put those things. He cursed in his head. "She left me to begin with."

"Why can't you two just be honest with yourselves?"

"Miaka, I'm busy—"

"If you cut this conversation, I will never ever ever ever talk to you again! I will disown you as my seishi!" Miaka screamed and Sai felt his head throb. Miaka was always unreasonable when she's angry.

"Miaka I am no longer your warrior," he said point-blank and the brunette was taken aback. "I'm a businessman. I have a hotel empire, a reputation, I have money that I might lose if I stick around with this phone call. I don't have time to talk about unimportant things—"

"So is Yui not important to you Saihitei?"

"Yui made her choice. I made mine," he told her. He was briefly surprised Miaka called him by his seishi name. Saihitei wondered if the latter was angry. "I'm not going to change my mind," he added. Silence answered him and he sighed. "Miaka, I need to go. Miaka…?"

The dial tone answered him and he annoyingly placed the phone down. He picked up the tie from the floor and placed it inside his coat pocket. There was no use struggling with the thing. He will simply ask his mother to tell him again how to do the knots. For now, he shall go to office without it. He was a boss after all, his staff can let minor things slip. They knew he was bad at tying neck ties.

His finger caught a round object on his coat and he instinctively pulled it out. Saihitei's eyes widened when he saw Yui's engagement ring. He remembered putting it in one of his coats but he had forgotten where it was all this time. The diamond shined in the light and he placed it inside his closed palm, letting the diamond sink through his flesh. He fisted it, deep in thoughts. He will think of her for the last time. Afterward, he will open the window of the limousine and throw the ring away.

When he opened his palm, the ring had created small cuts on his hand. A tear fell to the ring and he cupped his cheek. He didn't realize he was crying. The tears continued to fall on his hand and the wounds stung. Before he could calm himself, he pushed the connection button on the side of the door.

"Master?" the driver's voice fleeted at the back of the vehicle.

"Take me to the airport. Quickly," Sai ordered and the man agreed. He took his mobile phone and dialed his secretary's number. When she answered, his voice was calmer. "Cancel all my appointments today," he told her and hung up without waiting for an answer. He placed the phone back in his coat pocket and eyed the ring on his hand. "This is the last time, you hear Yui? This is the last time I'm running after you."

His heart was thumping loud when they finally reached the airport. Without another word, he opened the door and went out. This, he realized instantaneously, was a bad move. Immediately after he stepped into the daylight, a swarm of reporters saw him and ran toward him.

"Mr. Seishuku, why are you in the airport today?" they asked, pushing toward him. Security immediately assisted the former Emperor but reporters kept on asking for an interview. "Are you following Ms. Hongou? Mr. Seishuku—"

When he finally entered the premises, the reporters were left outside and Saihitei was relieved. He was never the public type and he hated it when people pry on his personal life. The manager immediately approached him and bowed.

"The flight that will carry Hongou Yui to New York, has it left already?" he asked eagerly. The man smiled wider.

"The plane left an hour ago, Sir. But—"

"Damn it," he cursed and then turned back to the throng of reporters, not letting the man finish his phrase. A frown graced his handsome face, a sight that photographers took advantage of. The former Emperor walked past the security and nudged his way out of the mob into his limousine. The reporters, he realized, were more persistent than what he had initially imagined.

"Mr. Seishuku! Mr. Seishuku, can we interview you please—"

He pushed his way to the limousine and banged the door close. He was heaving and he punched the button at the door as the limousine drove off from the airport. The driver's voice came and he tried to pacify his anger.

"Do we go back to the hotel, Master?"

"No," he said sternly. "Take me to the Seishuku estate in Chiyo-da. I will take a rest for today," he said and the driver agreed. When they were back on the main highway, he leaned back on the headrest and closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. "Stupid Miaka… You called me late," he whispered. A lump formed on his throat and he covered his eyes. His heart and palm hurt. "Yui…" he smiled sadly at the mention of the name. "I need you after all…"

Saihitei wanted to slap himself. How many times had Tendoh reminded him? How many times did the thought of running after her cross his head? He should have listened to his heart. He should have talked to her sooner. He should have… He cursed. Regrets, he hated regrets the most. And right now, he was filled with it, again. He knew he could have done something. He could have mended the relationship. He could have forgiven her. If he did so earlier, he wouldn't feel this way. The greatest pain, he realized, was the ones he felt because he failed to act.

He hated himself very much.

The budding _sakura_ trees filled his view when he finally opened his eyes. It was the first month of Spring and flowers were desperately trying to bloom. Even the cherry trees along the road to the Seishuku estate were in its full beauty. He doesn't know why he opted to go to his parents' house. All that he knew was that he needed to go to a place where he will not be alone. He hated himself too much that he might do something inappropriate. And the last thing he wanted was to cause another scandal. The curse with prominent families is that they have to be perfect, inside and out.

The limousine parked on the driveway and one of the attendants opened the door. Saihitei heaved a sigh as he stepped out of the vehicle. He suddenly felt very tired. He should probably get some rest in his old room after drinking tea with his mother. Yes, he needed to rest. He needed to slow down and sleep. He immediately walked toward the veranda at the back of the house in the second floor, where his mother always stays, when he heard a familiar voice. When he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes widened.

"Mother—" His mother turned around and she smiled wide when she saw him. She immediately stood up. But what caught his attention, what made his heart do somersaults, what made him speechless, was the woman who was with his mother. "Yui…?"

"Saihitei! It's a surprise to see you at the manor house!" The older woman remarked, wrapping arms around him. Saihitei embraced her back but his eyes were on her. Yui, his Yui was standing in front of him, in his parents' house—the last place he'll ever find her. The older woman noticed his surprise and smiled wider. "Yui said she went to The Palace but you were out so she came here." The woman pulled his hand and ushered him closer to her surprised form. "I'll leave you two to talk…"

The older woman walked away but Saihitei was too stunned to see her off. In front of him, stood the woman he swore to run after. He let out breaths he never realized he was holding and when she stepped closer, he felt all the blood rush to his head. She smiled and before Saihitei could say anything, Yui walked toward him and reached up for a kiss.

* * *

HER heart was thumping loud as he pulled her from the veranda to the stairs. Right after she kissed him, he pulled her toward a room and shut the door tight. Yui's heart was about to burst. She never thought she'd see him today. After she decided to leave the airport, she got a cab and went straight to The Palace but the staff said he hadn't returned yet and had canceled all his appointments for the day.

Yui figured that he might have returned to his parents' house for the day. And without another word, she got a cab and went to Chiyo-da only to find out that he was there yesterday and might not visit in a month. By then, she doesn't know where to find him. She talked briefly with his mother, and she apologized after everything that happened three years ago. She was very warm to her but before they could properly talk, Saihitei suddenly appeared. The gods must be in her favor.

"What were you thinking showing up in my parent's house?" he asked in a high voice after he turned to her. Yui blinked. She doesn't know why she went there. She just did.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" she asked back. She never expected him to show up and she doesn't know what to tell him. Had he forgiven her about Tendoh? Would he… Can he still love her?

Saihitei crumpled his hair and lurched toward her. In a heartbeat, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her deeply, his tongue moving in desperate strides around her mouth. Yui responded with a moan and before her mind could completely comprehend what was happening, he had already pushed her to the bed and had begun to undress her.

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" he said, heaving as he pulled off his coat and shirt. "I came to pick my wife from the airport," Sai said. He leaned down to kiss her again and continued to speak when they parted. "She's leaving for New York but she never properly said goodbye."

"Sai… I looked around for you, I was so scared… I thought you don't want to see me, that you were hiding. So I… I came here… Oh Sai…" The former Emperor pulled the shirt off her shoulders and she shivered when he pushed the bra up to grope her breasts.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked, still looking at her intently, still kissing her, still touching her in sensitive areas that aroused her, the areas only he knew.

"When it comes to you I always change my mind," she answered, heaving. Saihitei kissed her again and she made her hands useful by pulling off his belt. Sai groaned in her mouth when she pulled down the zipper.

"Funny, you always change my mind too," Sai groaned as he pulled her skirt up. He fingered the sensitive moist spot between her legs and she whimpered.

"Sai… Ohh…" Saihitei hastily pulled down her underwear and before Yui can open her eyes, he parted her legs and readied his penetration. Yui's eyes widened when he put the tip in. Sensations filled her but everything was too sudden she couldn't breathe. She slowly pushed him away. "We can't do it here, your mother—"

"This is my room," he said matter-of-factly. He took her hands and placed it above her head, rendering her motionless for his penetration. "You can scream all you want and no one will barge in," he teased, licking her ear. He slowly went inside her and Yui arched back in pleasure, a heavy moan coming out of her mouth.

"But Sai—hmn" He started to thrust and Yui felt like she was being thrown into the center of a hurricane. All the wonderful unexplainable agonizing sensations washed through her, throwing her helpless and desperate and everything else. Saihitei thrust hard, desperate, too fast she was heaving and screaming and arching every now and then. "Be gentle—I don't like it rough—"

The former Emperor silenced her with his mouth and the only thing Yui remembered was the heat that filled her body as they became one.

* * *

_**A/N: **__One last chapter and I'm done with this story! Can't wait to put that chapter up. Thanks a lot for reading!_


	24. A Neverending Story

_The reason this fiction was entitled __**Eien no Monogatari **__or A Neverending Story was because I initially conceptualized this as a sequel to __**Across the Heavens**__, a period fic on Yui and Hotohori. In this story, Yui is a Seiryuu priestess who fell in love with Hotohori, the Emperor of Konan. Somehow similar to the canon FY only the main pairing is this two. I might eventually explore that concept but as of now, its still in the bank. So far, the other pairings are my priority._

_Thank you to everyone who had been reading this story in more than one year. I hope that you like this and I hope you enjoyed this brief journey with Yui and Hotohori. Most special thanks to those who have been following their story since __**Serendipity**__._

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Hahaha. Yeah, hormonal rabbits they are. I guess Yui and Hotohori are simply sexually compatible in this fiction. :)_

_**LeeRaRa: **__Indeed, the last chapter has dramatic tension, though its bordering on melodrama. Haha._

_**SentimentalChocolates: **__I'm very sorry for the delay. I've been into the summer mood here in Manila. And well, the weather is really scorching so I want to sleep all day._

_**Sayuyagami1001: **__I was forcing out chapters in the last parts of this fic. Gomen for that. I'm glad you saw the potential between Yui and Tatara; I seldom get readers who like that pairing._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

_You suddenly kissed my forehead… Colouring my cheeks red… A neverending story…_

_The sun is setting in the forest… I imagine a neverending story…_

_**- Eien no Monogatari**_

* * *

SAIHITEI arranged his _hakama_ and carefully looked at his wristwatch, very quickly, with no intention of letting anyone know how troubled he was. The wedding was to take place at nine in the morning but it was already close to ten. The guests were becoming wary and the media was begging for interviews. If she didn't show up, this will be the second time.

It took them six months to prepare the wedding and the initial plan of having few guests ballooned to almost the same numbers as the first one. The bigness of the wedding caught the attention of the country. It was not surprising since they seemed to have become some celebrities.

The former Emperor felt frustrated but was careful enough not to let it show on his face. He had not anticipated the delay, though. Yesterday, they had a lengthy conversation over the phone and there was no sign of her wanting to stand him up today. Saihitei heaved a sigh and tried to calm himself. No, Yui will show up, she will not repeat what she did.

Mitsukake walked toward him and patted his shoulder. The doctor probably noticed the tension in his muscles. Taka occupied his left; the two formed a somewhat cage to fend off the reporters. Miaka was with Yui, Saihitei remembered, the former Suzaku priestess was supposed to help Yui get ready. It was also an indirect way to assure him that she will show up for today. Only, there was no news from the two.

"She's late," Mitsukake mumbled, trying not to stir the former Emperor's heart. But those simple words troubled him.

"Do you think something happened?" Taka asked, placing his hands inside the pockets of his formal pants.

"Nothing happened. Today is a perfect day," Saihitei insisted. There was nothing wrong with being optimistic. Yui promised to marry him. Who cares what others say? Mitsukake's mobile phone rang and he immediately answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?" The former warrior stopped speaking for awhile and Saihitei eyed him at the sides of his eyes. "That is good news but can you stand and come here? Should we move the—"

"What happened?" he asked, faintly hearing Yui's voice on the other end. Mitsukake motioned for him to keep quiet and he frowned in response.

"Do you want to talk to Saihitei—" Mitsukake asked and he nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him not to worry. We will see you soon, Yui." Without another word, the doctor placed his phone down, saying nothing, leaving Saihitei and Taka eyeing him intently.

"Why did she call you and not me?" Sai finally lashed out, still with disbelief. "How is she? I'll call her—"

"She doesn't want to make you panic." Mitsukake told him, patting his shoulders. The cryptic messages made him all the more vexatious.

"What happened?" he asked again, jaws clenching. The doctor eyed him intently, in a serious manner, obviously debating with himself whether to tell him or not.

"Ah… I promised not to tell." Saihitei made a face, his brows creasing. Mitsukake laughed at his reaction. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Morning sickness," the doctor mumbled and Saihitei's brows creased.

"Morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness," he repeated, telling him matter-of-factly. He looked away again and placed his hand inside his pockets. Taka laughed lightly and Saihitei turned to the other man, clueless. Then it hit him.

"Morning sickness…"

"Miaka had those," Taka pointed out. "Preempts morning sex. Lasts for about three months," he added, smirking. He patted the former Emperor's shoulders. "Congratulations."

Saihitei stopped himself from laughing as the news brought an overflowing happiness within him. He never knew the relationship would bear fruit this early. He never thought they'd be blessed with a family at this point. Heck, he never thought he'd be this happy.

In a few more minutes, the wedding limousine finally entered the vicinity and Saihitei straightened his coat. He was too eager to see her, to share the good news, that he immediately walked toward the limousine and opened the backdoor himself. Cameras flashed but he heeded no mind.

Yui's beautiful yet pale face greeted him and he immediately planted a soft kiss on her forehead when she stepped out of the car. A smile made its way across her face, a sweet tired smile. She slowly moved away from him and pulled the gown, a wedding _kimono_, from the car. Saihitei helped her and in a few minutes, Miaka finally stepped out of the vehicle. The latter arranged Yui's dress and Saihitei pressed her hand.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked softly and her eyes widened briefly. She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"No, no—he… I love you," he whispered and she laughed lightly. He planted another kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"Let's hurry up and get married," she answered, eyeing him intently.

"You want to marry me that much?" he teased and she giggled. They walked toward the wedding area and the crowd welcomed them.

"Baka… I want to lie down on the bed with you is all," she whispered before everyone reached them. "I'll let you listen to its heartbeat," she said and this time, he laughed.

"It doesn't have a heart yet," he answered before they finally parted for the ceremonies. Yui smiled wider and arranged the _hakama_ around his shoulders.

"Well… it will have one soon."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Again, thanks for reading this fiction. Ayaka's songs are really good. I'm sure you will like them too. This one's a shortie because I don't want to linger too much on the situation. Also, I'm doing __**Rain and Thunder **__after this one._


End file.
